Secret Smile
by bluelimit
Summary: I think I'm kinda loving Georgie Jones... Dillon never knew how much one girl could mean to him. GQ. The first fanfic I ever wrote. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Smile - Chapter One

"Emily?"

Dillon knocked softly on the door of the hospital room, opening it a crack to peek inside. "May I come in?"

Emily, looking tired but happy in her bed, smiled and waved him inside. He slipped into the room, a little unsure of himself around his cancer-stricken cousin and her new husband - between him and Georgie, his attempts to avoid all things Quartermaine and Emily's declining health, he really had not had much of a chance to get to know her. But she had made what everyone was calling a miraculous turn from death's door, so he figured - no time like the present.

"What have you got there?" queried Em, gesturing to Dillon's full arms as Zander jumped up to help the younger man.

"Portable DVD player and the essential recovery selection," Dillon grinned. "All movies that I like to watch when I'm feeling sick or just generally crappy, and somehow they always do the trick. So..." he shrugged.

"Oh that's right - Ned mentioned you were a movie fanatic," Emily said, as she shifted over in the bed to make room for Zander, gesturing to Dillon to take the chair beside it. "So, take me on the guided tour - what do we have?"

"I'm so glad you asked, madame," answered Dillon with a false imperious air, eliciting laughter from Em and Zander. He quickly dropped the act, unable to discuss his beloved classics in anything other than an enthusiastic tone. "First, we have Roman Holiday..."

"Audrey Hepburn," whispered Emily, smiling. "My mom, my birth mom Paige, loved her. Her favorite was that one when she's the chauffeur's daughter..."

"Sabrina," Dillon supplied. "Audrey Hepburn, William Holden and Humphrey Bogart. Directed by Billy Wilder, 1953."

"That's right - Sabrina."

"I'll bring you that one tomorrow," Dillon offered.

"Thank you, but you don't have to come back tomorrow if you don't want to - I know hospitals are about the least fun place to be..."

"Especially during the winter break" said Zander.

"Especially then," agreed Emily.

"I want to come back, and bring you the movie," Dillon insisted. "Look, Ned said you're like, the best thing to ever happen to the Quartermaines and they, I mean we, almost lost you, so I think that probably means that you're someone I ought to, well you know..." he trailed off, unsure of how to express his sentiment to the older girl.

Emily smiled softy and reached across Zander, outstretching her hand to Dillon, who, with a bit of hesitation, took it.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dillon, unsure of what to say, made direct eye contact with her and nodded. She kept her grasp on his hand for a few seconds, then gave it a tight squeeze and released it. She was touched by Dillon's offer of friendship, but knew the boy was uneasy with all things Quartermaine, so she didn't want to make him feel overwhelmed. She knew the best way to form a bond with her long-lost cousin.

"So tell me about these movies," Em demanded, laying her head on Zander's shoulder and focusing her attention on Dillon.

"Okay," he began. Roman Holiday - Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck - he's not as good here as in To Kill A Mockingbird, but it's a more cheerful story. Anyway, kind of a reverse Cinderella deal. Princess runs away from the castle to experience civilian life, encounters this American man who ends up being a news reporter and they basically both have to hide who they really are..."

"Sounds great," Emily enthused.

"Next, Annie Hall. Woody Allen, circa 1970-something or other, I can't quite recall, just a great look at relationships, life, men, women... he just always has this perspective and voice that no one else quite comes up with. Very unique."

"I like the sound of that one," said Zander, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Moving on, It Happened One Night. Frank Capra, 1938. Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert. Actually pretty similar to Roman Holiday, heiress runs away, meets newspaper man on a bus, love story...but this one's more of a comedy, where Roman Holiday has a real bittersweet quality to it."

"Mmmm..." Em smiled, gesturing for him to continue.

"And finally, It's A Wonderful Life..."

"The Christmas movie?" asked Zander, raising his eyebrows,

"The very one," Dillon replied. "I know, but the whole spirit of it is always really good to see when you're not feeling well. Kind of, um, reaffirming, you know?"

"I love that movie," said Emily. "Especially the part when he says he would lasso the moon for her. It's so romantic..." her voice trailed off dreamily. Zander kissed her cheek and she gazed into his eyes for a minute before breaking away,

"Sorry Dillon..."

"Hey, newlyweds, no apologies necessary," he brushed it off. "Do you guys want me to take off?"

"No, please. I'm enjoying talking with you. So, what got you so into old movies?"

"Well, you know," he began. "Moving around from city to city, country to country, never staying in one place too long - it became a constant."

"Yeah, my best friend Lucky's family was always moving when he was younger. His constant was the blues - his dad taught him."

"Nice," Dillon grinned.

"It must have been tough to move around so much, but Europe is just so gorgeous. Monica took me to Italy for a summer when I was 14," Emily remembered. "It was so beautiful. So rich and cultural. Port Charles must seem like an abyss of boredom by comparison."

A few months ago, Dillon would have agreed enthusiastically with that statement, but now he shook his head ruefully. "You know, actually I think I'm kinda liking Port Charles." He smiled, a secretive smile, thinking of the reason.

Emily noticed the smile. Even though she had been in the hospital off and on since soon after Dillon arrived, she still knew what was going on, somewhat. Elizabeth and Lucky had kept her amused with stories of Kelly's and Ned, the gatekeeper, filled her in on the Quartermaine misadventures. She gave her cousin a sly smile of her own.

"Hmmm..." she teased gently. "I think you're kinda liking Georgie Jones."

Dillon blushed, smiling, as Emily and Zander grinned at each other, trying not to make Dillon blush any more. The younger boy kept smiling to himself, in his own little world.

Then suddenly his expression changed to one of surprise, or realization. He looked wide-eyed, baffled, almost alarmed.

Emily took notice. "What?" she asked, off the look.

"I think I'm kinda loving Georgie Jones," he replied, in a daze.

"Really?" Emily squealed, as Zander replied with a more subdued "wow."

"Yeah, I think...I really think I'm in...god, I feel like I just got knocked over by a tidal wave..." Dillon looked weak and slumped in his chair as the two newlyweds chuckled.

"Yup, definitely love," confirmed Emily in a brisk voice, as though supplying a medical diagnosis, then laughing.

"Hey, congratulations, man," chimed in Zander, nodding at Dillon.

"Thanks," he nodded back, then tried to compose himself. "So, this tidal wave feeling.."

"It seems pretty common," Em reassured him. "Tell us about it..." He knew she meant him and Georgie and not the feeling. He felt himself starting to float.

"She's the first person in my entire life that I've ever felt genuinely connected to," he explained. "She's beautiful, but not just how she looks - there are lots of girls who look beautiful. Georgie's beautiful on the inside and the outside. She's smart, she's passionate, she has a wonderful heart..."

Emily and Zander, touched, shared a meaningful glance and stole a kiss, which went unnoticed by Dillon, who continued ruminating as they turned back to him.

"...she has this incredible fire about her, this strength, but at the same time, she's so delicate, and her eyes can just melt my heart. Sometimes she looks so vulnerable, it makes me weak and I just need to hold her to give us both strength..."

He trailed off, blushing furiously as he realized that he was revealing deeply personal things to two people he didn't know very well. Granted, Emily was family and now so was Zander, but family, Dillon knew, was often a very technical term.

Still, there was something about Em, and her new husband, that was very un-Quartermaine, very devoid of judgment, that made him comfortable talking to both of them. Emily may have been raised by the Quartermaines, but she was definitely adopted.

He raised his eyes to the bed where he was met by Emily's eyes, shining with tears as she smiled at the display of first love - it was, she knew, the purest thing in life. Zander looked between Emily and Dillon, smiling in agreement with both of them, nodding his head. Dillon looked somewhat embarrassed at having just spilled his guts, so Zander broke the silence.

"Dillon, man, can I offer some advice?" he asked. "You don't have to take it." 

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dillon wasn't usually much for advice, but when it came to ...love...- the word was still swimming around like crazy in his head - he was clueless, and Zander and Emily had overcome a lot of odds, so whatever they had to offer might be pretty useful.

"Get the hell out of here and go tell her what you just told us," Zander ordered him, then glanced sidelong at his wife, and continued, softening his tone. "What I mean is, if someone makes you feel that way, they should know about it, and sometimes you shouldn't wait to say these things. Time (he looked meaningfully at Emily) is more fleeting than you think. So if Georgie -"

"Completes you," chimed in Emily, trying to lighten the mood for her younger relative, who seemed in shock. Her efforts worked, for Dillon rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Jerry Maguire. The most overused romantic movie rip off of the last decade," he supplied.

"Hey, at least it's better than "love means never having to say you're sorry," offered Em. They both laughed as Zander knitted his brow in confusion.

"Love Story," supplied Emily.

"Hideously overrated movie," offered Dillon. "So sappy it would put a diabetic in a coma."

All three laughed, then as the laughter faded and they grew silent. Dillon rose from his chair.

"I think I'm gonna get going. I gotta see about a girl," he glanced sidelong to see if Em or Zander picked up the challenge.

"Good Will Hunting," she piped up triumphantly.

Dillon was impressed. It was nice to feel so comfortable with another member of his family. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he grinned.

"Casablanca." Emily didn't miss a beat.

He winked. "Here's lookin' at you kid."

They both laughed, and Zander, who had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, joined in. Emily smiled softly.

"Thank you for coming by, Dillon and for the movies." She outstretched her arms a little hesitantly toward him and he stepped toward the bed. Zander slipped off the edge and stepped aside to make room for Dillon to lean over so he could accept Emily's hug.

Dillon straightened up and Zander shook his hand.

"Good luck man."

"Thanks."

"I'll bring you Sabrina tomorrow, Emily," Dillon promised.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Take care guys."

Dillon walked to the door and was turning the knob when he heard Emily call his name.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around. Emily looked content, snuggled into the crook of Zander's arm.

"About Georgie," she began. "Would you lasso the moon for her?"

Dillon broke out in a grin and shook his head ruefully. "About a million times," he said, feeling himself flushing.

Emily shot him a wink and smiled understandingly. He smiled back and nodded, thanking her with his silence and slipped out the door. Once in the corridor, he leaned against the wall, feeling lightheaded, his heart racing wildly. He had to go find Georgie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dillon walked, in what he hoped looked like a casual manner, searching for Georgie. He knew she usually made rounds with her book cart in the afternoons, so he headed to the fifth floor, figuring she might be about halfway done her route. Instead of using the elevator, he headed for the steps, needing to collect his thoughts. He made it down two flights of steps and was once again hit by the tidal wave feeling. It was so intense, he had to sit down. When? he thought to himself. Was there a linear logic? When had he fallen in love with Georgie?

Dillon had had girlfriends before, technically. Girls who he had kissed, with whom he had gone through the motions of dating, or going steady (albeit for a short period of time), or whatever soon-to-be obsolete term was being used. Girls to whom he had been attracted, or who had been attracted to him, sometimes both at once. Once or twice, he had even cared about these girls. But mostly, it had just been about filling space, combatting boredom, having nothing better to do. He had never felt drawn to someone, had never needed a person instead of just needing something from them. Hell, he had never even really liked someone.

Until Georgie. Until the day when he had walked into a diner in this provincial little town his mother had dragged him to and a girl dressed in pink had grabbed him in a panic and kissed him. He'd felt something then, something magnetic, as though even if he had wanted to push Georgie away (he hadn't), he wouldn't have been able to - it was as though gravity had pulled them together.

He thought about what Emily had asked, if he would lasso the moon for Georgie. Dillon knew that he would, and not only the moon, he would lasso the stars, the sun, and every galaxy in the night sky if it would make Georgie Jones smile. He closed his eyes and envisioned hers. Warm, caring, with that look she gave him just before they kissed - that look that was half smile, half secret, and total trust. Dillon's heart pounded wildly in his chest as he swore to himself that he would never break that trust she had gifted him with.

He pulled himself back to his feet.

Emily and Zander cuddled on her hospital bed when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Emily called out. The door pushed open and a tall, smiling young man entered the room. "Lucky!"

"Hey guys." Lucky walked toward them, looking happy. It was so wonderful, so incredibly beautiful, to see Emily sitting up and smiling, some color in her cheeks, when only days ago she had been white as a ghost, her eyes buried in shadows and scarcely able to speak. He sighed in relief.

"Lucky." Zander stretched out his hand. The two men hadn't always seen eye to eye, but as long as Zander had known Lucky, he had been nothing but protective of Emily, and that was something that Zander respected and appreciated to no end.

"Zander." They shook hands. "So, ah, you won't mind if I kiss your wife, will you?" Lucky grinned.

"Of course he doesn't," answered Emily quickly. "Get over here."

Lucky walked to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Emily's upturned cheek.

"Ooh, soft lips," she teased. "Zander, you might just have to share me with Lucky!" 

"Never!" pouted Zander. Em and Lucky laughed. This was their banter, their history.

Despite often long periods of separation, they had been friends for more than half their lives, and in the lighter moments, they played off each other effortlessly.

"Hey, I'm no threat to you," Lucky laughed. Then a little more seriously,"unless you ever hurt Emily. Then there's nowhere in the world I can't find you."

"Hey man," Zander started to object, but Emily interrupted.

"Okay boys, that's enough chest puffing for today," she said.

They cracked up. "Chest puffing?" asked Zander.

"Yeah, you know, the male birds who puff up their chests and strut around... you remind me of them."

"Well then..." Lucky stood up straight and stuck his chest out, casting a superior look as

Emily and Zander laughed. Zander grew quiet. Ordinarily a statement like the one Lucky had made would have incensed him, but he was grateful for Lucky's devotion to Emily. He looked at the man who, in lieu of Emily's father, had literally given him Emily's hand in marriage.

"Lucky," he began. "I love Emily with all of my heart. And I know how much history you two have, how special she is to you. I promise you I'll always take care of her and be good to her."

"I know that," Lucky replied in an equally serious tone. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

The two men looked each other in the eye, affirming their trust in each others devotion to the young woman who sat in the bed watching them, looking touched, amused and proud, all at the same time.

"I wish I had an apple to feed to your white horses," Emily joked, breaking the serious mood. Lucky and Zander joined in. The atmosphere relaxed. Lucky turned toward the nightstand and saw the collection of movies.

"Hey, what's all this?" he asked.

"Oh, my cousin Dillon - Ned's brother - brought them by," Emily told him. She and

Zander laughed gently, remembering Dillon's daze at his realization about his feelings for Georgie.

"Oh man..." grinned Zander.

"What?" Lucky encouraged.

"My cousin," Emily supplied, "is learning what it means to have your heart swept away."

"Eh?" asked Lucky, then recalled seeing Dillon around town on a few occassions. "Oh that's right, he's going out with Georgie, right?"

"Yeah. Oh my god, Lucky it was so cute. He was saying that he liked Port Charles more than he expected or something, but he had this Grin - you know it - so I tease him, saying

"I think you're kinda liking Georgie Jones."

Zander and Lucky laugh at Em's imitation of her own sly tone. She waves them off and continues. "Yeah yeah yeah. So I say that and he smiles - sort of cocky, you know? But then all of a sudden he gets this Look, this dazed almost terrified look. I swore I thought he was gonna faint or something. Then he just gasps out, "I think I'm kinda loving Georgie Jones."

"Poor kid looked like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer," added Zander.

Lucky laughed affectionately. He had known Georgie since she was a baby - she had been born at Luke's for crying out loud. She had grown up into an intelligent, pretty young lady. The idea of someone falling in love with her made him feel touched. And, he realized, old. He sighed.

"Seriously, Lucky, it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen since that day in the phot-"

"Photography studio, looking for clues about your blackmailer," Lucky filled in quietly, remembering. "When you dressed Elizabeth up in that ballgown."

"Exactly." There was a silence as they thought about how much they had been through together. Then Zander spoke up.

"Hey Lucky, do you think you could stay with Emily for a while? I have something I need to take care of."

"Yeah of course," assured Lucky.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked her husband, turning her head so he could kiss her lips.

"It's a surprise," he told her, and laughed when she pouted. He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He got up and headed to the door. Lucky held up one finger to Emily and followed Zander into the hall.

"Zander, is everything okay?"

"Yeah man, everything's fine," Zander assured. He lowered his voice. "Don't say anything to Emily yet, but I'm meeting a realtor about getting us a house."

"Wow." Lucky was thrilled. This was a symbol of Emily's miraculous recovery.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." They shook hands, then Zander took off down the hall and Lucky reentered the room. Emily grinned at him.

"You don't have to babysit me, Lucky."

Lucky smiled, feeling a pang remembering the time Elizabeth had said the same thing to him, after she'd been raped and was too scared to sleep. That time seemed so long ago.

He let the feeling go and smiled wider.

"Well, maybe I want to spend some time with my best friend," he said. Em smiled as he took a seat on the bed, facing her.

"That day in the studio," she began, continuing the conversation from a few minutes before. "I'll never forget that day." Lucky smiled and raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue. "Your eyes, when you saw Elizabeth standing there in that dress, it was as if the floor had dropped out from underneath you, but somehow everything was in its right place. Seeing that, watching you fall in love - it was like I was witnessing a miracle. Like watching the first spring flower bloom or something."

"I remember feeling like my feet were glued to the floor, and when I walked toward her, it was like an out of body experience. It was this incredible feeling. I was exhilirated and terrified; I felt numb, yet at the same time, all my senses were heightened," Lucky revealed.

"That's how it was with me and Zander," Emily shared. "Save for the green ballgown. Suddenly it just hit me that the sun rose and set with this man."

"Hmmm..." Lucky smiled at her, his oldest friend. "I'm so happy for you, Em. And for you and Zander. I knew you had to make it, in every way."

"Thank you Lucky, for believing in me, and in Zander. And," she looked directly into his eyes, "thank you for giving me away."

"It was my honor, Emily." His voice was serious. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and they hugged tightly, then he shifted his body so that he was sitting next to her. He slipped an arm around her and she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. They cuddled together and then turned to look at one another, smiling.

"Dillon said he felt like he'd been hit by a tidal wave," Emily shared.

"Whew," Lucky whistled. "Sounds about right." They chuckled. "Hurricaine First Love," he cracked, causing Emily to burst into full laughter, leaning her head against his chest.

He squeezed her shoulders and laughed along with her.

Georgie pushed her book cart with one hand while she used the other to rub her aching neck with the other. For some reason, there were a lot of nasty, cranky patients today. They were sick, she knew, and it was her job to try to make their time in the hospital more comfortable, but there was a difference between sick-cranky and just plain, well, bitchy. Like the man who, instead of saying "no thank you" when she offered him a copy of The Poetry of Robert Frost, had dropped the book to the floor and then had made an off-color remark at her when she'd bent down to retrieve it. Georgie knew that there were people who deserved compassion regardless of behavior (to an extent), because they were hurt or sick or scared, but it angered her when her compassion was taken advantage of.

Thinking about it made her feel tired, and she kneaded her hand across the base of her neck, her other one holding the cart. She closed her eyes and took the moment to herself when she felt long fingers slip inbetween hers, increasing the massage and an arm wrap around her as a hand with a silver thumb ring came to rest against her waist.

"Mmmmm..." a soft moan escaped her lips. The hand continued to rub her neck, then came down to meet the other one, wrapping around her waist from the opposite side and pulling her back against a warm body. Soft hair ticked her temple. "Hey..." a soft voice said.

Georgie twisted slightly in Dillon's arms to look up into his eyes. They were sparkling with a warm mischieviousness that she knew very well, but he looked nervious too. She would ask him about that in a few minutes - right now she just wanted to say hello. She smiled up at him.

Dillon released his hold on Georgie just enough to turn her around so they were facing one another. For a moment, they just looked at each other.

"How are you?" she asked. He laughed.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Tired," she complained. "And fed up. When I signed up for candy striping no one told me that it would include having to play fifty-two pickup with a man who has very questionable things happening in...unmentionable regions of his body.

Dillon raised his eyebrows and his hands in an "I Surrender" gesture. "Hey, I'm not even gonna ask," he swore. They both laughed in amusement and slight discomfort at the mention of "unmentionable regions" but when their eyes met once again, they grew silent.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Dillon felt his heart speeding up again. He looked around quickly to check for anyone coming down the hall and then looked back at Georgie, who gave him a half smile, but didn't move. He heard her voice in his head: "Do I just stand here and wait for you?" He loved that about her, that she was patient and waited for a kiss to happen. He had known girls who would thrust their chins demandingly toward him the minute he was in range, giving him that "well..." look until he dropped an obligatory peck on their lips. But not Georgie. She had once told him that she didn't have any experience - in fact, he suspected that that kiss by the phone may have been her very first - but she knew more about kissing than any other girl he had ever met, because she knew to wait for the moment to come naturally.

He put a hand on her face and leaned in, pausing slightly before lowering his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft against his and tasted slightly of grape bubblegum. He smelled the slightly floral scent of her shampoo combined with a crisp, fruity scent - he had seen a bottle on her dresser once - cucumber melon, he thought it was. It was a smell that was distinctly Georgie to him. God, he loved kissing her.

They pulled away slowly. He needed to tell her, needed her to know everything that was in his head, how she made him feel. He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "Georgie..." he whispered, seeing her gaze at him.

Suddenly, though, she quickly stepped back, assuming a more casual position. Dillon twisted slightly to see his uncle Alan Quartermaine at the end of the corridor, coming toward them.

"Hi Dr. Quartermaine," Georgie said cheerfully.

"Georgie. Dillon." Alan smiled at them.

"Hi Alan," Dillon said.

There was a second of awkward silence.

"Well," began Georgie. "I better get going. I promised Mrs. Ellis in 514 that I would bring her Leaves of Grass today. Bye Dr. Quartermaine."

"Goodbye Georgie."

She paused to look into the eyes of the young man whose lips had just been carressing hers. "See ya Dillon." He connected with her.

"See ya Georgie." He felt like he had struck out, or maybe the game had been called on account of rain. Screw it, he didn't do sports analogies. All he knew was that he might have told her everything that was in his soul and the moment had been stolen. "Georgie!" he heard himself yell as she walked away slowly. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Not now, do not say it right now, this is not the right time, this is not the right place. Do not yell it at her. Tell her when you're holding her in your arms and looking into her eyes, damn it," he lectured himself at lightening speed. He spoke aloud. "Will you meet me at Kelly's tonight?"

She grinned. "Yes. What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay."

They stood, smiling at one another. "Well, bye," piped up Georgie.

"Bye."

And again, standing, looking at each other over the distance of a couple of yards, not quite able to turn and separate just yet. After a few seconds, Dillon flashed her an intimate smile and walked in the opposite direction. After he took a few steps, he turned his head around and winked at her. Georgie laughed, shaking her head, as she continued down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dillon walked into the courtyard by Kelly's at 6:50 to wait for Georgie. He remembered Zander's words: "if someone makes you feel that way, tell them." He wanted to tell Georgie, he was dying to. But how?

Dillon knew that he was often too influenced by movies, too expectant that everything would go according to script, but to tell the truth, this moment probably could have used some help from Capra or Wyler or Cukor. He realized that he should probably take Georgie out on a date, somewhere nicer than Kelly's and somewhere that wouldn't require breaking and entering, or lead to being interrupted by a snide Maxie and her drug-wielding friends.

And he wanted to give her flowers.

There was a florist down the block. He envisioned Georgie's slender hand holding a pink rose and felt his knees go weak. He checked his watch. 6:53. He could make it if he ran. Dillon bolted...and ran right into someone.

"Well, I knew you would come running back to me, I just didn't think you'd be so...forceful." The voice was slow and languid, but nasty. Satanic Sexpot. Faith Rosco.

Damn it...

"Sorry to bump into you," he said hurriedly. He made a move to leave but she grabbed him back. He stared at her in fury and boredom. What the hell did this woman want with a teenage boy? What sort of sick game was she playing?

"Waiting for your little virgin?" she purred. Dillon gritted his teeth.

"Her name is Georgie and don't ever mention her," he growled.

"That's a good idea," Faith agreed. She ran a finger up his chest as he stood, stiffly, every muscle in his body tensing in hatred. "Why should I remind you about itty bitty little Georgie when you can be thinking about us?" He saw her eyes flash past his shoulder and she reached her other hand to graze his inner thigh. Jesus Christ! He pulled away roughly but she grabbed him back, and pressed her body against his, leaning up to roughly accost his neck with her thin lips and probably forked tongue. As she did, he heard a crash and as he yanked himself forcefully away, saw an overturned chair and a figure in a light purple coat rushing away.

Georgie.

Faith had seen her coming, he realized.

He tore himself from her wench-like grasp and took off running, throwing a table upside down to derail her if she tried to chase him, but she didn't. She just stood there, licking her lips as the boy raced after the girl.

Dillon caught up with Georgie on the next block and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She glared at him, her eyes shining with tears of anger and betrayal, tears she was desperate to not let spill over. She looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Georgie," Dillon implored desperately. "I'm so sorry you saw that. I'm so, so sorry!"

"You're sorry I saw it, that you got caught, or you're sorry you did it?" she screamed at him. She tried to wrench her arm away but he held on tight.

"I didn't do anything, I swear to you," Dillon told her. "Faith accosted me. It wasn't what it looked like. It was nothing!"

Georgie was still furious. "It didn't look like nothing, Dillon." She was trying desperately to keep her dignity. "But you know what? That's fine. Why wouldn't you want to be with someone like that, even if she is completely evil? She's everything I'm not. She's older and wordly and sexy and glamorous. So go ahead - be with her."

Georgie spun away again. She needed to get away before the fragile shell of anger broke away and he saw her sobbing uncontrollably from hurt and sadness. But before she could take a step, he grabbed her arm and spun her around again, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from leaving.

Dillon spoke fiercely, looking her dead in the eye. "Listen to me, Georgie. What you saw was nothing, it was a set up by a psychotic woman. And whatever you said about her having appeal to me despite her insanity is wrong. I don't want to be with her. I don't feel anything for her. You're the one I love."

Georgie's eyes popped wide

"I don't want to be with anyone else. And I certainly want nothing to do with that woman."

Georgie no longer looked angry, just frozen to the spot. She spoke up, her voice shaking, whispering. "The one you what?"

Dillon was confused. "What what?"

Then he recalled the speech he just made and had to take a few deep beaths before continuing. When he did, his voice was still steady, but as quiet as Georgie's a moment before. He moved one hand up to her face so his fingertips traced her jaw line, praying she wouldn't pull way. She just stared up at him, wide eyed.

"I just said I love you, didn't I?"

Georgie's voice was tiny. "Yeah..."

He stared into her eyes for a moment, their breath escaping their mouths in frozen clouds and meeting in the air. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," swore Dillon.

Georgie looked confused. "What's the matter?" She couldn't believe what he had said, but she was scared that he was going to take it back.

"I wanted to take you out on a nice date and tell you that over dinner, with candles. I wanted to give you flowers, which is where I was going when Psycho Jezebel attacked me. And I wanted to give you a beautiful night, not make you cry and want to kill me. And I definitely did not want to yell that at you." He groaned in frustration.

Georgie was shocked, still upset over what she had seen, but incredulously happy at Dillon's proclamation, while also amused at his blabbering.

Dillon realized the florists he had been heading toward was only half a block back. He could run for it. But if Faith was still there, or if he left Georgie alone... he grabbed Georgie's hand. "Come with me," he demanded, yanking her so that she had to run along with him or have her shoulder pulled from its socket.

Dillon sprinted down the block and rushed into the flower shop. "Close your eyes and stand there," he commanded, pointing to a spot on the floor." She obliged. In another minute she felt his hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. His other hand was behind his back. "Come on." He guided her back out the door and pulled her underneath a streetlamp.

"Can I try that again," he asked. She nodded. Dillon pulled his hand from behind his back and held out a perfect, pink rose toward her. He stroked it gently over her face, brushing her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips with the edges of the soft petals. Then he swiftly broke off all but a few inches of the stem and tucked the flower behind her ear, smoothing her hair which hung down underneath a white knit hat. He brushed his lips to hers in a whisper of a kiss, then pulled back to look her directly in the eyes. "I love you Georgie."

"Um, Dillon?" Georgie ventured a couple hours later. They had eaten dinner at a Japanese restaurant - Dillon had tried to get Georgie to taste eel, but she was firm in her refusal - and now sat on a bench by the docks, his arm securely around her and her head on his shoulder, just staring out at the water.

"Yeah?"

"Um, uh..." she faltered, knowing that she should look at him when she asked this question, but she was pretty certain of the answer, and she couldn't bear to look up, so she squeezed her eyes shut. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

He let out a shaky breath. God, he wished the answer were different. He told her the first thing that came to his mind. "I've never...made love...before..."

She found the courage to look him in the eye. "That's not a direct answer, Dillon."

"No, it's not," he agreed. He sighed. "No. I'm a not a virgin." Her face fell. He took a couple of deep breaths and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I've had...intercourse-"

"I know what it's called, Dillon." She was trying not to be angry, but she was kicking herself for asking the question in the first place.

"I'm not giving you a biology lecture, Georgie, I'm trying to tell you about what happened." She was silent, so he continued. "I've had sex, technically, been - he cringed - inside - a couple of girls, but I can't say legitimately why. I've never held a girls hand during, or stared into her eyes. My goal was never to hold her, because I really never did, it was just - well, physical. I've never even, forget sex, whispered a girl's name against her lips...until you, that is." Georgie looked at him with big eyes. "Georgie, I've...I make love to you more every time I hold your hand or touch your cheek than I ever did when I slept with anyone..." he searched for words to continue, but she placed a finger in the air, silencing him. She bit her lip.

"What's your goal here?"

"Huh?"

"You said that with those other girls your goal was physical. Am I a means to an end, Dillon? Do you think I'm wasting your time by not going to bed with you?"

He felt himself reel back. This was Georgie's fire coming out, this directness. He chose his words carefully, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "Georgie, I'm not going to lie to you. I would love to - to be with you - that way, intimately. I do want you. And I hope that we do make love someday, whether it's in two weeks or two years or longer than that. And if you never want to be with me like that, then that's okay too. But you have to know that I have no expectations of you. And in answer to your question about what my goal is, my goal with you is to hold you. Because Georgie, as much as I would love to take you to bed, what I want more than anything is to one night be able to literally take you to bed - to lie down with you and hold you. To spend the whole night talking and laughing until you fall asleep in my arms. And other than cuddling you and - hopefully - kissing you, I wouldn't lay a finger on you..."

Georgie had gone almost slack-jawed during Dillon's speech, but now the sides of her mouth turned up a bit. "Hopefully kissing me?" she asked indignantly.

"I wouldn't if you didn't want me to," he promised.

It was rare that Georgie took the initiative in a kiss, but now she cupped his face between her hands and kissed him slowly and firmly in a way that left him feeling drunk.

"When we have a night like that, you better be kissing me," she said forcefully.

"Yes ma'am."

They laughed together and as they grew quiet, Georgie got serious again. "I'm afraid, " she whispered, barely audible.

"Of what?"

"That I'm going to seem...inadequete to you. Like you won't see me as a woman-"

"But Georgie," Dillon interrupted. "You're not a woman. You're a girl. And I'm not a man, I'm a guy, or boy or whatever. I mean, yeah, I guess people would say that I'm a young man and you're a young woman or young lady, but that just reminds me of being yelled at. And you're going to be a beautiful woman, but right now you're a beautiful girl and that's perfect."

Georgie's face softened and she looked almost sad. "But I'm still worried that you're going to get tired of waiting and tired of having to make a huge deal out of every little thing, because you've," she cringed, "had sex, and you've kissed lots of girls, tons probably, and I've only ever kissed-" she cut off quickly, realizing what she would reveal. "Not many boys," she revealed lamely.

Dillon smiled and pulled her into his arms. He whispered in her ear. "Georgie, how many boys have you kissed?"

She looked in his eyes and then downwards. She bit her lip. "Two," she whispered, under her breath.

"One of them Lucas?" he asked. She nodded. "So that day, at Kelly's, by the phone. That was...that was your first kiss, Georgie."

She buried her face in his chest, mortified. "Yes, I know that," she muttered. He felt a smile spreading across his face that he couldn't stop and pulled her away from him, forcing her to look at his face.

"I love that. I love that somehow the universe lined up to the position where I would turn out to be the guy you would share that with. And I know that you were just panicked and didn't care who I was, but still... thank you."

"What was yours like?"

"My first kiss?" he asked. She nodded. "Lame. Some British girl named Felicity with red hair who told me that I could kiss her if I traded sandwiches with her. I wasn't hungry that day and I didn't care about kissing her but I did anyway."

"That sounds romantic," Georgie said sarcastically.

"Very much not," he emphasized. "Believe me, the word romantic did not even enter my mind out of the context of movies until I met you. Look Georgie, yes I've kissed some girls - seven including you to be precise - but no one's ever made me feel like you do. No one else has occupied my thoughts at ungodly hours of the night when I need to go to sleep but I can't because my heart is beating too fast because all I can think about is her. But you do. So please don't ever, ever think for one second that you are anything less than my most incredible dream realized."

She took this in silently, her lip trembling slightly. He didn't say anything, thogh he was dying to know what she was thinking. They sat, quietly, for several minutes, Georgie staring at the frozen water and Dillon trying not to stare at Georgie.

"I love you."

His breath caught in his throat and his heart raced. He couldn't believe his ears. He had to hear it again. "What?"

She twisted to face him and looked at him directly, boldly, but her voice was shy. "I love you."

His heart jumped. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his fingertips before leaning in slowly to capture her lips in a soft, but intense kiss. Her lips felt warm but her cheek was cold and he felt her shiver against him. Dillon pulled back slowly and stood up, outstretching his hand. "Come on."

She looked at him, still sitting on the dock. "Where?"

He smiled at her. "I want to buy you a hot chocolate."

"Okay." She reached up to take his hand and let him pull her to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Maxie stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor of General Hospital and spotted Kyle standing by the nurses' station. Next to him was a blonde woman, dressed in black, running her fingers up Kyle's arm.

Maxie was taken aback. She walked determinedly over to the pair and slipped her arm around Kyle's waist. "What's going on?" she demanded. She looked at Kyle's face. He looked - she was surprised - scared, and not in the "oh god, my girlfriend just caught me with another woman" way.

"Maxie Jones, right?" the woman spoke up venomously. Maxie's head shot up. Faith Rosco. Maxie had seen her around town, at the hospital and at Kelly's. The woman was always causing trouble. There was something poisonous about her.

"That's right," Maxie snapped. What the hell did this woman want with her, or with her boyfriend?

"Your sister is little Georgie, isn't she?" Maxie flashed with anger. She and Georgie hadn't been getting along very well, but there was still that button, that sisters instinct that snapped into place. Faith was getting at something.

"What the hell do you want with my sister? Or with my boyfriend?" If looks could kill, Faith would have been dead on the floor.

"I'll say one thing for you Jones girls," Faith told her. "You have good taste in men. I was just seeing if your little boyfriend here is as tasty as your sisters."

Maxie thought she would collapse, but held her ground. "What!"

"Little Virgin Georgie has got herself quite a guy." Faith leaned in, as though sharing a confidence. "I sampled him last night. Yummy." She licked her lips cruelly.

Maxie was incensed. She thought that Dillon was cocky and arrogant, and she wasn't crazy about him dating Georgie, but if he was going to do it, he damn well better not be cheating on her - just then, she saw Dillon get off the elevator.

"Go to hell!" She lashed at Faith and stormed away, dragging Kyle's arm. She rushed up to Dillon and pushed him hard. He spun around angrily.

"What the hell?" he stuttered. Maxie's eyes flashed at him.

"I ought to rip your hair out by the roots!" she hissed at him.

Dillon grabbed her roughly and yanked her into an empty corridor. He and Maxie had never gotten along, but she had never been this angry at him. "Maxie, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"What's going on?" she mocked. "What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. What's going on is that I know about your little escapade last night!" He opened his mouth to object, but she barreled on. "And with that...that barracuda, Faith Rosco! How dare you Dillon! You know, I never liked you very much, but I was almost willing to give you the benefit of the doubt before you go and CHEAT on my sister-"

Dillon couldn't take it anymore. He exploded. "Maxie, I'm in love with your sister!" he screamed at her.

Maxie froze. "What?"

He took a couple of deep breaths. When he continued, his voice was calmer and extremely firm. "I'm...in love with Georgie. And I don't know what you heard about Faith Rosco, and not that I owe you an explanation, but since you are Georgie's sister, I'll give you one, if you'll shut up and listen."

Maxie nodded, silenced.

"Last night, I was supposed to meet Georgie at Kelly's. I got there early and decided to run down the block and buy Georgie flowers. I was leaving when I bumped into Faith. She started - coming on to me, and saying really nasty things about Georgie. I tried to get away, but she grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. Georgie came and saw and she ran away. Or more specifically, Faith saw Georgie coming and tried to kiss me. Georgie saw, like Faith wanted, and ran away, but she knocked over a chair so I noticed. I got away from Faith and ran after Georgie. Believe me, I am NOT cheating on Georgie and I never will, especially with someone as hideously evil as Faith!"

"Does Georgie know?" Maxie asked.

"Know what? That Faith was setting her up?"

She nodded. "That, and - does Georgie know that you, that you love her?"

Dillon nodded in return. "Yes, to both questions. I told her last night."

Maxie seemed to accept this, but she was still hesitant. "But do you really love her, Dillon? Or are you just trying to soften her up so that she'll sleep with you or lie to Mac for you or something?"

Dillon was getting irritated. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked her.

"I'm Georgie's big sister," Maxie told him seriously.

He sighed. She was right, even if she was pissing him off. He took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes.

"Maxie," he said quietly, repeating his previous statement. "I am in love your sister. I am not using her, I am not going to take advantage of her. She means the world to me."  
Maxie returned his gaze. "I believe you," she whispered. "Thank you." They regarded each other for a moment, coming to a silent understanding. The exchange was civil, if not friendly. The silence was about to get uncomfortable when Maxie squealed. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Dillon was actually more curious than annoyed, to his own surprise.

"I just can't believe that someone is in love with my little sister."

"Believe it." Dillon was almost challenging. He held his ground, but his lips soon twitched and he cracked a smile. Maxie smiled back and they started to laugh.

"You two getting along? Am I hallucinating?" Dillon turned around to see the source of the voice behind them. Even in the dumb oversized polo shirt and scrub pants that she had to wear for candy striping, she was so incredibly pretty. He couldn't help the huge smile spreading across his face, and Maxie and Georgie couldn't help noticing it.

"Hey..." he reached his arm out to draw Georgie next to him. He squeezed her in a half hug.

"What's going on?" Georgie looked happy, but suspicious.

"Nothing." Maxie smiled sincerely at Georgie. "Everything is fine. I've gotta get going."

As she walked past them, she paused and hesitated. Then she tentatively leaned up and kissed Dillon's cheek, elicting raised eyebrows from both Dillon and Georgie, then whispered in his ear, "take care of her, Dillon."

"I will," he assured. Maxie dropped another kiss on Georgie's cheek and took off down the hall. Dillon turned Georgie's body and moved his hands around her back so she was clasped firmly in his arms.

"What was that about?" she inquired, her eyes narrowed. Dillon grinned. He could see the little glimmer of jealousy she was trying so hard to conceal. He kissed her.

"My god, you're wonderful," he told her. "Believe it or not, Maxie was actually being a protective older sister. She told me to take care of you."

Georgie was surprised. Maxie had been so nasty about Dillon.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Oh she was chewing me out about Faith, which god knows how she found out, and for that matter, what Faith has to do with Maxie, and I got so fed up that I started yelling at her and something came out that made her see I might not be the worst thing that ever happened to you."

"What was that?"

Dillon closed his eyes and held her tighter. "Just how I feel about you. You know, I really should work on not screaming out my heartfelt declarations toward you."

"You mean you told her that -"

"Yes." He wanted to spend every minute telling her he loved her, but he didn't want to cheapen the words, so he saved them. But she knew what he meant.

"Oh..." she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I have to get going and do candystriping stuff..."

"I know." But he made no move to release her and she kept her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed. He breathed her in. Slowly, they pulled away. "Can I pick you up when you're done?"

"Yeah..." her voice was dreamy. He cupped her face and kissed her softly and slowly.

They moved apart. "Wow..." her eyes were still closed. He watched her; she had a small, secretive smile on her face. "Okay, going now." She opened her eyes. "Give me a push."

He put a hand on her back to guide her toward the main hall, brushing his lips tantalizingly against hers, making them both shiver, as she passed him by and continued down the hall.

Dillon leaned against the wall, his whole body tingling. Georgie left him breathless.

"Congratulations."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Congratulations."

Dillon whipped around at the sound of the voice behind him. Standing there was a petite, pretty brunette. She looked familiar...

"You're...Elizabeth, right? You're Emily's friend?"

She smiled. "That's right. And you're Dillon." She paused a second. "We've never officially met," she put out her hand, "hi."

He shook it. "Hi. So what are the congratulations for?"

She blushed a bit. "I didn't mean to eavsdrop, but I was talking to my grandmother at the nurses' station and I, uh, I heard what you yelled at Maxie. About Georgie?" Dillon could feel himself getting a bit red. She went on. "And well, Emily told me about-"

"About the bumbling jackass I made of myself waxing moronic about Georgie."

Elizabeth laughed. "She told me everything you said was...very romantic. That she could tell you meant every word."

"I did." Dillon was emphatic. Then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute, Emily told you about that?"

"Well, yeah. Is that okay?"

"How many people did she tell? I mean, how many people am I going to have to encounter with that same look that you have now?"

Elizabeth tried to look innocent. "What look?"

"You know, that 'oh my god isn't that just the cutest thing in the world' look. Emily and Maxie had the same one."

She acquiesed. "Okay, okay. I see what you mean. I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

"It's just that especially in this particular situation, well - you know what, nevermind."

"No, tell me, what?" Dillon was dreading what he was going to hear, but his curiousity just got the better of him. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"It's just that, well, Em and I both used to babysit Georgie, so it's just, well, it's kind of cool for us to see her, you know-"

"Blossoming?" Dillon mocked, but he was smiling. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"Well, at least it's better than 'how dare you try to corrupt this sweet, innocent girl, you hormonal heathen," he conceded.

"Yeah, I think that's Mac's job." He nodded vigorously. "And maybe Bobbie's and Lucas's." At the mention of Lucas, Dillon gritted his teeth. Georgie hadn't even given Lucas a glance since the day of that incredible kiss in her living room, but the thought of the guy still burned him. Elizabeth noticed. "What?" She sounded concerned.

He shook his head. "I really, really don't want to go there."

"Okay." She respected his privacy. They stood in silence for a moment, the air a bit thick between them. "Listen, I was on my way to visit Emily. Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"No way, she'll be so glad to see you. Come on, she said you owe her follow up information..."

"Well, actually, I do have a movie I promised to bring her," Dillon said, shifting his backpack from his right shoulder to his left.

"All right then." They walked down the hall together and stopped in front of Emily's door. Elizabeth knocked.

"Come in!" Emily sounded like she was laughing. Elizabeth entered the room, Dillon behind her. "Elizabeth! Dillon, hi! Dillon, this DVD player is the best, it's prevented hours of boredom - thank you so much."

"You're welcome. So what are you watching?"

"The DVDs of Friends. Lucky brought them to me - we used to hang out with his cousin Sly and watch when we were younger." She smiled, reminiscing, and then looked at her friend and cousin. "So wait, I didn't know that you two even knew each other. What's going on?"

"What's going on, dear cousin," Dillon put on an accusatory tone, but his eyes were sparkling, "is that you have a big mouth."

Emily understood. She tried to look sheepish. "Ooops."

"Oh give her a break," Elizabeth interjected, "she's a newlywed. She's all gushy about love."

"I accept that," Emily smiled. She turned to Dillon, gesturing to the chair. "So..." He sat in the chair, while Elizabeth sat on the bed by Emily's back, playing with her hair. Dillon noticed a protective, tender quality in the way that Liz braided Emily's hair. He could tell that Em's near fatality had had a strong impact on Elizabeth.

"So what?" Dillon played dumb.

"So tell me what happened with your girlfriend." Dillon had that shocked look again.

"Well, Georgie is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Well, well, yeah, it's just, no one's called her that before." He shifted his eyes. "It sounds kinda cool." Emily and Elizabeth squealed. Girls, Dillon noticed, did that a lot.

"What's got you girls so excited?" They hadn't even heard the door open. Ned stood in the doorway, smiling curiously. Em nodded at Dillon, who was red-faced, staring at the floor, trying to suppress the huge grin from spreading across his face. Ned grinned, nodding sagely.

"Let me guess, a girl." Dillon didn't say anything. "And more specifically, the lovely Miss Jones." Dillon lost it. The smile he'd been trying to hold back broke free and stretched his lips across his face. He put a hand over his mouth and avoided the eyes of the three others in the room.

"He's in love," Emily supplied, sounding dreamy. Dillon snuck a peek at Ned, who looked more proud than anything. He didn't really know how to handle so many people knowing about his, his love life, he realized. Hell, he didn't know how to handle so many people knowing about any part of his life. He pretended to go on the defensive.

"Man, you know, I don't know why I put up with you people. Why don't you go and torture someone else for a change?" But he was smiling when he said it.

A knock came on the door. Ned opened it and chuckled when he saw who it was. "We might be able to do that sooner than you think," he laughed. Dillon looked up as Georgie entered the room. She didn't notice him for a second.

"Hi Emily, can I get-" Georgie's eyes suddenly went wide as she noticed Dillon "-you anything?" Emily, Elizabeth and Ned were smiling widely, touched, watching Dillon and Georgie. The two teenagers were clearly not accustomed to being a couple in public.

They both stared at their shoes, trying unsuccessfully not to smile, stealing sidelong glances at each other, then quickly averting their eyes any time they made contact. Emily smiled slyly at Elizabeth."

"Actually, I'd love if you would take a seat." Em gestured to the chair in which Dillon was sitting. Both Dillon's and Georgie's eyes popped wide open. Did she mean for Georgie to sit in Dillon's lap? She didn't move. 

"Dillon and Ned were just leaving," Elizabeth explained, even though Ned had just arrived. "So Georgie can take the chair. Come on."

Georgie walked slowly to the chair as Dillon got up. As they passed by each other, their eyes locked for a moment. He couldn't resist. He reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek, risking the others noticing. The girls' appreciative sighs did not go unnoticed by the young couple. Dillon let his hand trail off of Georgie's face before the urge to kiss her got too overwhelming and moved toward the door, where Ned stood.

"Bye boys!" Emily called.

"Bye Emily. Elizabeth. Bye Georgie." Ned looked directly at her with a smile. She blushed.

"Nice meeting you Dillon," called Elizabeth. He smiled at her.

"You too. Bye Em." A magnetic force pulled Dillon's eyes to meet Georgie's and they stared adoringly at each other, their breathing growing more rapid. They were being watched intently again, only this time they didn't notice.

Until Ned clapped his hand down on Dillon's shoulder. "Come on, Romeo."

Dillon smiled at Georgie. "Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," she mouthed back. Still holding on to Dillon's shoulder, Ned turned him around and guided him out of the hospital room and into the hall, letting the door close behind them.

"In love, eh?" Ned asked Dillon once they were out in the hall. Noticing Dillon's awkward look, he pulled back a little. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. It's probably a little late for me to get all big brother on you."

"Hey, Ned, man, it's fine. It's not like you were the one who stayed away." Dillon knew that Ned really wanted them to be brothers and friends and he wanted the same thing. It was just a little strange after having no interaction for seventeen years.

Ned nodded, agreeing. They walked down the hall. "Well, is there anything you'd like to uh...discuss?"

Dillon rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You mean about Georgie?" he pressed.

"Well, if you'd like to talk, I'm here for you, but if not, I'll certainly respect your privacy, I mean, I doubt-"

Dillon laughed out loud. Ned was trying so hard. "Ned, I'll talk to you. As long as you promise not to ooh and ah the way Emily does. I can only take that from so many people."

"Deal. You know, I don't even know how you and Georgie met. Was it at school?"

"Nah, she kissed me at Kelly's." Dillon kept his tone casual, as though that was a perfectly typical way to meet someone. Ned's eyebrows shot up.

"What!"

"You know the day Tracy" - Dillon had taken to referring to his mother as Tracy, as that's what the rest of the Quartermaines did - "and I showed up, and you let me take your car out?" Ned nodded, eager to hear how the story played out. "Well, I wound up at Kelly's and I was using a payphone when this frantic looking girl ran over and took the phone out of my hand. Then she said 'I need a really big favor,' and before I could say anything, she just grabbed me and kissed me."

"Quite an introduction..."

"Yeah," Dillon blushed. "Turns out she had lied to Maxie and Lucas about having a date because they kicked her out of some party they were having, so when she saw them coming in, she had to cover her tracks."

"And so then I guess the rest is history?"

"Well, not exactly." Dillon gritted his teeth. "She was completely hung up on Lucas for a while. You know, she even asked me to help her practice kissing so that she would be prepared for when she got to kiss him."

Ned raised his eyebrows. "So did you do it?"

Dillon nodded wryly. "Yup. I'm a masochist."

"That bad, huh?" Ned was sympathetic.

"You try kissing some girl who you can't stop thinking about for no other reason than she needs to practice her technique for kissing the guy she really likes, a guy who you kind of can't stand, mostly because she likes him so much."

Ned winced. "Ouch."

"Oh yeah."

"So when," Ned was still trying to be delicate, "when did things change between the two of you?"

"Couple months later. I walked her home one afternoon and Maxie was trying to get her idiot boyfriend to leave, but he wouldn't so I made up some lie about the Commissioner coming up the walk and the guy bolted. Georgie gave me a hug and when we pulled back, there was just this-"

"Connection?"

Dillon nodded. "Yeah, exactly. You know..." His breath caught in his throat, remembering, as Ned listened intently. "...every time I kiss Georgie, it's amazing, you know? But that time - the first time we kissed for real, because we both wanted to kiss each other - it was...I don't even have words."

Ned looked proud and happy, but a little hesitant at the same time. "That's amazing, that's great that you found someone who can...give you that kind of feeling..." He told Dillon, trailing off.

"But..." Dillon asked, picking up on Ned's hesitation.

"But, well, these kinds of feelings can be very overwhelming and sometimes confusing and well, Georgie is a young girl, well what I mean to say is, she's a bit younger than you, so you should be particularly careful with her, and well, you two did have your first kiss - albeit a technical kiss for mitigating circumstances - fairly quickly, very quickly in fact, and well, I'm just hoping, not that it's any of my business, but well, you are my brother, so I do have some cocern, that the...the pace, if you will, of your relationship from that point on not well, match that of the very beginning insofar as-"

Dillon couldn't take any more. He cracked up. "This is about sex."

Ned was flustered. "Well, well yes. You see, I'm not trying to lecture you or tell you what to do-"

"I'm not having sex with Georgie."

Ned looked relieved. "Okay, okay. That makes this much easier."

Dillon chuckled. "It's okay."

"But, well..."

Dillon put a hand on Ned's shoulder. "It's okay man, just talk to me straight. Don't worry about offending me. If there's something I don't want to answer, I'll say so."

Ned was impressed at his younger brother's directness. He looked Dillon in the eye. "But do you want to? And what's more, do you plan to?"

Dillon respected the question. After all, it was an important one. "Of course I want to," he said honestly, "but no, I don't plan to, not right now. Not until she comes to me and says that she wants to. Then it will become an actual possibility. And hell, I hope that day does come, but if it doesn't that'll be all right too. Cause I just want to be with her, you know?

The sex part is just something else. It doesn't have to be there for Georgie and I to be great together."

"And you can do that?" Ned asked. "You can just put that aside?"

"No, of course not," Dillon told him. "Of course I think about it, but I'm good at patience, you know? Look," he looked Ned directly in the eye and spoke unwaveringly.

"I'm in love with Georgie. I'll never pressure her."

Ned gave Dillon a look of appreciation. "You've got a lot more sense and honor than most people twice your age. Especially the Quartermaines."

Dillon laughed. "Well, sense and honor don't exactly seem to be strong words for the Quartermaines. Or holding off on indulging oneself, in any way."

Ned laughed and clapped Dillon on the back. "True, very true."

Meanwhile, in Emily's hospital room, Em and Elizabeth were engaging Georgie in a very intense girl talk session. They had laughed at Georgie's admittance of their bizarre introduction and listened intently to the story of Dillon telling Georgie that he loved her, growling at the mention of Faith, groaning at Dillon's inadvertent reveal, and sighing wistfully when Georgie told them about Dillon caressing her face with a pink rose, which was now hanging on the side of her dresser to be dried and preserved.

"He's good to you, takes care of you?" Emily asked.

Georgie nodded, smiling shyly. "Yeah, he's really, really gentle you know? Every time he ki-" She hesitated. "Is this okay for me to tell you this? After all, he is your cousin, I don't want you to be grossed out."

Emily laughed. "It's fine, it's fine," she assured Georgie. "I want you to tell me. Go on. Every time he kisses you..."

Georgie felt herself blushing. "Every time he kisses me, he's really, really soft, you know? Like does it really gently, not all mack-y, the way you see in the cafeteria at school or something. And he always touches my face. Like, tilts my chin with his fingers or puts his hand on my cheek or brushes my hair behind my ears, you know?" Emily and

Elizabeth sighed, both moved by Georgie's words and the pureness yet intensity of the feelings between her and Dillon.

"He just...he makes me feel like I'm special, you know? And he looks at me like I'm...like I'm pretty, you know?" Georgie blushed, looking down at the floor. Emily reached over from the bed and used her fingertips to tilt Georgie's chin up so that she was looking at the two women sitting on the bed.

"You are pretty, Georgie. You're beautiful. And you're special. And Dillon is very smart to see that."

"Thank you," Georgie whispered.

There was a silence. Elizabeth shifted her weight next to Emily, looking quickly about the room. Her eyes came to rest on Georgie.

"And he...respects...you?" She was pointed on the word "respects." Emily's eyes went directly to Georgie as well.

"You mean, with...with...sex?" Georgie whispered the last word. The two girls nodded. They knew that this wasn't really their business, but they had both known Georgie for so long and with Felicia out of town and Maxie, Elizabeth knew, in and out of trouble lately, they both just wanted to make sure Georgie was okay. "Oh, we aren't..."

They both looked relieved. Emily approached the next question carefully. "Georgie," she began gently, "have you ever...well, what I mean is, are you a virgin?"

Georgie nodded. "Is Dillon?" Elizabeth asked. Georgie shook her head, biting her lip. Emily noticed.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"Well, it was before he moved to Port Charles, so you know, I can't exactly say anything since we didn't even know each other existed then-"

"But how do you feel?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Georgie looked at the wall and spoke quietly, yet firmly. "I hate it."

The two older girls nodded sympathetically. "We know," Elizabeth told her. "But don't, don't let it bother you. And don't let it come between you."

"I won't," Georgie said.

Emily spoke up. "Sex really doesn't matter that much. It's all about the meaning behind it, and sex without love doesn't really have much meaning. You're obviously the first girl Dillon has ever loved - anyone can see that. Just as long as he never pressures you..."

"He won't," Georgie said quickly. "We talked about it. He told me that he, that he wants to, someday when I'm ready, but that he doesn't expect to." Em and Liz raised their eyebrows, impressed.

"What exactly did he say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, that. That he doesn't expect or plan to have sex. And that he wants to sleep with me-" the girls' eyebrows shot up - "but in the literal sense of the word." -relief- "He said he wants to...wants to hold me some night, all night long and that he won't even kiss me unless I tell him it's okay, and he-" Georgie stopped, embarrassed to reveal too much.

"No, you can tell us," Emily coaxed.

"Please?" wheedled Elizabeth. "If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable to tell us."

"Okay," agreed Georgie. "He said that..." her voice was shy and quiet. Emily and Elizabeth leaned forward in anticipation. "He said that holding my hand felt more like making love than having sex ever did."

"Wow." Elizabeth was touched. The way Georgie described Dillon reminded her of how Lucky had been with her. She tried to push the thought aside.

Emily noticed and smiled. She knew that look, the "Lucky look." Lucky had an "Elizabeth look." Even after all these years and all the change and heartache. But now wasn't the time. "Wow," she quipped. "A romantic and honorable Quartermaine, how novel."

Elizabeth snapped into place. "Alert the media!" She chimed in.

Em smiled fondly. "He must have a lot of Grandmother in him," she said affectionately.

"Or else he's adopted too." Elizabeth added.

"Tracy? Adopt a child? I don't think so," Emily told her.

"Switched at birth?" chimed in Georgie.

They laughed loudly.

Several hours later Dillon sat in the waiting area. Georgie came toward him dressed in her street clothes. She wore her lavender coat open over her blue jeans and wine colored sweater. A white scarf hung loosely around her neck. In her hand, she carried her white knit hat.

Dillon stood up and went to meet her. "Hi." He smiled. She was so pretty.

She smiled back. "Hi." She giggled.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"Your cousin and Elizabeth were asking me all about us and asking about.." Georgie looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Ned did the same thing with me," he told her.

"Oh..." They both shifted their eyes about a bit, both slightly pink.

"Come here," Dillon ordered gently, pulling Georgie closer to him. He took the soft white hat out of her hand and, smoothing her hair down, placed it on her head. He buttoned her pale purple coat and wrapped the scarf snugly about her neck. Then he pulled her in even closer and lowered his lips to hers, closing his eyes and kissing her softly. When the kiss ended, he pulled away only a fraction of an inch.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered into her mouth.

She smiled against his lips. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dillon's mouth was dry. His heart was racing, and not in a good way.

He gripped the steering wheel of the black Mercedes as it sped along the highway, seeing the silver gun barrel and the immaculately dressed sneering blonde in his peripheral vision.

Faith Rosco, Dillon decided, was from Hell. Literally. Who else would try to strangle a blind woman, then kidnap a teenager at gunpoint, essentially threatening to rape him?

Dillon shuddered inwardly. He had to try and handle this.

"What do you want?" he asked her, glancing sideways. She smirked and put her hand on his knee, running it along his thigh.

"Exactly what I'm going to get - you." At that she squeezed his inner thigh, too close for comfort. Being in the car with her, no, scratch that, in the same town as her was too close for comfort as far as Dillon was concerned. He was entirely disgusted but still prayed that his body would behave. Fortunately, he had too much adrenaline pumping through his veins to become aroused.

"You know, just so you know, I'm underage. And you know, there are plenty of men your own age. And...and I should probably tell you that I have this problem, this physical problem-"

"You talk a lot," Faith snapped. She crossed one leg over the other, exposing her thigh.

"Let's see what else you can do with your mouth." She rapidly made vulgar movements with her tongue in Dillon's direction. He was shocked and appalled. And nauseous.

"You mean, you're planning on making me..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"That's right, and more." Her voice was cruel. "I'm gonna rock your adolescent world in a way that little Georgie Pie never could."

"Don't talk about Georgie!" he snapped. Bad idea. She leaned over and bit him on the neck like a snapping turtle. His whole body flinched.

"Listen to me loverboy. Let's get one thing straight here. I will do and say what I want, when I want, to whomever I want, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. And what I want is you, me, and a bed. Got it?"

Dillon was terrified, but tried keep his cool. "Got it." His eyes were saucers.

Faith laughed cruelly. She stroked his cheek with the gun barrel as he tried desperately not to scream. "Oh, and if you don't do what I want, your pretty little Georgie will meet a very very unpleasant end. Maybe some mercury in her apple juice, hmmm?" Dillon had to swallow hard to keep from getting sick.

"Why would you want to hurt Georgie?" his voice shook.

"Because," Faith told him, "I'm sick and tired of sweet, pretty little things and your innocent little virgin is one of those sweet, pretty little things that just make me want to scream. So I eliminate her. So much fun for me. And then I'll have you all to myself..."

"Like hell you will," Dillon thought, but he stayed quiet, except for his heart which was thundering in his chest like a marching band. Kidnapping him was one thing, even forcing him to have sex with her, he would recover from that eventually. But if she hurt Georgie...

Dillon drove on, trying to keep his breathing steady. His mind raced desperately, trying to think of something, anything. Faith was next to him, still pointing the gun. He could see the horizon out the windshield. It was dusk and the sun hung loosely, brightly in the sky, a deep, glowing orange. The descending rays hit the car and made him squint. As his eyes readjusted, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. About 100 yards away, on the right side of the road, was a huge oak tree. Dillon's mind raced. He drove on, keeping the car steady.

The black Mercedes was moving along, the sun still streaming in through the front. The tree was about 10 feet ahead. The setting sun hit the glass, creating a blinding glare. Dillon knew it was no or never. He prayed with all his might. "Please God, protect Georgie and protect me." In the blink of an eye, he cut the wheel sharply to the right and floored it.

Georgie was frantic. Dillon had been kidnapped, and by Faith Rosco. Faith wasn't just scared and acting out of that fear. She was cruel and calculating and completely heartless. Faith knew exactly what she was doing, and Georgie knew that Faith would very possibly kill Dillon. Her stomach flipped over at the thought. She looked over at the commotion going on around the nurses' station - security and hospital staff all talking rapidly. Bobbie, not noticing Georgie, spoke rapidly into the phone. Georgie felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around.

It was the security guard whom she had dragged to Elizabeth's room. "Miss," he said. "You're going to need to remain in this department for your own protection."

Georgie nodded numbly as another voice came behind her. "I'll keep her with me."

Georgie looked up. Standing next to her was Audrey Hardy. Georgie had known Mrs. Hardy all her life and she adored her. As a child, she had played with Tommy Hardy, Audrey's grandson, and Maxie told her that when they were both small children, their mother had even dated Tom Hardy, Audrey's son. The older woman looked frightened, but spoke efficiently and with authority.

The guard nodded and released Georgie. Mrs. Hardy drew Georgie close to her, and hugged her. "I was paged," she told Georgie. "Security told me what happened." By this point she was rushing Georgie down the hall, one arm wrapped tightly around the slightly trembling girl. "You'll stay with me and Elizabeth," she finished.

Georgie nodded. The two reached Elizabeth's room and Audrey opened the door.

Elizabeth shot up in bed. "Who's there?" she shouted, groping for the emergency button by the bed.

"Darling, darling, it's me," Audrey assured her, rushing to the bed. She gathered her shaking granddaughter in her arms.

"Grams, Grams, thank god." Audrey stroked Elizabeth's hair, whispering soothing words. She let go with one hand to gesture to Georgie, who was still standing by the door, to come closer. Elizabeth heard the footsteps. "There's someone else here. Who is it?"

"Hi Elizabeth, it's-" Elizabeth recognized the voice.

"Georgie. Honey, come here." Elizabeth held out her arms and Georgie walked over to the bed, leaning over to hug the older girl tightly. They pulled back and Elizabeth gestured for Georgie to climb up on the bed, which she did. The three women all sat on the narrow bed, Audrey in protective mode with one arm wrapped tightly around Elizabeth and the other rubbing Georgie's back. Elizabeth gripped both their hands. The two girls were both terrified and breathing rapidly.

Elizabeth rasped harshly, angrily. She hated feeling so defenseless, so helpless. She hadn't felt that way since...since...she pushed the thought roughly aside. She couldn't go there right now.

Audrey looked angry, terrified and concerned. She kept the girls close, like a mother lioness protecting her young. "In the name of all that is good and holy, I hope they catch that...that beast and lock her up in solitary confinement for the rest of her miserable life."

Audrey Hardy was not a vindictive woman, but anyone tried to hurt her children and she went into full protective mode.

"I'd like to see her dead," Elizabeth added viciously. "That's the first thing I want to see when I get my sight back" - her voice broke slightly at this and Audrey kissed the top of her head comfortingly, but then her voice regained its strength - "is Faith Rosco's dead body lain out on a slab in the morgue."

Georgie agreed silently, but she was too scared to say much. Her eyes were wide and she whimpered slightly for a moment. She couldn't even imagine what could be happening to Dillon right now. Elizabeth felt the tension in Georgie's hand increase.

"Georgie?" she prodded gently.

Georgie was trying desperately not to cry. "Dillon," she whispered in a strangled voice. A sob that she had been trying so hard to hold back caught in her throat and she choked on it. Her eyes burned. Elizabeth and Audrey heard the soft, strangled cry and pulled the girl closer to them. Georgie rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. The three were quiet for a few moments.

A commotion even louder than the one before came from outside. The door to Elizabeth's hospital room opened. The three women sat up straight. Bobbie stood in the doorway, her expression grave. She spoke calmly, but seriously, years of nursing apparent in her voice.

"There was a car accident. Faith Rosco and Dillon Quartermaine were just brought into ER. They're both unconscious."

Georgie felt her throat close and her mouth go dry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Georgie was barely aware that she was releasing Elizabeth's hand and sliding off the bed. She was only semi conscious that she had brushed past Bobbie and had raced down to the ER, where people were milling around, gurneys being pushed, cops, and doctors and nurses shouting orders. She only came into full awareness when she saw Faith being wheeled on a gurney, looking half-dead. Georgie snapped into reality. Then she saw Dillon.

He was on his back, his head in an immobilizer, his eyes shut. And there was blood, lots and lots of blood. Georgie saw all the people and things around her swirl together in a mass of colors. The sounds began to be loud and hollow, as if coming from a distance.

Her knees became rubbery...

Bobbie had come back down to ER after informing Audrey and Elizabeth of what had happened. She was headed for the trauma room with Dillon when she saw Georgie start to collapse and rushed to her, catching the girl before her knees hit the ground.

"Lucky!" Bobbie shouted frantically to her nephew, who had come in with the police. He'd been at the scene as part of his academy training. Lucky rushed over.

"Take her," Bobbie ordered, still holding up Georgie. Lucky obliged, grabbing Georgie under the arms and pulling her flush against his chest. "Get her out of here, Lucky!"

Bobbie shouted to him as she raced into the trauma room that Dillon had been taken into.

Obeying quickly, Lucky leaned down to put a hand under Georgie's knees and lifted her up. Carrying her, he walked out the ER inner doors to the waiting area. He placed Georgie on the couch.

"Stay there," he told her firmly. She obeyed and he walked to the water cooler, filling a paper cup. He carried it back and handed it to Georgie who accepted it gratefully. Her mouth was still dry and she felt weak and terrified. Lucky kept a brotherly arm around her shoulder, propping her up. "Breathe," he told her soothingly. "And take small sips."

Georgie swallowed, trying to stay calm. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the image of Dillon lying on the gurney, covered in blood, from her head. She took a deep breath.

"N-Ned," Georgie gasped out. "Someone needs to tell Ned." She was suddenly cold and began to shiver. Lucky quickly removed his jacket, taking his cellular phone out of the pocket.

"I'll call ELQ," Lucky promised her, dialing the number. He heard a voice recording.

"Thank you for calling Edward Louis Quartermaine Enterprises of Port Charles, New York. All calls are being forwarded to a cellular number."

Emily was exasperated. It seemed all the Quartermaines could do was fight, and about nothing at all. Of course, she realized, she had almost missed out on this fighting forever, and smiled to herself, actually feeling gratitude for the Quartermaine insanity.

"And of course, we'll have a string quartet at the reception," stated Edward proudly.

Monica caught Emily's grimace.

"No, Edward, we'll have whatever sort of musicians Emily wants," she told him. Edward looked at his granddaughter, who shook her head slightly.

"Well, perhaps a string quartet just while the dinner is being served-" he conceded.

"If you even want a sit-down dinner," Alan assured Emily.

Em laughed. "You guys are making me feel like a princess!" she burst out. "A mental institution princess, but still." She looked at her father and grandfather. "I would love a sit-down dinner," she told them. "And Grandfather, I think having a string quartet playing during the dinner is a perfect compromise. The rest of the time, I want to dance!"

Edward, Alan, Monica and Ned all smiled, blinking back tears. Emily was their miracle. To think about what life would have been without her...

Ned pushed the thought out of his mind. "What about food?" he asked her. "We could have Cook make that divine coconut cake of hers..."

Emily shook her head. "Zander's allergic to coconut," she informed them. "And Jason hates it," she thought to herself, not wanting to invite talk of "the hoodlum" from Edward. Still, he wasn't devoid of commentary.

"Speaking of which," he jumped in, "where is that miscreant?"

"My HUSBAND," Emily said firmly, "has very kindly gone to get me some books and CDs to keep me occupied, as well as a fresh nightgown. And don't call him a miscreant!"

Jason and Zander, she thought, ought to take a two man show on the road - The Hoodlum and the Miscreant. Edward would have a baby.

"What about chocolate then?" Monica asked, smiling, knowing what the answer would be. Emily closed her eyes in bliss.

"Mmmmmm..."

"I think she likes the chocolate idea," Alan quipped. The Q's laughed, and Ned's cell phone rang.

"Quiet!" he ordered, answering the phone. "Ned Ashton...Lucky-"

"Lucky?" Em asked, her eyes growing wide.

Ned held up a finger to tell them all to stay quiet. "What?! When? How bad is it? Where are you? Okay, okay, I'm on my way." He snapped the phone shut.

"What's going on?" Monica asked.

Ned stood up. "That was Lucky Spencer. Dillon was just brought into ER. There was a car accident."

Emily was alarmed. "What happened?"

"Whose car was he driving?" Edward demanded. The others glared at him.

"Faith Rosco's." Ned answered.

"What?!" Alan was incredulous.

"Apparently," Ned informed them, "Faith had taken Dillon hostage." -the others gasped –

"The police found a gun in the vehicle."

"Mother of God," swore Edward.

Monica and Alan snapped into doctor mode. "We should get down there," Monica said. "Will you be alright sweetheart?" she asked Emily.

Em nodded. "I'm fine, please go!" Her parents rushed out. Edward followed them, saying something about calling Lila. Then Ned headed to the door. He turned when Emily called out his name.

"Ned, where was Lucky calling from?" she asked.

"Downstairs," Ned informed her. "He's in the ER waiting area with Georgie Jones." He realized what he had just said and his eyes locked with Emily's.

"Georgie..." they both said. Emily spoke efficiently.

"Ned, go down and check on Dillon. Tell Lucky to bring Georgie here," she ordered. Ned nodded and left. Emily leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Oh god..."

Lucky was trying to soothe a quivering Georgie when Ned rushed over to them. "Ned!" Lucky called out. Georgie began to cry.

"Ned...he...he..." she swallowed pitifully.

"It's okay, sweetheart, everything will be okay," Ned assured her. He spoke quietly to Lucky. "I have to get in there. Emily told me to send you two to her room." Lucky nodded. Ned turned to Georgie. "Honey, Emily wants you and Lucky to wait in her room with her, but I promise I'll come get you as soon as I hear anything, okay?" Georgie nodded, wide eyed. She was shivering. Ned rushed away.

"You ready?" Lucky asked, trying to help Georgie to her feet. Her knees were still weak though and she was shivering so she could hardly stand.

Lucky sat her back down on the sofa and kneeled in front of her. "Georgie, I'm gonna carry you, okay?"

She nodded, too scared to feel embarrassed about being picked up like a baby. He put his arms under hers, forcing her arms around his neck. He pulled her to her feet and leaned down to place a hand under her knees, scooping her up. Lucky held Georgie tight against his body as he headed for the elevators.

Emily sat in her bed, drumming her fingernails nervously together. The door opened, a bit awkwardly, and Lucky entered, carrying a shaking Georgie.

"Oh my god," Emily murmured. She scooted over in bed. "Bring her over here." Lucky carried Georgie over to the bed and placed her down on it. Emily quickly gathered the girl into her arms. "She's shivering," Em said. "There's another blanket in the closet."

Lucky went to get it as Emily held Georgie tight. "Lucky, do you think she needs a doctor?"

"No," Lucky told her, bringing the blanket over. "She's just in shock." He and Em wrapped it around Georgie and he sat on the bed, rubbing Georgie's arms as Emily huddled her close. "The way you were," he reminded Em, "after the snake."

Georgie was beginning to warm up. Emily and Lucky were taking efficient care of her. "The snake?" she asked.

Emily and Lucky exchanged a look over Georgie's head. "Might be best to keep our minds occupied," Lucky muttered. Em nodded.

"When my birth mother died and I was about to be adopted by the Quartermaines, I started to get really scared. Here was this big family, full of loud, blustering people, and I was supposed to magically become one of them. I knew I had an aunt somewhere, Corrie, my mother's sister. They hadn't spoken since I was a little girl, but I wanted to know all my options. So I asked Lucky to run away with me, to go search for my aunt..."

"...Which led us on this wild goose chase across the country, lying to about everyone we encountered, playing amateur detective and trying to avoid my parents who had come after us as soon as they figured that we were missing," Lucky added.

"Lucky lied like a champion," Emily joked.

"Thank you...thank you very much," Lucky did an Elvis imitation, making Georgie giggle softly.

"Anyway," Em continued. "We ended up in New Mexico, camping out in the desert to avoid leaving a trace. Which was fine, until one night when we got caught in a rainstorm and Lucky sent me into a cave while he went to get our stuff. Which would have been okay, except that there was a rock slide and I was trapped in the cave. And to add insult to injury, there was a rattlesnake in there."

"Oh my god," Georgie gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, Indiana Spencer here tried to move the rocks to get me out, and wound up getting knocked unconscious," Emily informed her.

"And what about the snake?"

"Em bombed it with a rock and killed it," Lucky said proudly. "And I finally came to-"

"And somehow managed to get the rocks out the way and get me out," Emily finished.

"I was never so happy to see a couple fingers," Lucky said wistfully, repeating the words he had said that night. Em looked at him gratefully over Georgie's head. How many years had her friends been saving her life again and again?

"But if you hadn't..." Georgie whimpered.

"But he did," Emily assured the girl. "Everything was okay."

The words were similar to what Ned had said and Georgie's mind was assualted with pictures of Dillon lying on the gurney. She tried to fight it, but couldn't hold back the tears. She cried out.

"Georgie, sweetie," Emily gathered Georgie tightly into her arms and held her as she sobbed, choking. "Shhh...shhh...shhh..." She made soothing noises as she rubbed Georgie's back. Tears burned in Emily's eyes, which locked with Lucky's over Georgie's head, which was buried against her shoulder as Georgie cried. Lucky closed his eyes in tired sadness and reached out to soothingly brush back a lock of Emily's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Three hours later Georgie had cried herself into exhaustion and was sleeping against Emily's shoulder. Emily kept her arm around the teenager, stroking Georgie's hair soothingly. Lucky had moved to the chair, and he and Emily were talking quietly about the past, trying to keep things light. They needed to smile to stay strong.

"Remember the sock hop?" Em queried.

"Oh yeah!" Lucky grinned. "You wore that huge blue skirt-"

"Poodle skirt," interrupted Emily.

"Right, poodle skirt. And my mom taught us how to do the jitterbug. God I made an ass of myself."

Em smiled. "You were fine. And very handsome in that greaser look," she teased him.

"Aw shucks," demured Lucky. "And you were just so darn cute with that skirt and that ponytail."

"Well gee whiz..." Emily imitated his tone.

Lucky glanced sideways at Emily and smiled sincerely. He turned his head toward her.

"You know Em, sometimes I can't believe how pretty you've become," he said softly.

Emily smiled back. "Well, aren't you the charmer, Lucky Spencer," she said, just as softly. Lucky rose from the chair and slid on to the bed next to Emily, snaking an affectionate arm around her shoulder. She shifted Georgie's body against her chest and leaned her head on Lucky's shoulder, her eyes closed. He leaned his head on hers.

The door opened. "Hey, you makin'-" Zander's chipper tone faded as he noticed Georgie sleeping in Emily's arms. "-time with my wife..." he trailed off. "What happened?" he asked, putting down the bags he was carrying, his voice concerned.

Lucky and Emily exchanged a tired look. He slid off the bed. "I'm gonna go check on Elizabeth, let your husband take care of you for a while."

Emily smiled at him. "Thanks Lucky."

"You're welcome," he responded, turning to leave. He paused a moment and turned back to the bed, looking over at Georgie. "You know, Em, I think she's as scared for Dillon as I was for you that night in the desert and..." he drifted off. He didn't need to say the other time he had been scared for her; it was so close. "You're my best friend, Emily." He leaned in and kissed her softly between the eyes.

She closed her eyes, accepting the kiss. "And you're mine, Lucky."

Lucky walked past Zander, placing a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, and walked out the door.

Zander moved to his wife and sat on the bed, gathering her close. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "What happened?"

Emily cuddled into Zander's chest and stroked Georgie's hair. "Dillon was in a car accident."

"Oh my god, is he-"

"-there's more." Emily continued. "He was in a car with," she looked disgusted, "with Faith Rosco." Zander looked ill. "Apparently, she had taken him hostage. The cops found a gun with her prints in the car. The prints were fresh."

Zander gulped. "And the accident?"

"Well, maybe not," Emily said, shaking her head at the irony. "Dillon was driving and he went into a tree. Lucky was doing field training and was at the scene." She blew out a breath. "He said it looked like Dillon might have driven into the tree on purpose."

"Jesus Christ." Zander pulled Emily closer. "And what about-" he nodded at Georgie.

"She was with Lucky when he called Ned to tell him, so I had him bring her in here." Her voice started to shake a bit. "Zander, Georgie was so scared she couldn't even walk. Lucky had to carry her. She finally cried herself to sleep. Poor girl."

"Oh god," Zander sounded exhausted.

A knock sounded on the door. Elizabeth sat up in bed. Her grandmother had gone back to work, promising to check on her every half hour. Was it time? "Come in..." she called out.

The door opened. "It's Lucky." She smiled at the sound of the voice she knew better than any other.

"You sound tired," she observed, waving him over to the bed. He took a seat gingerly beside her, letting her feel the placement of his body so she could adjust hers accordingly.

"Yeah...I just talked to Capelli."

"And..." she sounded anxious.

"Well, the good news is that Faith was sloppy. Security cameras got her and Dillon leaving the hospital with a gun in his back, so there's definitely enough to get her on kidnapping."

"So she didn't die?" Elizabeth scowled.

"No." Lucky's voice was equally disappointed. And with the statements from Maxie's boyfriend and the guard there is probably enough to at least book her on accessory charges. But they're going to want your statement, and Georgie's, when you feel up to it. And of course, Dillon's."

"So Dillon is okay?" Elizabeth was hopeful.

"From what I could get, he was still in surgery, but it was looking good. He had a head trauma and some internal bleeding."

"And what about Georgie?" Elizabeth asked. "Bobbie said that you took her to Emily's room? That she was in shock?"

"Yeah," Lucky replied, softly. Georgie had seemed so fragile, so much like a little girl. "Her knees just gave way." He took a ragged breath. "Elizabeth, I haven't had to carry Georgie since she was five years old and skinned her knee skipping rope outside of Kelly's. She just looked so small and so scared."

"God," said Elizabeth. "How much time do we all spend being scared for the people we love?" Lucky shifted so she was leaning fully against his body.

"Em and I told her about when Em got trapped in the cave with the rattlesnake-"

"-When you two went on the lam?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah. You know, the way Georgie looked, that fear, I think the first time I ever felt that was in the desert, not knowing if I would get Emily out in time," Lucky pondered sadly.

"It keeps showing up, though, doesn't it?" Elizabeth asked, the question more rhetorical than anything else.

"Yeah..." his voice sounded distant. "There was the time when Lulu got sick..."

"...Or thinking Emily was going to die." Elizabeth's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Yeah..." Lucky couldn't bear the thought. "Or the time when I found-" his mouth snapped abruptly shut. Elizabeth knew what he was thinking.

"-when you found me in the park," she whispered.

Lucky wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Yeah, then."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. "God, Lucky, what would I do without you?" she wondered aloud. Lucky used his fingertips to turn her face upwards.

She could sense him coming closer and she closed her eyes.

He didn't kiss her. Not really. Just touched his lips softly to hers for the briefest of moments, a split second. "You'll never have to know," he promised.

Georgie was still asleep in Emily's arms, and Em was dozing slightly in Zander's. Zander nudged his new wife awake as the door opened and Ned came in the room. Emily blinked rapidly.

"Ned." He looked tired, but relieved. "Is he...is everything..."

Ned nodded, a tired smile on his face. He looked toward Georgie. Emily shook the girl gently. "Georgie...Georgie honey, wake up." Georgie stirred. Emily tried again. "Come on sweetheart, wake up," she said stroking Georgie's cheek. "Ned's here."

Slowly Georgie came to and sat up a little, her eyes on Ned. She uttered a single word.

"Dillon?"

Ned nodded. "He's okay. He's awake."

Some of the color found its way back to Georgie's face. "Can I see him?" Her voice was pleading.

"Of course," Ned agreed, "I'll take you right now."

Georgie hugged Emily around the neck before climbing off the bed.

"Tell Dillon we say hi," Emily was telling Ned.

"I'll bring Em down for a visit later if they're both up for it," Zander added.

Ned nodded gratefully. He put an arm around Georgie's shoulders to guide her out the door. She paused and turned back.

"Thanks Emily. Thanks Zander," she spoke simply but with sincerity. Emily smiled.

"Of course," was all she said.

"Take care Georgie," Zander called, as Ned led Georgie out into the hall.

Dillon was propped up in a hospital bed. His head hurt and he had what he was sure was a stupid-looking piece of gauze taped to his forehead. "At least they didn't cut my hair," he thought to himself, wondering why such a stupid thing would occur to him.

Monica was standing by the bed, explaining his condition to him in a bunch of medical terms. She may as well have been speaking Sanskrit.

"Monica," he interrupted. "I feel okay. I have a headache and I'm a little groggy, but I'm all right. What's the upshot?"

"The biggest concern is your concussion," she informed him. "We'll need to keep you here a few days for observation."

Dillon groaned loudly. At the same time, Ned opened the door. He had just heard the latest exchange. He smiled. Barely out of surgery and Dillon was being obstinate. The kid really was a Quartermaine. He spoke up. "But I'm sure your favorite candy striper will make the time just a bit more bearable." Dillon snapped to atention as Ned ushered Georgie into the room.

"Georgie!" She rushed to him and took his hand, holding on tightly.

"Dillon, I was so scared for you," she wept.

He reached up to brush tears off her cheeks and eyelashes. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. I'm fine, it's all fine. Don't cry..."

Ned gestured to Monica, indicating that they should give Dillon and Georgie some time alone. The two adults left quietly.

Dillon and Georgie still gripped hands, but he traced a circle pattern on the back of her hand with his thumb. For minutes, they remained in comfortable silence, but then Georgie shifted, looking like she wanted to say something. Dillon noticed her looking as though she was trying to choose her words delicately, so he bit. "What?"

Georgie turned to him. "You're not going to throw up, are you?" she asked, timidly.

"What?!" Dillon was confused. "No, definitely not. Why would you ask?"

"Well, sometimes with head injuries, there's nausea, so if you feel sick I didn't want to..." Georgie's explanation trailed off.

Dillon realized what she was saying and stroked her cheek. "I feel fine, even better now that you're here." He pulled her down for a long kiss. "That why you asked?" he cracked when they pulled apart.

Georgie blushed. Dillon leaned up to put his mouth to her ear. "I love you Georgie," he whispered.

"I love you Dillon." Her breath tickled his cheek and earlobe. He brushed back her hair and brought her mouth down to meet his. They kissed slowly and tenderly, lost in the feeling of one another.

"Ahem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Dillon and Georgie pulled apart from their kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Georgie turned away and her eyes grew wide.

"Dad..."

"Um, Commissioner Scorpio, I was just-" Dillon was fumbling for words, embarrassed to have had been caught making out with the Commissioner's daughter. He hoped Mac didn't have a gun. Mac held up his hand.

"We'll deal with that later," Mac said, keeping it official. "Right now, I need to get your statement Dillon."

"Oh." Dillon was relieved.

Mac pulled out a tape recorder. "I'm going to record this, okay?" Dillon nodded. Georgie gave his hand a soft squeeze and drifted away from the bed, taking a seat on the chair in the corner. She pulled one knee up to her chest and prayed that she wouldn't break down again, hearing about Dillon's tribulation.

"I was sitting with Georgie, Maxie and Kyle Radcliffe in the waiting area," he began. "Kyle had come by to tell Maxie that he'd seen a blonde woman nearby when Elizabeth was lying on the ground. Then a few minutes later, Faith Rosco walked out of the elevator, and I just got this feeling she was somehow involved, you know?" He looked to

Mac who simply nodded for him to go on. Dillon continued. "So I sent Georgie to get security and I ran to Elizabeth's room. When I got there, Faith was standing over Elizabeth with her hands around Elizabeth's neck. Liz yelled for me to call someone but I knew Georgie had gone to get a guard and I didn't want to leave her alone, so I tried to stall for time. I managed to talk Faith away from Elizabeth, but then she pulled a gun on me and told me that if I didn't cooperate, she would kill us both." Hearing this, Georgie gasped quietly. "She took me down to her car and made me drive, all the while pointing the gun at me. She was saying all these things..." Dillon looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of things, Dillon?" Mac asked patiently.

Dillon sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes again. "Georgie," he said quietly, causing her to snap her head toward him, "would you wait outside please."

"No way," she told him firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Georgiana..." Georgie knew that when Mac used her full name he meant business. It usually worked, but not this time.

"No," she told him quietly. She turned to Dillon. "I want to know what happened. Something is bothering you and I want to help make it better, so I'm going to stay here with you and to hell with what you think."

Dillon conceded. "All right. Then-" he glanced quickly at Mac, hoping the older man wouldn't try to shoot him dead -"come here." He held out his hand to her. Georgie walked over and took it, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Dillon traced small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb in a comforting motion.

"Faith started saying that she was going to make me - be - with her..."

"You mean, sexually?" Mac asked.

Dillon nodded. "Yes."

"That's-that's rape!" Georgie exploded.

Dillon rubbed her back. "Shhhh...shhh..." She closed her mouth obidiently.  
Mac pressed on. "Did she ever use the words directly?"

"Well, no," Dillon admitted. "But her language definitely implied it."

"Keep going."

"Well, I asked her what she wanted and she said that she wanted me. She made a lot of - motions..."

"What sort of motions?" Mac wanted to know. Dillon groaned. He hated Georgie hearing this.

"She started...rubbing up my leg...and, and higher -" he cringed -"and she said something about how I talk a lot and then said "I wonder what else you can do with your mouth" or something like that, and she made... obscene...motions with her tongue..."

Mac looked at his daughter. She looked shocked, angry, and a little queasy. He took a breath to mask his own disgust. "Did she say anything else, Dillon?"

Dillon gritted his teeth. God, he would do anything to keep Georgie from being hurt in the way he knew this would hurt her. "Faith said that she was going to 'rock my world' in..." he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut tight and sucking air through his teeth as if in pain.

"Dillon..." Mac prodded him on. Dillon looked sadly at Georgie, who was staring at him with huge, frightened eyes, waiting to hear what he said.

"Are you sure you won't leave?" his voice was pleading, but she shook her head vehemently. Dillon nodded, defeated. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Georgie or her father when he said this.

"...in way that Georgie never could," he choked. He heard Georgie choke and felt her tense. Her hand crushed his. He opened his eyes. Mac looked furious and Georgie's eyes shone with angry tears.

"Is that all?" Mac wanted to know.

"No," Dillon said quietly. He reached up and moved Georgie's hair out of her eyes, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheeks, not caring what Mac thought. We'll worry about it later, Mac had said. Dillon knew he could worry about the Commissioner telling him to stay away from his daughter later.

Mac watched the undeniably handsome boy lying in the hospital bed reach up and tenderly brush the tears off his daughter's face. Mac felt his breath catch in his throat as he recalled watching another little girl he loved so desperately being handled with the same tenderness by a young man, also from a hospital bed. Georgie was so much like Robin... but right now, he had a job to do.

"What else was said, Dillon?"

Dillon pulled Georgie close to him, as if protecting her. "He said that if I didn't give her what she wanted, that she was going to kill Georgie," he informed Mac, his voice clearly giving away the fact that it was killing him to say it.

Georgie's eyes went wide and she tried to suppress a whimper. Mac's went narrow.

Dillon rubbed Georgie's back.

"Tell me about the accident, Mr. Quartermaine." Mac said, desperately needing to stay professional, trying to keep his voice calm. Dillon barely raised an eyebrow at being addressed as Mr. Quartermaine, knowing that Mac was trying to distance himself from the situation for the moment.

"I wanted to stop Faith somehow, but she was obviously beyond reasoning with. I couldn't let her hurt Georgie. The sun was setting and there was a heavy glare so it was hard to see at times. I spotted a big tree by the edge of the road and I couldn't think of anything else. So when the glare came in again and I knew her vision was obstructed, I cut the wheel as hard as I could and floored it."

Georgie cried out quietly in shock, unable to help herself.

"Into the tree?" Mac asked quietly. Dillon nodded. "So you caused the accident on purpose?"

"Yes sir," Dillon replied.

"What was your intention?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure."

"Did you intend to commit suicide?" Mac wished to God that Georgie hadn't been so stubborn. She was now crying softly, sitting on the edge of Dillon's bed.

Dillon wished the same thing. "Absolutely not," he answered emphatically.

"Did you intend to kill Faith Rosco?" Mac wanted to know.

"I didn't think about it at the time," Dillon answered honestly. "But I suppose I didn't intend NOT to kill Faith Rosco."

Mac nodded. "And were your actions motivated by self-defense?"

"Largely," stated Dillon.

"Was your intent also to protect my-" Mac caught himself. This was strictly business. It had to be. It couldn't matter who Georgie was to him at that moment. "-to protect Georgiana Jones?"

Dillon nodded. "Yes." He tightened his hold on Georgie.

"Anyone else?"

"Well, Elizabeth Webber Lansing too, I suppose, but I was only thinking about Georgie."

"Were you aware that your actions might result in your own death or permanent injury?"

Dillon nodded again. "Yes. But I had to take the risk."

Mac continued. "According to officers present at the scene, the car hit the tree at a forty-five degree angle, with the majority of the impact to the front passenger side."

"Yes," said Dillon. "I turned the wheel again just before the car hit so that Faith would get the brunt of it."

"You previously stated that it was not your direct intent to kill Mrs. Rosco."

"It wasn't," Dillon explained. "But I did intend to disable her, to knock her unconscious so that I could get away, or call the cops or something."

Mac took this in. "Is there any other information that you feel is relevant at this time, Mr. Quartermaine?"

"No sir."

Mac softened an infintesimal amount. "Are you absolutely certain, Dillon?"

Dillon caught the man's eye for a second. "Yes Commissioner, I'm certain."

"All right then. Thank you for your time." Mac shut off the tape recorder. Now he could be a dad. "Georgie." He said, holding out his hand. She slipped out of Dillon's embrace and went to him, putting her arms around his waist.

"Dad..." Mac closed his eyes, holding on to his daughter for dear life. Dear God, he thought, why couldn't he stop the evil in this world that seemed so desperate to take away the people he loved? Evil men, evil women, evil viruses...he kissed the top of Georgie's head.

The door opened and Bobbie entered. "Oh, I'm sorry to intrude," she offered. "I can come back."

Mac moved away from Georgie, but kept one arm around her. "No no, it's fine."

Bobbie walked into the room and turned to Dillon. "Well, Dillon, your x-rays and cat scan all came back clear. Everything should be fine, but you'll have to stay for several days for observation."

Dillon groaned. "Yeah, I know, Monica told me."

Bobbie smiled. "Immediately, the biggest concern is your concussion. If you lose consciousness you could be at a risk of further cranial injury, so you're going to need to stay awake for the next eight hours." This caused Dillon to groan even louder.

Georgie jumped in. "I'm staying with him," she stated loudly.

"Georgie..." Mac's tone was warning. She turned to him.

"I'm staying," she said quietly and firmly as she had earlier.

Mac regarded her. How he wished that he could keep her small forever, keep her from growing up, from getting hurt. But he'd done the same thing with Robin, tried to monitor her every move, kept her so close he could feel her tearing away. It was only, he realized, when he had relented and tried to listen and be understanding that things were good between them again. The only way to keep Robin close, he had realized, was to let her go and hope she stayed nearby on her own. Now it was time to do the same for Georgie. His gaze moved to Dillon. God, how he had hated Stone for so long, hated him for making Robin grow up, for taking her away, for putting her at risk for HIV...but he had come to realize in the nick of time how deeply Stone loved Robin, how he would have done anything in the world to keep her safe, to make her happy, even sacrifice himself. They'd had something in common, Mac had come to realize, Stone and himself - they both loved Robin more than anything else in the world. Now he was beginning to recognize the same common thread between him and Dillon. Like Stone, Dillon was more experienced in life than straight A Georgie was, or valedictorian Robin had been. Both boys had grown up without much sense of authority or without thinking about the consequences of their actions. But they both had undeniably good hearts and strong consciences when it really mattered. And in the same way that Stone had loved Robin, Mac realized, feeling himself choke up, Dillon loved Georgie, and he would-

"Mac?" Bobbie's voice broke him out of his reverie. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm on all night," she told him calmly. "I could keep an eye on Georgie and Dillon, come by here every hour to check on them..."

Mac looked at Dillon, who was watching Georgie, then at Georgie, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Dad?" she begged.

Mac looked at Bobbie, who nodded assuringly at him, then back to Georgie. He nodded.  
"Okay," he conceded.

Georgie threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered genuinely. Mac returned the hug. Releasing her, he stepped back. "Tell Bobbie if you go anywhere, and leave your cell phone on."

She nodded. "Yes Dad."

Mac turned to leave. Then he stopped and looked directly at Dillon. "Dillon, what you did in that car was incredibly stupid and dangerous." By Mac's tone, Dillon knew it wasn't the time to argue. He looked down.

"Yes sir, I know."

Mac was silent for a moment. He moved closer to the bed and extended his hand. Dillon looked confused, but extended his own to meet it, shaking Mac's hand with a questioning look. Mac looked Dillon right in the eye. His spoke again, his tone considerably softer.  
"Thank you for protecting my daughter."

Dillon nodded slightly. "You're welcome," he whispered. Mac released Dillon's hand and left, followed by Bobbie. The door closed behind them.

Dillon reached for Georgie. "Come here," he said quietly. She went to him and climbed up on the bed, putting her arms around his neck and lying down next to him. He drew her in close, holding her tight, resting his cheek against the top of her head which laid on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes were closed. "I love you too."

He reached down to draw her chin up toward him and she tilted her head up to him, opening her eyes to stare into his. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his fingertips. After a minute, a smirk began to play on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Georgiana?"

Georgie smacked him good naturedly. "Hush!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"I can't believe that you've never seen Whatever Happened to Baby Jane!" Dillon was incredulous. "It's a cult classic. Completely messed up."

"If it's so messed up, then why is it so great?" Georgie wanted to know.

The two were sitting on Dillon's bed in his hospital room, facing each other. Georgie's legs were sprawled over Dillon's lap. They had been yapping nonstop for the past two hours.

"Because all the elements somehow come together," he explained. "And that's what makes it work. Like, using another example, this scar-" he traced a faint line beneath her bottom lip - "right here? Some people might call it a flaw. But your face is so, so perfect, so there's no way it can be, you know?" Georgie blushed, but didn't say anything. "And yeah, on someone else, the same scar might detract from their beauty, on you, it just, blends in. See, nothing exists where all the elements are perfect. Perfection comes when all the fallible elements fit together in a perfect solution."

Georgie closed her eyes. Dillon's fingertips were gently caressing her lips. She kissed the tips of his fingers shyly. "Dillon, my face is not-" she was cut off by his lips.

"Shhhh..." he pulled back just enough so that his lips still brushed faintly against hers every few words. "Yes, it is. When I look at your face, my eyes see perfection."

"I think that blow to the head may have affected your vision," she giggled quietly. He pulled her closer, so she was practically sitting in his lap. They both felt their breathing increase.

"My vision," Dillon almost growled, "is perfectly fine."

He caught her lower lip in between his and kissed her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist. Georgie's arms went around his neck and she drew her fingernails through his hair. Dillon almost groaned when Georgie nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. For a girl with next to no experience, she knew exactly how to drive him crazy. He traced the tip over his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth only enough to let the tip of her own tongue slip out to paint his lips, teasing him. Dillon couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed her lips apart, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Georgie gave up the teasing and swirled her tongue around his in an intricate pattern. For a girl who was a stranger to the art of french kissing, Dillon thought, she was doing extremely well. He ran his fingernails along the side of her neck, by her ear, causing Georgie to moan loudly into his mouth. Dillon couldn't take it. He pulled his mouth away from hers and grabbed her head in his hands, tilting it. He kissed the spot his fingernails had just been, groaning as she threw her head back to expose more of her neck to his ravaging mouth. Georgie was raking her nails roughly through Dillon's hair, her eyes closed as he kissed her neck. He sucked gently on the juncture where her shoulder met her neck and she cried out throatily.

"Oh god! Dillon!"

Hearing Georgie call out his name like that was the sexiest thing Dillon had ever heard in his life. It took every ounce of strength he had not to flip her body underneath his. In a split second, before he lost all sense of right and wrong, he tore his mouth away from her neck and scooped his arms under her legs and lifted her from his lap. "Georgie, no, we can't!" He placed her down so that she was on the bed next to him, instead of on top of him.

She leaned her head back, her eyes closed, her rapid breathing matching his. "You didn't like..." she trailed off, sounding a little hurt.

"No, no, no, that's definitely not it, it's just-"

"I wanted you to know that I can," she interrupted.

"Can what?" Dillon was perplexed.

Georgie turned her head away. "Rock your world. Faith said that she could and I couldn't." Her voice sounded broken.

Dillon wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "The only good thing Faith can do to my world," he told her gruffly, "is stay the hell out of it. As for you, Miss Jones-" this elicited a small smile from her - "you have been rocking my world since the first second I laid eyes on you. Or," he teased her, "should I say, since the first time you laid lips on me?"

She smiled and blushed at this but quickly grew serious again. "So then why did you want to stop?" she wanted to know.

Dillon shut his eyes and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "I didn't," he whispered against her lips and cheek. "That's why I knew I had to. Because this hospital room is probably one of the top ten places I shouldn't be thinking about making love to you."

"Making love to me?" she whispered, disbelieving.

"Yeaaah..." he drew out the word. "I know I said that I didn't expect to make love to you and I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't think about it or that I don't want-"

"I want you too Dillon," Georgie interrupted him. "I'm just not-"

"-ready to actually plan to do it," he finished. "It's okay. I'm probably not either." He turned her face toward his so he could kiss her mouth slowly. They stared into each others' eyes and, finding nothing else to distract them, leaned in to kiss again. They started to open their mouths to each other and Georgie pulled away swiftly.

"So," she said brightly in her best 'what, who me, no my tongue was not just in your mouth' voice, "what about National Velvet?"

Dillon laughed out loud and snuggled her to his body, kissing her on the cheek with a resounding smack. She giggled. "Too contrived for my taste," he responded, in answer to her question. "Valiant effort though."

She swatted him lightly. "Give me a break!" she insisted. 'Until I met you, my idea of a classic movie was "Dirty Dancing."

"Well," he conceded, "the 80s movies do have a certain cultural appeal about them. They really are a genre in and of themselves. Speaking of which, rumor has it that "Heathers" is being rereleased next year for a fifteenth anniversary-type thing. We have to go."

"I can't," Georgie whispered.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Dillon was bewildered. "What, do you have another date that night?"

"No," Georgie insisted. "It's just that-" she blushed, "-it's rated R."

What she was saying dawned on Dillon. "Oh, that's right," he said. "I forgot what a young 'un you are."

She tickled him. "You be quiet!"

He ticked back for a moment and then pulled her down so she was lying flush next to him. He held her head against his chest and listened to her breathing, which almost matched his heartbeat. Both slowed down to a serene level as she closed her eyes. They lay quietly for several minutes, Dillon stroking Georgie's hair absently.

"What are the other nine?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"Nine what?"

"The other nine of the top ten places you shouldn't think about making love," Georgie reminded him.

Dillon laughed. "Hmmm...how about a morgue, a chem lab, any house of worship, a nursery school, a convalescent home..."

"...a cemetery, a public washroom, the school cafeteria on meatloaf day..." Georgie added, laughing.

"...and the opera," Dillon finished. "There's nine."

They laughed, hugging each other tightly. Dillon pulled Georgie's mouth up to his and kissed her again. He couldn't help himself. He had come so close to losing her - he just couldn't stop kissing her. He nudged her lips with his tongue again, but this time she didn't tease him, just opened her mouth slightly to grant him access and sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss-

"Never fear, the concussion cavalry is here - hey! Get a room!"

Dillon pulled his lips away from Georgie's to glare good naturedly at his cousin, who was being wheeled into the room by Zander. Emily held the portable DVD player in her hands. Behind Zander was Lucky, who was wearing a backpack and carrying a tray with five large paper cups on it.

"This is a room," he growled at her. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"My cousin, the married woman, ladies and gentlemen," Dillon mocked, partially to cover up his embarrassment at having been caught with his tongue in Georgie's mouth for the second time that day. Damn, hadn't people ever heard of knocking? But really, he was more amused than anything.

Lucky put the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed. "Hey darlin'," he said to Georgie in a manner that reminded her of Luke, "how you feeling?"

Georgie was a little embarrassed to know that Lucky had spent the better part of his evening carrying her through the corridors of General Hospital as if she were four years old, but she was too grateful for Dillon's safety and for the fact that she was lying in his arms to care too much. "I'm much much better," she told Lucky, a little shyly. "Thank you for, well, thank you for taking care of me today."

Lucky leaned down and hugged her tight. "Anytime doll."

"So, what do you mean, concussion cavalry?" Dillon wanted to know.

"Well," said Zander, "Bobbie came by to tell us that you were OK, but that you needed to stay awake so you and Georgie were sitting up all night.."

"And I," continued Lucky with an air of superiority, "happen to be an expert when it comes to head injuries."

"That's the truth," quipped Em. "I think I've been present at more of your concussions than your birthday parties."

Lucky swatted at her. "Quiet, Quartermaine!"

Emily swatted right back from her wheelchair. "Hey, that's Quartermaine-Smith to you, Spencer!"

Zander pretended to pout. "You mean, it's not just Smith? Emily Smith?"

Lucky looked at him pointedly. "Would you give up the Quartermaine name?" he asked.

Zander nodded. "Okay, I see your point..."

"It carries a lot of power," Lucky continued.

"Which is usually used for evil," quipped Dillon, from the bed. Everyone laughed.

Zander held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I give," he said."I'm a jerk."

"Never," Emily assured him. She grinned. "It's just obviously up to me to see that you become the perfect feminist."

Zander, Lucky and Dillon all groaned at this. Georgie lightly punched Dillon's shoulder, and Emily managed to smack Zander with her right hand while using her left foot to kick Lucky on the backside. Dillon was impressed.

"Okay," he said laughing, "finish telling me about the purpose of this infiltration."

The others laughed in response. "Like I was saying," Lucky continued, pretending to glare at Emily. "I know all about having to stay up after a concussion, so we brought the survival kit."

Dillon raised his eyebrows as Lucky walked over to the table and picked up two of the large cups, handing one to Dillon and one to Georgie. "Chocolate milkshakes."

Georgie took a noisy drink from her straw. "Yum! Thanks Lucky!"

"Yeah, thank you," echoed Dillon.

Lucky nodded and continued on, pulling things out of the backpack. "Mad Libs, deck of cards, portable radio, bottles of water, orange juice, carrot sticks and grapes, air popped popcorn with peanut butter M&Ms - a bizarre but enticing combination crazy Emily here introduced me to when I crashed my go cart and bashed my head on a rock-"

"-crazy Emily, my foot," she objected. Lucky pretended to ignore her.

"And of course, Em told me that you're a movie freak," he addressed Dillon. "So I got a bunch of comedies. Good for energy."

"You didn't get anything with Adam Sandler, did you?" Dillon asked cautiously, but jocularly.

"No way!" Lucky was indignant. "Just the good stuff!" He pulled out a stack of DVDs and handed them to Dillon for inspection.

"Monty Python and Mystery Science Theater." Dillon laughed approvingly. "Very nice."

"Well," said Emily, "which one should we watch first?"

"The Brain That Wouldn't Die, definitely," said Dillon. "But Em, are you sure you're okay? It's almost 2 in the morning."

"I'm fine," Emily assured him. "I've been resting a lot. And we won't stay all night."

"Unless we have to," spoke up Lucky in his big brother voice, looking at Dillon pointedly.

"Pipe down, Lucky," Emily laughed. "Georgie doesn't need a superhero to protect her against Dillon."

"But thank you for the concern," grinned Georgie, receiving a mock salute from Lucky.

"Even so," Dillon told Emily, eager to start the movie and end the particular strain of conversation, "Bobbie brought in a cot for Georgie. Why don't you take it? That is, if Georgie doesn't mind staying up here."

"Oh I don't mind," Georgie said, trying to sound breezy and failing miserably. Dillon laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Zander pulled the cot over and lifted Emily out of the wheelchair, sitting her down on the cot and then sitting behind her, against the wall, so that she could lean back into his chest. Georgie's candy striper instincts kicked in and she slid off the bed to go to the closet and get out the extra blanket, which she handed to Emily.

"Thanks Georgie," Em said sweetly.

"Thank you," said Zander.

Georgie smiled at them and climbed back up on the bed, situating herself in Dillon's arms. Lucky finished setting up the DVD player, handed a milkshake each to Emily and Zander and took his own, settling himself in Emily's wheelchair, his feet propped up on the stiff hospital chair by the bed. The five young people focused on the screen. Lucky glanced sidelong at Emily and pouted.

"I think I would make a very good superhero, thank you," he said, objecting to her prior statement.

Emily nodded sagely. "True, very true," she conceded. "You would look great in tights."  
Zander, Dillon and Georgie laughed out loud. Emily barely dodged the handful of popcorn and M&Ms that came hurtling toward her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The grand ballroom was swirling with noise and liquor. On the stage at the front of the huge black and white dance floor, Glenn Miller and his orchestra played an energetic jitterbug. Men in tuxedos swung brightly dressed women around the dance floor. The clink of glasses could be heard at almost every table as the guests celebrated.

Dillon sat at a bank table on the edge of the dance floor with his cousin Emily and her husband Zander, his back to the wide, curving staircase that led down into the ballroom.

Zander and Dillon drank from thin stemmed martini glasses as Emily sipped from a glass of tonic water. Her hair shone in waves and her yellow halter dress gave only the slightest hint that she was to become a mother in the next half-year. Dillon smiled at his cousin.

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight, Emily?"

Emily smiled graciously. "Thank you, Dillon."

Zander smiled tenderly at his wife, agreeing tenfold with Dillon's sentiment. Emily was beautiful. The color of her dress reminded him of the sun and her circumstance only added to the already-present glow in her eyes. Zander let his eyes swim with desire for only a second before he turned to his cousin-in-law, clearing his throat.

"Dillon," he asked, "how is the new motion picture coming along?"

Dillon smiled. His work was his second love. He took pride in what he did. "It's going very well," he informed Zander. "Right now I'm working with the design team to figure out the set dressings. I wish we had enough money to actually shoot in Paris the entire time but with the way that-"

"Oh my..." Emily gasped. The two men followed her gaze.

Standing on the balcony that looked down over the dance floor was Georgiana Jones. She wore a strapless dress of silvery blue, with a matching chiffon wrap. The wrap had slid down in the back, exposing the creamy skin of her gently sloped shoulders. Her light brown hair had been swept back from her face in a loose chignon, some strands hanging down in a carefree manner, and she had tucked small white blossoms throughout. The young woman's golden brown eyes surveyed the ballroom below, coming to rest on a young man. She began to descend the stairs.

Dillon felt his breath catch in his throat. Feeling a daze he knew was not the result of half a martini, he rose from his seat. Zander, always the gentleman, did the same. He, however, remained at his place while Dillon began walking away from the table. He moved across the floor, barely noticing the dancing couples. In fact, he didn't even notice them at all, just seemed to drift across the room toward the staircase.

As she walked down the last few steps, Dillon stood at the bottom, watching her. When she came into reach, he extended his hand, which she accepted, allowing him to assist her down the final three stairs. She came to rest in front of him, the light in each of their eyes rivaled only by the light in the eyes of the other. He kissed her fingertips.

"Georgie..." he breathed with adoration and astoundment. It was just her name, not even her full name, one word, two syllables, but between Dillon and Georgie, it said everything.

He led her out on to the dance floor. The sound of the voices and dining had faded. The tempo of the music had descended into a romantic ballad. And if the couples who had just been dancing were still there, Dillon couldn't see them. He took Georgie in his arms.

They danced easily, as if they were meant to dance with one another. Dillon's eyes never left Georgie's. He could feel his heart rate was twice as fast as normal. This was the effect she had on him. Dear god, she was beautiful...

Dillon took the hand that had been holding Georgie's and moved it behind his head, so that she was holding gently on to the back of his neck. He removed his hand from hers and brought it gently to the side of her face, running the tips of his fingers softly over her cheek and jaw. Georgie gazed up at him with eyes full of trust.

Slowly, deliberately, he lowered his lips to hers. The first touch was just a brush, light as a butterfly wing, but Dillon felt a shiver course through his entire body. He used the hand that rested on the small of her back to pull her closer to him. He could feel the warmth from her body coursing through his blood. Dillon moved in slightly to capture Georgie's soft bottom lip between his. He felt her sigh against his mouth and shudder with delight in his arms. He just held her tighter and deepened the kiss, his head swimming. "I could spend the rest of my life kissing her..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. A banging sounded on the hospital room door, jarring Dillon from his reverie.

"Damn it," he swore to himself, but called out, "come in!"

The door opened and Lucky entered, holding the arm of -

"-Elizabeth!" Dillon said, sitting up straighter. "You're - you're up!"

Elizabeth smiled. She was walking with a cane and wearing a pair of tortoise shell glasses, but her eyes no longer had that vacant look in them.

"Are you...healed?" Dillon asked hesitantly.

"Most of the swelling has subsided and the doctors think that I'll have one hundred percent recovery in time. It'll just be a matter of patience, which, let's be honest, isn't exactly my strong suit."

Lucky whistled in agreement and Dillon laughed when Liz elbowed him. The door opened and Georgie slipped inside.

"How are-" she started to say to Dillon and noticed the other young woman in the room. "Elizabeth!" she rushed to her and they hugged warmly. "You're better?!"

"You would think that they were the ones with compromised vison," joked Lucky, earning swats from both Elizabeth and Georgie. "I don't know why I take this abuse." He grinned. "Hi Georgie." He gave her a squeeze.

She smiled and hugged back. "Hi Lucky."

Dillon pretended to pout from the bed. "Hey, what about me?" he protested.

Lucky and Elizabeth laughed. Georgie slipped out of Lucky's grasp and walked over to the side of the bed, wrapping her arms around Dillon's neck. He returned the embrace and then, with a triumphant laugh, scooped her up on to the bed beside him. She shrieked in surprise and delight. Lucky and Liz snickered as Georgie then tried to feign calm, arranging herself daintily on the edge of the bed. She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. "Hi Dillon..."

He grinned at her. "Hi Georgie..."

They locked eyes, until a gentle cough reminded them that they were not alone. Quickly, they turned back to the other pair in the room.

"Elizabeth was just talking about her recovery," Dillon informed Georgie. He gestured to the chair. "Sit down," he told Liz. She did, three pairs of eyes focused on her.

"So, what about the recovery?" Georgie asked, sounding anxious. "Are you all healed?"

"Well, not all healed," Liz explained. "My vision is still pretty blurry. But I can see well enough to walk around inside without falling over, and to do basic stuff - you know, bathe, dress, eat, watch tv. The doctors said that it will be a few weeks before I can go out alone or cook, but that I should be able to see well enough to paint again in a couple weeks." She smiled brightly when she said this. "And they said in another six to eight weeks I should be able to go back to work."

"That's great news," enthused Georgie.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is. Granted, it will be at least three months before I can read a book and six months before I can drive, but one thing at a time, you know?"

They nodded. "That's awesome, Elizabeth," said Dillon.

"Yeah," echoed Georgie. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled at them and grew quiet. After a moment, she got up and walked toward the bed.

"Dillon," she said quietly. "I never got the chance earlier to thank you for what you did."

"It's no big deal." He tried to brush it off, but she stopped him.

"Yes, it is," she insisted. "It's a very big deal. If you hadn't come in, Faith probably would have killed me. But you risked your life and your safety to save me and because of it, ended up having to risk your own life again. That's incredibly heroic. I don't know what I would have done if anything really horrible had happened to you, but I can't even begin to say how grateful I am for what you did for me..."

Dillon blushed. "Well then, you're welcome," he said quietly. Elizabeth bent over the bed to give Dillon a tight hug, which he returned. She straightened up and stepped back from the bed. Lucky came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So Elizabeth, are you going to be living..." Georgie trailed off. She didn't quite know how to bring up the topic of Ric Lansing.

Elizabeth understood. "We're divorcing. Or more specifically, I'm divorcing him." Her tone was short and Georgie knew not to say anything more on the topic. She merely nodded. Elizabeth went on, her tone considerably softer. "I'll be moving back in with my grandmother."

Georgie looked worried. "But doesn't she work a lot of hours?"

Elizabeth smiled at the younger girl. "She's going to cut back so that she can be at home more."

"And I'm going to move in with them," Lucky added.

Georgie tried to hide her surprise, but Dillon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Lucky shot him a look. "They have a spare room."

"Mmmmhmmm..." Dillon was enjoying himself. Georgie smacked him lightly, but she was giggling.

"So, Dillon," interrupted Elizabeth. "Have the Quartermaines been by?"

Dillon made a 'kinda-sorta' gesture with his hand. "Ned stops in every night and Monica and Alan check in when they're on their shifts. Zander brings Em down every day, which is great. A.J. hates me for some reason, so no-"

"A.J.'s always been kinda damaged," Lucky informed him.

"Yeah, that's definitely a way to put it," Dillon replied, sounding a touch bitter. Lucky quickly moved on.

"And what about the patriarch?" he joked. Dillon laughed.

"Once," he responded. "He brought Grandmother. It was kind of great. I'm in the hospital, recovering from a concussion and surgery and he starts railing at me about my hair. So Grandmother just goes "Edward, shut up-"

"Someone told Mr. Quartermaine to shut up?" Georgie was incredulous.

"Yeah! And he actually did!" Dillon told her, excited. "Just clammed right up. Then he came over and put his hand on my shoulder and said "well, I'm-I'm very glad to see you're making such an excellent recovery, young man."

"How affectionate," quipped Elizabeth.

"Hey man, I loved it," laughed Dillon. "Watching the old man trying to have a warm moment with the Devil's Spawn grandson, it was great."

"I still can't believe someone said "shut up" to Mr. Quartermaine and the roof didn't cave in," Georgie wondered. The others laughed.

"Lila is an unearthly force," Lucky explained to Georgie. "She's the sweetest, most refined lady you will ever meet, but she's tough, and she's the only person in the world who can put Edward in his place."

"What about Emily?" Dillon wanted to know.

"She comes close," Lucky explained. "Whether Edward will admit it or not, Em captured his heart the minute she walked into that house when she was a little girl and I think without her, Edward would be a lot worse. He's not a man who really appreciates what he has, you know? Except for Lila. And he's grateful for Em, cause he always wanted a granddaughter, because, well-" Lucky realized what he was about to say and trailed off.

"-because my mother was such a disappointment as a daughter," Dillon finished for him.

Lucky's eyes shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't deny it. There was an awkward silence.

"Of course, he'll always clam up a bit if he loses a bet," Lucky cracked.

The others turned to him. "Eh?" queried Dillon, interested. Any discomfort had disintegrated.

Lucky grinned. "Years ago," he explained. "Em's birthday party - I think she was twelve - I bet Edward on a game of poker..."

"And..." Elizabeth prodded him on. Lucky smirked.

"Took him to the cleaners."

"Yeah!" cheered Dillon. The others laughed. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," called out Dillon. The door opened and Mac entered the room. He looked serious.

"Hi Dad," called Georgie. Mac looked over at her, and smiled, but winced slightly. It was going to take some time for him to get used to seeing her so close to Dillon. She was only sitting on the edge of the bed, but still. Baby steps, Mac told himself, baby steps.

"Hi honey," he responded, smiling at her. He looked around to the others, his face resuming its expression of a moment earlier. "I'm actually glad you're all here."

"Has there been a new development?" Lucky's police training was evident in his tone.

"Yes." Mac nodded.

The four young people exchanged glances. Lucky and Liz unconsciously moved closer to the bed. Dillon, without even looking, reached out to grasp Georgie's searching hand. Lucky's hands tightened on Elizabeth's shoulders. Mac just watched them.

"So, what happened, Commissioner?" Dillon prodded.

"Yes, please tell us," Elizabeth added anxiously.

Mac regarded them. Elizabeth looked anxious. Lucky was trying to maintain professionalism in his curiousity. Dillon looked interested, and Georgie was wide-eyed.

"Faith threw a blood clot," he informed them. "She died."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Mac looked at four pairs of eyes that were saucer wide. Georgie, Dillon, Lucky and Elizabeth took a moment to let the news sink in as Mac waited patiently.

"Faith is dead?" Georgie's voice sounded squeaky, like a cartoon mouse.

"Yes," Mac told her.

Lucky swallowed loudly.

Dillon stayed quiet, blinking every few seconds. He stared at the blanket. Then he looked Mac dead in the eye.

"Am I being charged with murder?" he asked. Georgie looked like she was about to protest, but Dillon gently restrained her, needing to hear the answer. He held her hand and waited. Mac sighed.

"Dillon, do you want a lawyer here?"

Dillon shook his head. "It's fine. I want to hear this myself first." Mac nodded and went on.

There are a couple of options," he explained. "The district attorney-"

"Baldwin," cut in Lucky. "Mac, he's a sniveling bastard, can't he be kept out of this, and any other cases, for that matter?" Mac held up a hand to stop him.

"He's actually being decent here, Lucky," Mac told him, "partially under duress." Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Your aunt basically threatened his life if he wasn't humane."

"Bobbie?" Elizabeth was both surprised and not, at the same time. Lucky grinned despite himself. Mac nodded.

"What about Dillon?" Georgie sounded just the tiniest bit hysterical. Mac turned back to them. "Well, considering the, um, unusual circumstances, the situation is a little different. Normally you would be charged, and then the D.A. would possibly put an offer on the table, but in this case, they're giving the offer first. One year probation, 50 hours community service and a class on reckless driving."

"Community service?!" Elizabeth was upset. "Dillon ought to be given a reward for this - driving Faith into a tree was community service!" Lucky placed a finger to her lips and she quieted down.

Dillon was quiet. Lucky asked what they were all wondering.

"What if Dillon doesn't take the deal? What's the charge?"

Mac sighed. "Involuntary manslaughter. If you go to trial, there's a good chance you'll get off on self-defense, but it would depend heavily on the jury pool."

"What about my record?" Dillon wanted to know. Being charged for theft was one thing, but killing someone was quite another.

"If you take the deal, your record will be sealed upon successful completion of the probation. And if you do decide to go to trial and win, the case will also be kept off your records."

Dillon looked thoughtful. "So I can go to trial, make a lot of people take the time to dredge up memories of the things Faith was capable of, and possibly end up serving jail time, or I can do some community service, go to a class and take probation and then after a year I'll have a clean slate, so to speak? It seems pretty clear to me."

"But Dillon, what about college?" Georgie wasn't sure why she was bringing this up, but suddenly it seemed very important to her. "You could be found innocent. You probably would be. But if you don't at least try, you'd have this on your record for a year. You're supposed to apply to college this year!" Her voice was rising, upset. Dillon put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh... calm down." She took a few deep breaths. Dillon went on, looking her in the eyes. "Yeah, I might get off, but I might also be convicted. Going to trial is a risk and for once, I know that taking the risk isn't the way to go. If I take the deal, I'm guaranteed that this will be off my record in a year, as long as I stay out of trouble. And I know you're worried about me getting into college, but I can just take a year off from school and apply when you do." He swiped a thumb across her cheek.

"Okay?" She nodded silently. He turned to Mac. "I'll accept the D.A.'s offer," he said quietly.

Mac nodded. "Good decision," he told Dillon. "The class and the community service will be easy. And like you said, no trial and no jail time, you just have to stay out of trouble." Suddenly, he looked pointedly at Dillon. "Especially," he warned the young man. "If you think you've got a snowball's chance in hell at dating my daughter."

"Daddy!" Georgie was suddenly bright pink.

Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand. "I think we should go. Thanks for letting us know Mac. Bye Georgie, Bye Dillon." They waved.

"Mac." Lucky nodded. "Bye Georgie." He smiled at her and grinned widely at the boy next to her. "Good luck," he told Dillon. He and Elizabeth left.

Georgie was blushing, cringing at what Mac had said. Dillon had been silent, looking at his hands. He contemplated them for a few moments and lifted his head, staring Mac right in the eye.

Lucky handed Elizabeth a cola and took a seat next to her on the couch in the hospital waiting area.

"Thanks." She took a sip, trying to calm her nerves. Lucky placed a hand on her arm.

"How are you feeling?" he wanted to know. She turned to face him.

"I'm glad," she admitted. "I know that it isn't right to celebrate another person's death, but-"

"-but she wasn't human," Lucky said softly, "she was a monster. She was cruel and manipulative, and took pleasure in everyone's pain."

Elizabeth nodded. The truth was, there was only one other person in the world whose death she would have celebrated. But she didn't need to say anything. Lucky knew, and she knew he knew, so the words didn't need to be said.

"After everything," he began, rubbing her hand, "I'm just glad that you're going to be okay, that everything is going to be okay."

She locked eyes with him. Her vision was still compromised, but somehow she could always read his eyes. There was a lot to be said, but all in due time.

"Thank you," she told him. They stared at each other another couple seconds. Then

Lucky slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him.

Her head still fit perfectly on his shoulder.

Dillon stood firm. "May I?" he asked.

"May you what, Dillon?" Mac wasn't giving an inch. Dillon took a deep breath.

"Date your daughter, sir." Dillon's voice was firm, but respectful. Georgie watched the exchange between the two men.

"Why should I trust you?" Mac was in his interrogation mode.

"Dad!" Georgie wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but Dillon held his own.

"Because all I want is to make Georgie happy and keep her safe," he told Mac seriously. "I know that you want the same thing and that you've always just tried to protect her, but Georgie doesn't need protection from me."

"You took her to a motel on a stolen bike," Mac reminded Dillon.

"Yes," conceded Dillon. "And it was a dumb thing to do, I admit, especially the bike part. But I never laid a hand on Georgie and that's the god's honest truth." When Mac didn't say anything, he continued. "Look, Commissoner Scorpio, I'm sure it would be really easy for you to just tell Georgie she can't see me, and that she's grounded for the rest of her life, but do you really think that will make her happy?" Mac's nostrils flared and Dillon hurried to cover his own ass. "What I mean is, if you let Georgie and I see each other, then I can take her out in the way that-that you would probably want someone to take her out. I could come to your house and pick her up, and you could interrogate me about where I was going to take her and remind me every single time about making sure I drive carefully, and I can bring her home and walk her to the door-"

"Georgie has a curfew."

"And I'll have her home in time for it."

"She wants to go to an Ivy League college."

"I think that's great."

"If I ever, ever were to hear about you drinking-"

"I don't drink-"

"-and then driving with my daughter in the car-"

"-would never happen-"

"-I would have you thrown in jail so fast-"

"Okay! Okay!" Georgie couldn't take any more. "The next thing we know, you guys are going to be negotiating livestock for my dowry." She turned to Dillon. "Your noble suitor intentions are incredibly romantic-" to Mac "-and your hyperprotective father routine is very sweet and endearing in a Biblical times kind of way, but it's not necessary. Dillon's a great guy and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or take advantage of me, nor would I let him. So before anyone starts mentioning the number of goats that I'm worth, let's end this little display of machismo, shall we?"

Dillon and Mac just stared at her. Georgie's exasperation was growing.

"Dad," she demanded, "say something."

"Um, Georgie, I-"

"Not to me," she interrupted. "Say something to Dillon."

Mac was taken aback at Georgie's tone, but he turned to Dillon and looked at him carefully for several moments. Dillon looked back, not defiantly, just looked. When Mac had contemplated to his satisfaction, he spoke.

"You obviously care a great deal about Georgie."

"I love Georgie." Dillon's voice was soft, but firm. If he was afraid of how Mac would respond, he didn't show it.

Mac was thrown, but he had known this. He knew he had known this. It was just - just hard for him to hear it out loud. He turned to Georgie.

"And you..." he couldn't say the words, not yet. She understood.

"Yes." She nodded.

Mac took this in. He turned to Dillon and stared at him, hard. Dillon held his ground.

"Okay," Mac said.

"Okay?" Georgie's voice shook slightly. Dillon smiled, a tiny bit, and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Georgie was silent, but she bit her lip from the inside.

There was nothing left to say on the matter. Mac slipped back into police mode.  
"I'll inform the D.A. of your decision, Dillon." He spoke crisply.

For about a nanosecond, Dillon was confused, then it clicked into place. He nodded. "Thank you Commissioner."

Mac nodded back and excused himself, closing the door quietly behind him.

Georgie and Dillon watched him go in silence. When the door closed, they remained still for several moments. Then Dillon reached for her. Without a word he pulled her face close to his, brushing his lips against her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, even the tip of her nose, before sliding their mouths together in a fiery kiss. The inside of her mouth was warm from their mingled breaths. He sought refuge in her lips and tongue.  
When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless. Georgie rested her head against Dillon's shoulder, trying to calm her nerves. For several minutes, the room was silent, except for their breathing.

"Wow," Georgie finally spoke up. "That was an intense hour."

"Yeah..." Dillon agreed. "You know, between potential manslaughter charges and Mac, I have to say, I think jail might be less scary."

Georgie laughed. "I know," she assured him softly. "But Mac just wants to be extra careful with me."

"Because of what happened when he wasn't extra careful with Maxie?" Dillon asked.

"Well, that, and - have I ever told you about Robin?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I think maybe you mentioned her once...lives in Paris, right?" Dillon couldn't recall anything else.

"That's right. Mac's niece. My cousin. Well, step-cousin if you want to be extremely technical, but she's more like my sister. Mac raised her." Dillon nodded, following along. "Anyway, she had this boyfriend, Stone, who just loved her like crazy, and they ended up sleeping together. He was her first, but he had - you know, a past. Anyway, it turned out that he had AIDS and Robin contracted HIV when she was just a little older than Maxie."

"Oh wow..." Dillon was shocked.

"I think Mac blames himself," Georgie continued, "which is why he gets overprotective about me and Maxie."

"Your cousin, is she...okay?" Dillon wasn't quite sure how to ask the question.

"Actually, she's great," Georgie told him. "It's been like, eight years, and she's never shown any signs of sickness. She's a doctor now."

"Wow." Dillon was impressed, but something needed to be said. "Georgie, you have to know that when we come to that point, that I'll, I'll do whatever you want, you know I'll"

Georgie cut him off. She understood what he meant. "I know." She smiled at him, looking directly into his eyes, then closed her own. "You know what," she told him. "I really don't want to get into any other huge issues right now."

Dillon conceded. "Okay," he agreed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Georgie shook her head. "I don't know."

Dillon smiled. "Well, how about I tell you about this dream I had?"

"Yes, please." Georgie arranged her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to listen to the story.

"Well," he began. "I was in this grand ballroom with lots of people, orchestra playing big band music-"

"-Like that CD you played at the Cellar?"

"Mmmmhmmmm...so you appear at the top of the steps leading down into the ballroom. And you look, might I add, incredible." -Georgie giggled- "You're dressed in a light blue strapless dress and you have flowers in your hair. You come down the steps and I take your hand and lead you out on to the dance floor. And every one else just, disintegrates and it's only you and me."

"Sounds...cinematic." She knew he would appreciate the description.

"Yeah..."

"So," she smiled slyly. "Does it have a happy ending?"

He smiled back. "Are you asking me if the guy gets the girl in the end?" He felt a shiver as he remembered having this conversation the first time, remembering how close he had held her as they'd danced. She nodded.

"Well then, yes it does."

Georgie tilted her head. "I think I want to see it sometime." She knew this didn't quite make sense, but it was too fun, this memory lane/fantasy combination. Besides, she was looking forward to what had happened next.

Dillon didn't disappoint. He stroked her cheek with his fingers and leaned in close, his breath tickling her cheeks. "I'll tell you what, how about I show you right now?"

"Okay." She'd barely breathed the word, and then he was kissing her softly. But this time there was no interruption. No snide Maxie, no jerky Kyle, no stoner Zack. Just the two of them. She revelled in the feeling of his lips. He revelled in the taste of hers. Dillon never really liked grape bubblegum, but it was Georgie's favorite, and for some reason, the flavor was delicious on her lips.

The kisses slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. Dillon wrapped his arms around Georgie, pulling her down to rest against him. She traced a finger along his collarbone and looked up at him, seeming the tiniest bit nervous.

"I love you," she whispered.

He cupped the side of her face and she leaned her cheek against his hand. "And I love you," he promised.

Georgie leaned her head on to the sweet spot between his shoulder and his chest, closing her eyes. Dillon closed his and they just breathed together. He remembered something she had said, and smiled.

"Georgie?" he called softly.

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

He tipped her chin up toward him. She looked into his eyes and narrowed hers when she saw the sneaky grin he was trying so hard to conceal.

"What?" Her tone was suspicious.

He kissed her lips affectionately. "So how many goats ARE you worth?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"So, do you really think that not going to trial is the best thing?" Georgie desperately wanted to support Dillon's choice, but the entire scenario made her nervous no matter what. He took her hand.

"I do, Georgie, I really do," he said softly. "Look, you heard what your dad said. It would mean a lengthy trial, a lot of people would have to testify, and if the jury isn't right, I could still get convicted. It just makes more sense. I'll just - do what they say, you know?" She nodded. "I'll try to stay out of trouble for a year - who knows? Maybe I'll be good at it. And then we can, you know, apply to college together..."

She smiled. "You want to go to the same college as me?"  
Dillon shook his head and kissed her nose. "Oh, I'd love to, but let's be honest, I'm not getting into the same college you are. But think Harvard... there are lots of colleges in Boston..." Georgie raised her eyebrows. "Or, you know...Stanford... or you could always go to the Sorbonne... we could live in Paris..."

"Robin went to the Sorbonne."

"See, you could see your cousin, go shopping on the Champs-Elysees or do whatever it is girls like to do in Paris." Georgie giggled. Dillon's voice softened. He stroked her hair. "We could get an apartment in Montmarte, right near the Place du Tertre... eat at little sidewalk cafes...they have the best ice cream in the world at this place on the Ile St. Louis...and every night we could go home and light about a hundred candles and just listen to the voices and street musicians..."

"Dillon! You have to stop!"

He looked at her, confused. "But why?"

"Because," she told him, tugging at the leather cord around his neck, "how can you expect me to be able to be able to go back to boring PC High and stay sane if you keep filling my head with these fantasies?"

He kissed her cheek. "You've got to have fantasies Georgie...and just believe that they'll come true, you know?"

Georgie blushed. Dillon looked curiously at her. "What is it, Georgie?" he teased her.

She looked away for second. "It's just that - I've kind of gotten a fantasy..."

Dillon arched his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Georgie swatted at him. "Well, yeah," she admitted. "You know, guys never looked at me before - it was always 'Maxie's little sister, the brain,' and then you came along and you saw me as Georgie. And I just, well, I didn't feel like the most important thing to you was whether or not I was pretty-"

"-You are pretty, Georgie," he interrupted. "You're beautiful."

She flushed. "Thank you, but you don't have to say that. What I meant is, you...you respect me. You make me feel appreciated and like I'm important to you because of who I am, the way I think. You make me laugh. I feel...cared for when I'm with you. You know? That's its own kind of fantasy. Not as exotic or romantic as Paris, but well..." she trailed off, looking at him shyly

Without a word, Dillon took her in his arms and kissed her. Georgie felt her body go weak as his lips stroked hers. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body into his. He moved tentatively to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip. Georgie whimpered into his mouth and shivered. Dillon brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, feeling the softness of her skin and...  
...wetness. Tears. Georgie was crying softly as they kissed.

Dillon quickly pulled away, stopping the kiss, but keeping her close. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and drew her head down to kiss away the ones that were falling.

"Baby, baby, what's wrong, what is it?" He spoke tenderly, wanting to soothe her, but somehow the timbre of his voice only made her cry harder. Dillon felt tears burning at his own eyes. He made soothing noises and showered soft kisses all over her face, wanting desperately to comfort her. She sobbed.

"I love you." Dillon was on the edge of crying himself. Seeing her so upset was killing him. "Georgie, baby, I love you so much. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Georgie clung to him and mumbled something indistinctable into his shoulder. He massaged her neck. "What?"

She pulled away from his shoulder and finally looked directly at him. The sight of her red-eyed, her cheeks streaked with tears broke Dillon's heart.

"What's the matter?" He repeated patiently.

Her lip quivered. "You...you could have been killed." Saying the words just made her start crying again. Dillon pulled her closer to him, resting her head against his chest and stroking her hair.

"Shhh..." he soothed. "It's okay, I'm all right, I'm fine."

"But you could have...you drove right into a tree, Dillon!" She made choking sounds against his shoulder. "I was so terrified for you."

"I know, I know you were." Dillon rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Emily told me how scared you were. I'm so sorry I made you go through that. Don't cry...I'm so so sorry..."

Georgie lifted her head to look at him. "Don't do things like that!" Her voice was a little more fierce than before. "Don't try to take down psychopaths or drive cars into trees or off of cliffs. Don't jump off of bridges or run into burning buildings. I can't stand the idea of losing you."

Dillon kissed her several times, trying to kiss away the sobs. Slowly, she calmed down, sniffling and whimpering, but the sobs had subsided. Dillon pulled up the corner of the bedsheet and used it to wipe the tears off her wet cheeks.

"I won't," he said, cuddling her close and stroking her hair, "I'll be more careful."

"Promise me!" She demanded, grasping a handful of his tee shirt. Dillon was too annoyed by hospital gowns and had taken to the tee shirts and sweats that he had convinced Ned to bring by. He rubbed Georgie's cheek.

"I promise," he told her seriously. "I never want to do anything to make you cry like this, ever."

She seemed satisfied by this, and lay against him, the sniffles and whimpers lessening quickly. Dillon held her and listened to her breathing resume itself to normal. A gentle rapping came on the door. Dillon sighed.

"Just a second," he called out. He drew Georgie up to a sitting position and wiped away as many traces of tears as he could. "You okay?" She nodded, putting on a smile. "Okay then... Come in!" He called out.

The door opened and Ned came in the room. He smiled at the two of them and moved to rub Dillon's shoulder in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Ned greeted him, then noticed Georgie's tear-swollen face.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just...upset about everything that's gone down," Dillon told his brother.

"Yeah, really, I'm fine," Georgie flustered, not wanting Ned to think she was a baby. He looked at her with kindness.

"Georgie, it's perfectly normal to feel upset about this whole ordeal-"

"I know, I know..."

"-something like this just feels like a complete loss of control, I'm sure. Even without the accident, a woman like Faith was can make people feel powerless and weak and not-"

"Wait a minute," Dillon interrupted. "You knew Faith-"

"in a good way," Ned finished.

"-I didn't know that."

Ned hemmed and hawed, looking very uneasy. Dillon went on.

"So wait, what kind of thing did she do to you?" Ned was avoiding Dillon's gaze and shifting his eyes like a teenager. It dawned on Dillon. His pupils dilated. "Oh my god, you didn't...did you..."

Ned looked up to see Dillon and Georgie staring at him with huge eyes, both looking slightly nauseated. He tried to think of an appropriate answer, but none came. He could only lock eyes with Dillon and then quickly look away.

That was all the response they needed. Georgie looked as if she were about to be sick.

Dillon groaned. "God, I need mouthwash."

Ned looked disturbed and Dillon quickly tried to cover his tracks. "No no no - look man I'm sorry, it's just that well-"

Ned held up his hand. "No need to explain. Believe me, it wasn't one of my prouder moments. She was a very, very determined, very manipulative woman. Once she decided that she wanted something, well, there wasn't much anyone could do to stop her-"

"-you're not kidding," Dillon muttered, half under his breath, but Ned still heard. He jerked his head to look at his younger brother.

"You didn't..."

Dillon shook his head vehemently. He sighed and looked at Ned, nodding slightly. "She tried." Ned tried hard, but couldn't mask his shock. Dillon sighed again, tracing his fingers in a pattern along the inside of Georgie's wrist. He looked at Ned. "You know how I told you that I drove the car into the tree because Faith threatened Georgie?"

"Uh huh." Ned nodded carefully, following along.

"Well, the missing part of that story is that she threatened to kill Georgie if I didn't-" Dillon stared at the end of the bed, unable to look at his brother and definitely unable to look at Georgie. "-if I didn't sleep with her," he finished.

"Oh..." Ned began slowly. It was the only thing he could think of.

Georgie had been quiet the whole time, but suddenly she spoke up, her voice disgusted. "Oh my god, do you think she knew you guys are brothers?"

"Yech." Dillon's mouth tasted bitter.

"Even if she did," Ned reasoned. "I don't think it mattered. Faith was manipulative, but she was also a coward. She made her life about gaining power by exploiting people's weaknesses, and that's what she did with Dillon."

"But what's Dillon's weakness? What, she thought that just because he's a teenager he would be all over the chance to have sex with-" Georgie sounded incredulous, and just a bit angry.

"No Georgie-" Ned began, as Dillon caught her hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and finished Ned's sentence.

"-My weakness is you."

They stared at each other, almost oblivious to Ned, when a knock sounded on the door, jarring them out of their reverie.

"Saved by the bell, well, so to speak," muttered Dillon, then called out for whomever it was to come in.

The door opened and to everyone's surprise, Maxie slipped inside. She looked shy and a bit uneasy.

"Hi." She said.

'Maxie, what are you doing here?" Georgie asked. She couldn't help feeling just the tiniest bit threatened. She and Maxie had been getting on better lately, and she trusted Dillon, completely, but no matter what, it always seemed that once guys looked at Maxie too long, she was immediately forgotten. "But Dillon is different," she told herself fiercely. "He loves me. That - means something."She pushed the thought from her head.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a minute-"

"Yeah, sure," said Georgie, sliding off the bed. "What's up?"

Maxie bit her lip. "Um, actually, I was wondering if I could have a minute alone with Dillon."

"With me?" Dillon was surprised. He and Maxie had been civil to one another, even cordial, since that conversation in the hall, but he couldn't imagine what they had to say to each other that merited privacy. Nevertheless, he nodded.

So did Georgie, with a slight reluctance. "Okay," she said.

Ned rose from the chair. "Take care Maxie." She smiled. "Dillon, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." They shook hands and Ned walked out, followed by Georgie, leaving Dillon and Maxie alone. She traced a pattern on the tile floor with the toe of her shoe.

"So...when do you get out?" Maxie asked, sounding like she was stalling for time.

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's-that's great."

Dillon narrowed his eyes at her. "Maxie, what's up?"

She smiled slightly and went over to the bed, standing next to Dillon. "I heard Mac on the phone," she began, "talking about how you caused the accident to, you know, to save Georgie..."

Dillon nodded, not quite following. "Yeah..." he said slowly.

"And I wanted to, well I wanted to thank you, for well, you know..."

"Yes..." he prodded.

"For, you know, for protecting my sister," Maxie responded. "For, 'defending her honor' or whatever the expression is, I don't know-" She was flustered.

"Maxie," Dillon interrupted. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome."

"Okay."

She took a breath and they looked at one another for a moment. She shifted her gaze around the room and cracked an ankle. The silence was getting thick.

"Hospital food sucks, doesn't it?" She blurted out.

Dillon grinned.

Georgie contemplated her choice of nail polish. Next time she was going to do something unusual like green or blue.

"You know, Georgie," she Ned say. She looked up. "-ever since you and Dillon have gotten, well, gotten close, he's not angry or seeming so alone anymore. I want to thank you for that."

She turned pink. "It's no big deal," she demured. "Dillon is, he's great, I really enjoy-"

Ned's phone rang. "Excuse me a moment," he said, picking it up. "Ned Ashton." His eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon? No, no, no that merger was supposed to come through from the Tokyo office at 9 a.m. this morning!" He was clearly annoyed. "No, no, don't bother. I'll be right in." He hung up the phone and turned to Georgie. "I'm sorry, I have to go in to the office. Will you tell Dillon that I'll stop back later tonight if I can, otherwise I'll come by to take him home tomorrow morning?"

Georgie nodded. "Okay. Bye Ned."

He smiled warmly at her. "Bye Georgie."

Georgie, alone in the hospital corridor, looked around. Dillon's door was still closed. She looked at it for a moment, wondering if Maxie was about to emerge, but when she didn't, Georgie turned away.

She meandered down to the cafeteria and paid for a cup of chocolate pudding, eating it absently at a corner table, her mind wandering back to the day that she and Dillon had shared their first kiss.

"You think I did good?" Dillon was doubtful.  
Georgie shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. "I think you did great."  
He returned the hug, but when they pulled away, the energy between them changed. He started to move in, but then turned his head quickly, looking flustered.  
"Well, you know, I-" and before Georgie knew what she was doing, her hand was on the side of his face and she was pulling him back to look at her.  
They stared at each other. Georgie's eyes were vulnerable and Dillon sought permission in them. Finding it, he placed a hand on her cheek and moved in slowly. She lifted her chin, tilting her lips up toward him. Another moment's hesitation and he closed the space between them, kissing her in a way that made her knees weak.

Georgie felt a shiver go through her body, remembering the intensity of the kiss. It had been her fourth kiss, technically, but her first true kiss. The first time she had kissed someone or been kissed because of a mutual connection, not because she was desperate or needed practice, or because Lucas was mad at Maxie. She stood up and threw the empty pudding cup in the trash, heading back upstairs.

She knocked on Dillon's door but received no response, so she slipped inside quietly, not wanting to surprise him. He was lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. Georgie watched him for a moment, smiling tenderly, and turned to leave.

"Wait," he called out. She turned back.

"Get your rest," she told him quietly. "I'm gonna go."

"No, don't," he implored her. He held his arm out. "Come here."

She walked to the bed and he took her hand, pulling her up next to him, arranging her in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful, beautiful Georgie..." he murmured sleepily.

She shook her head. "I'm not-" but she was silenced by his finger gently stroking her lips.

"Shhhh..." he hushed her.

Dillon shifted Georgie in his arms so that her head was lying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and absently played with her hair.

They both closed their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Dillon, are you sure it's wise for you to be driving, dear? You were just released from the hospital this morning."

Ordinarily, being fussed over like this would have driven Dillon crazy. But Lila Quartermaine was like an octogenarian Cindy Lou Who - she could soften even the Grinch's hard heart. He kneeled down in front of her wheelchair.

"I'm fine, Grandmother," he assured her. "I'm wide awake and my head hasn't hurt at all since two days ago."

Lila looked a bit more at ease, but was still concerned. "Well, just be careful," she said.  
"I will," Dillon promised. "And I'll be home before Ned goes to sleep so I can check in with him, if it would make you feel better. Georgie has an 11:30 curfew so I'll come home after I take her home."  
"Be certain you bring her home on time, Dillon dear," Lila advised, ignoring the comment about checking in. She knew Dillon would use good judgment. "A proper gentleman always escorts a lady home when he is told to."  
Dillon took this in. He didn't necessarily think of himself as a proper gentleman, so to speak, but he had every intention of treating Georgie like the lady she was. She was so pretty...so smart...so caring...Dillon let his mind drift off into Georgie-saturated oblivion. His expression must have betrayed him.  
"She's on your mind." Lila's voice jarred him back to reality. He blinked several times, readjusting to the present.  
"What? Oh-" he was flustered. He took a breath to calm down. Lila watched him patiently, kindly. Her eyes were trustworthy. Dillon took another deep breath and looked right at her. "Yes," he answered directly. "She's on my mind. She's on my mind constantly."  
Lila smiled warmly and leaned her head forward in a confidential manner. "Would you like to know something, dear?" She asked him, beckoning him closer. He nodded leaning toward her. "Georgie Jones is the perfect person for you. Would you like to know how I know that?" Dillon, smiling brightly at her comment, nodded again. "Because," she continued, "I don't even have to ask if she makes you happy. I just see your face and I know."  
Dillon's heart swelled. He leaned to kiss Lila's cheek. "Thank you Grandmother." She patted his hand.

"Arrrgghhh!"  
Georgie yelled out in frustration and tossed the red shirt on to the rapidly growing pile of clothing. Maxie appeared in her doorway.  
"Georgie, what's wrong?" she said in a voice that indicated she wasn't sure if she should be concerned or annoyed.  
"Dillon is going to be here in an hour and I haven't washed my hair yet and I have no idea what to wear!" Georgie told her. Maxie smiled. This was her speciality.  
"Okay," she told Georgie. "Calm down. Go and take your shower. I will put together a bunch of different options for outfits and we'll decide, all right?"  
Georgie nodded, feeling better. "All right." She took her robe off the back of her closet door and headed down the hall to the bathroom, leaving her sister to survey the pile of clothing that had taken shape on the floor.  
"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," Maxie said aloud, kneeling down to sort through the debris.

Dillon stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. After a moment of consideration, he grabbed a bottle of cologne and slapped a little bit on the back of his neck. Dillon knew next to nothing about things like cologne, but he'd wanted to go the whole nine yards when he took Georgie out, so he'd gone to Wyndham's and braved the crowds of people doing their Christmas shopping. He had grabbed the first bottle of cologne that didn't have a name that sounded like he was about to either get a sex change or throw Georgie over his shoulder and drag her back to his cave - a bottle of some Calvin Klein cologne called Crave - had paid, and gotten the hell out of there as fast as he could.  
Dillon looked down at his clothing, inspecting the charcoal pants for lint. He smoothed down his dark green shirt and straightened the monochromatic textured tie, tugging at it. Quickly annoyed by the fashionable noose about his neck, Dillon loosened the tie and yanked it over his head, tossing it on to the bed. He unbuttoned his top collar button, breathing easier, and grabbed the charcoal jacket that matched the pants. He took another quick glance in the mirror and left, slipping on the jacket as he headed down the stairs.

Georgie walked into her room, her hair up in a towel, her robe tied tightly around her body. Maxie stood at her bed, fussing with the clothing that she had laid out.  
"Okay," said Maxie, turning around when she heard the door open. "I picked out four possible outfits."  
"Okay," replied Georgie.  
"All right, choice number one." Maxie indicated a pair of red satin cigarette pants paired with a black tie-neck sweater. "It's sophisticated, but very hot."  
"I don't know," hemmed Georgie. "I don't think I want to wear pants..."  
"Well, that's one way to get Dillon's attention," teased Maxie.  
"Maxie!" Georgie was aghast. "I meant I want to wear a skirt!"  
"I know." Maxie smiled ruefully at her anxious sister. "All right, well that cancels this outfit." She tossed aside a pair of black tuxedo pants and a pink sweater. "Next!" She held up a blue flowered corset top. Georgie looked at her curiously. "It's mine."  
"Clearly," replied Georgie, eyeing the strapless, hook and eye item. It looked more like a medieval torture device than a piece of clothing, but she didn't want to insult Maxie. "Go on."  
"Okay, with..." Maxie held up a pale blue silk skirt, "and-" a white shrug style sweater. Georgie nodded in consideration. "And finally..." a lowcut pale green dress with a darker green obi style sash. It was beautiful, but Georgie wasn't sure how fancy she should look.  
"I don't know," Georgie said hesitantly. "Nothing is, I don't know, grabbing me."  
If Maxie was insulted, she covered it well. "Okay, we'll just find something else. How much time do you have?"  
Georgie looked at the clock and shrieked. "Thirty five minutes!"  
"Okay, okay," soothed Maxie, heading to the closet.  
"Wait!" Georgie picked up the tuxedo pants outfit that Maxie had tossed aside. Tne sweater was a pale pink cashmere with a jewel neck and a black satin ribbon woven around the hemline. "I think I like this sweater."  
"Okay," Maxie said soothingly. Georgie was eternally grateful that she and Maxie had mended ways. Otherwise she'd be going on her date in a yellow terry cloth bathrobe. "Go in the bathroom and dry your hair. Don't worry about making it look perfect, just get the water out and we'll put it up. In the meantime, I'll find a skirt."  
"All right."  
Georgie rushed to the bathroom to dry her hair. When she returned, Maxie had laid out an ivory wool skirt and -  
"Are those Mom's boots?" Georgie indicated a pair of black leather knee length boots with high heels. Maxie nodded.  
"Come on, get dressed," she instructed. "He'll be here in less than half an hour."  
Georgie stepped behind her closet door and slipped her robe off, quickly putting on the skirt and sweater. She stepped back into view.  
"So?"  
"You look perfect," Maxie complimented her. "Here." She handed Georgie a bottle of perfume. "Wear this one."  
"Baby Doll?"  
"Definitely," Maxie insisted. "It smells pink. You have to wear it with that outfit."  
"Thanks." Georgie was nervous. She sprayed the perfume behind her ears and on her wrists.  
"Sit." Maxie indicated the chair in front of Georgie's vanity mirror. Georgie obeyed. "What are you so nervous about?" Maxie asked as she put Georgie's hair up with chopsticks. "You and Dillon have been seeing each other for months."  
"I know," Georgie conceded. "But we've never been out on a 'proper date' before, you know? No, no sneaking around or...anything."  
There was a silence. They both knew that Georgie was referring, at least in part, to Maxie's interruption of hers and Dillon's date at The Cellar.  
Maxie shifted her weight. "You know, Dillon's completely crazy about you." She nudged Georgie playfully. Georgie smiled.  
"He's wonderful," she said dreamily, not even noticing as Maxie fastened a marquisite butterfly pendant around her neck. "He's so different from anyone I've ever met before. We talk about everything, about nothing. He's so gentle and sweet. It's just, it's so, easy with Dillon, you know?" She looked at Maxie in the mirror.  
Maxie smiled. "Yeah..." She looked just the tiniest bit wistful.

Dillon parked in front of the Scorpio-Jones house and cut the engine. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had bought off the passenger seat and slid out of the car. He shut the door and smoothed down his clothing. Walking to the door, Dillon tried to calm his nerves, anticipating the third degree from Mac. Georgie was worth anything, everything, he just hoped this would be relatively painless. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Georgie shrieked. "Oh my god, he's here!" she cried. "I'm not done with my makeup!"  
"Calm down," Maxie commanded. "I'll go down and stall him." She left the room and headed downstairs, opening the door. Dillon, holding a bouquet of stargazer and calla lilies by his side, looked surprised to see her.  
"Hey Maxie," he said.  
"Hi Dillon," she responded, opening the door wider. "Georgie will be down in a minute. Come on in."  
"Thanks." He stepped inside and looked around, a little uneasy. This was the first time that he was in the Scorpio home and wasn't in any real danger of being thrown out. "So, uh, where's Mac?" He wanted to get the interrogation over with. Maxie laughed.  
"He's out all night on a case," she said knowingly. "So you escape the search and seizure this time." Dillon laughed, a little more at ease. "Although I suppose I could try it." She made her voice deep and stern. "So, where do you plan on going tonight?"  
Dillon feigned seriousness. "Woodlawn Tavern."  
"Really?!" Maxie squealed, killing her act. "That place is beautiful!"  
"Yeah," Dillon agreed. "I hope Georgie likes it." He looked to the stairs, wondering when Georgie would be ready.  
"She'll love it." Maxie followed his gaze. "I'm sure she won't be long, but actually Dillon, while we're waiting, there's something I need to say to you. Why don't you have a seat?"  
"Okay..." Dillon sat down on the sofa, putting the flowers on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Listen, Dillon, I owe you an apology," Maxie began. Dillon raised an eyebrow. She went on. "-for the way I've acted toward you. I know that I've been really awful and nasty most of the time and I'm sorry. It's just, and this is really no excuse, I think I was just really jealous."  
"Jealous?" Dillon repeated.  
"Well, yeah," Maxie explained. "You know, I'm the older sister. I'm used to experiencing things first. Then all of a sudden, my little sister, who's never had much interest in boys is being pursued" - at this, Dillon blushed slightly - "by a guy who respects her and seems to genuinely like her for who she is, not how she looks or what she'll do for him. And meanwhile, I'm so desperate to fit in with the popular crowd that I spend my time with people who videotape me in bed and get me to steal narcotics from a hospital. So, I took out my anger at myself on you and Georgie. And I'm really, really sorry about that."  
"It's..it's okay," Dillon said. He was impressed at Maxie's realization that she had been awful in the past.  
"Look, Georgie obviously means a lot to you, and you obviously mean a lot to her," Maxie continued. "And I think...I think that she and I are doing better now, you know? We're being, you know, like, sisters and friends again. So the thing is, I'd really like it if you and I could, you know-"  
"Be friends?" Dillon cut in, with an almost undetectable sarcasm. He knew it wouldn't be quite that easy.  
Fortunately, so did Maxie. "Well, I was going to say try and get along," she clarified. "But I think I'd like if we became friends."  
"Me too." Dillon agreed. They nodded at one another, smiling with quasi-comfortable dis-ease. Neither was quite sure what to do next. Fortunately, a sound on the steps behind them broke the awkward moment. They turned around. Dillon felt his breath catch in his throat. He stood up.  
Georgie came slowly down the stairs. The pink of the sweater was set off by the natural, excited flush in her cheeks. The soft gold eyeshadow she wore emphasized the warm glow of her brown eyes. She smiled softly at Dillon.  
He was mesmerized. They walked toward each other slowly, their eyes locked. Maxie drifted off to the side of the room. Dillon and Georgie met in the middle of the living room.  
"Hi..." Georgie breathed, feeling like she was about to giggle from excitement. She fought to hold it in, wanting to be elegant.  
Dillon could feel his heart pounding. "You're gorgeous," he gasped.  
Georgie shook her head and was about to brush off his compliment with another, "no I'm not" or "don't say that," but this wasn't the time, so she simply replied "thank you."  
Dillon smiled. "Oh wait," he said. He rushed over to the couch and picked up the bouquet of flowers. He walked over and handed them to Georgie. "These are for you," he announced, stating the obvious. She took the flowers, admiring them, breathing them in.  
"They're beautiful," she told him, "thank you." She admired the flowers for a few moments and started to head into the kitchen for a vase.  
Maxie stopped her. "I'll put the flowers in water," she told Georgie, coming over. Georgie started to hand over the flowers, but Dillon stopped her.  
"Just a sec," he said, reaching over and plucking two flowers from the bouquet. He held one, a stargazer lily, out to Maxie. "For the lady," he said, bowing slightly in exaggeration. She took it. "Thank you sir," she joked back.  
Dillon held up the second flower to Georgie. Somehow in the middle of the beautiful arrangement of lilies, he had hidden a pink rose, like the one he had bought for her when he revealed his love for her. And once again, he broke off the stem and tucked the bloom behind her ear.  
"Shall we?" he asked, extending his hand. She took it. "We shall." She let him lead her out to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Dillon cut the engine and got out of the car, rushing around to the passenger side to help Georgie.  
"Thank you," she said shyly, taking his proffered hand. He led her through a set of French doors into an opulent dining room. Georgie's breath caught in her throat. She had heard all about Woodlawn Tavern, but had never been before. She felt exceedingly young and out of place. She tugged at her clothing, wishing she'd chosen a more sophisticated outfit - maybe something black.  
Dillon, on the other hand, was playing his role perfectly. He approached the tuxedo-clad maitre d'.  
"Evening," he said in a casual, yet authoritative voice. "I have reservations."  
The host arched an eyebrow at the teenage boy and his fidgeting date. "The name?" he asked haughtily.  
"Quartermaine," replied Dillon, his tone purposely airy. He knew what was coming next.  
"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Quartermaine," the man was flustered, trying to cover up his prior snobbery when he heard the name. "I have it right here - reservation for two."  
"That's correct," Dillon responded, showing little emotion. The maitre d' came around and approached Georgie, who was watching the whole scene curiously.  
"May I take your coat, Miss?" He helped her out of her coat and handed it to a woman at the coat check, receiving a ticket which he gave to Dillon. "Your table is right this way."  
"Thank you," Dillon answered.  
As the maitre d' led them to a table toward the back of the restaurant, Dillon caught Georgie's eye and winked. She put her fist to her mouth to suppress a giggle, hoping no one had seen her. They reached a cozy-looking, candlelit table off to the side, and the host started to pull out Georgie's chair, but Dillon held out a hand to stop him, helping Georgie into her chair himself. His hand was on her back as she sat down and she flushed, not accustomed to being fussed over like this.  
Once Dillon was settled in his own seat, the maitre d' spoke up.  
"Someone will be right along with your bread. In the meantime, Mr. Quartermaine, could I bring you and the lady something to drink?"  
"I'll have a sparkling mineral water and..." he looked at Georgie, who mouthed 'same' - "and the same for Miss Scorpio."  
At the sound of the name "Scorpio," the man's eyes widened. He nodded at Dillon and Georgie. "Of course," he answered. "Right away. Please, enjoy your meal."  
"Thank you," said Dillon, offering just a hint of a smile.  
"Thank you," whispered Georgie.  
The maitre d' walked away and Dillon's eyes danced with mischief.  
"Dillon!" Georgie hissed.  
Dillon opened his eyes wide, feigning innocence. "Yes Georgie?" he replied.  
She leaned toward him. "How come you just called me Miss Scorpio? My last name is Jones."  
He snickered. "I know what your last name is, Georgie. But you saw how the guy flipped when he found out he was dealing with 'the Quartermaine heir'" - Dillon made quote marks with his fingers, as Georgie nodded - "well see how much more fun it is when he sees that 'the Quartermaine heir' is taking out the police commissioner's daughter." Dillon smirked, proud of himself.  
Georgie, aghast in a way that would have her spitting her coke across the table in she weren't in such a fancy place, mimed swatting at him. "Dillon, you're terrible!" She giggled uncontrollably into her hand, muffling the sound.  
"I know," he conceded, suppressing his own laughter, "and I hate using the Quartermaine name for evil, but sometimes it's just way too funny to see how people react to it."  
"Definite reaction," agreed Georgie, nodding.  
"Besides," added Dillon. "Haven't you ever seen 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'?  
Georgie shook her head 'yes,' laughing as she remembered. "Just-just don't wander off and then start singing Danke Schoen in the middle of the restaurant."  
"No ma'am," Dillon agreed. "I think I fulfilled my public singing quota with my stint as a General Hospital gondolier, thank you very much."  
Georgie laughed. Dillon was amazing. He always managed to put her at ease, managed to make her forget about her surroundings and just bring her into the moment with him. She placed a hand over his. "Thank you."  
Dillon took her hand, massaging it between his. "What for?"  
"For making me laugh. You always do that - just make me forget about whatever scary situation I'm in. You take me into the moment with you, so all I can think about is how much I love being with you rather than how I should have" - she tugged at her pink and white outfit, grimacing - "worn something that makes me look less like a cotton candy cone."  
Dillon, his eyes swimming with love, cracked a smile at that comment. He massaged Georgie's cheek with his thumb, reaching across the small table.  
"You look beautiful Georgie," he whispered. "Perfect. You take my breath away."  
Georgie smiled and blushed. Dillon kissed his fingertips and dragged them softly over Georgie's lips, looking into her eyes.

"I told you," said Dillon, 30 minutes later, spearing a scallop with his fork. "I'm not much of a reader."  
"I know, I know," conceded Georgie, swallowing a bite of her swordfish. "But you're telling me you've never read any e.e. cummings?"  
Dillon shook his head. "I guess I've just never really got into poetry." He smiled sideways at Georgie. "Maybe you should teach me."  
She returned his smile. "Maybe I should. I could school you in something for a change." She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Okay," he gave in. "School me."  
She narrowed her eyes. "What, like, sit here and recite poetry to you?"  
He shrugged. "You know any by memory?"  
"Well, yeah, some."  
"Well, okay," he said, leaning forward. "Tell me."  
"Hmmm..." Georgie thought carefully. "Okay." Her eyes dreamy, she recited:  
somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond  
any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which i cannot touch because they are too near  
your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though i have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skillfully,mysteriously)her first rose  
or if your wish be to close me,i and  
my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;  
nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility:whose texture  
compels me with the colour of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing  
(i do not know what is is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody,not even the rain, has such small hands

"That's always been one of my favorites," she admitted when she was done.  
Dillon blinked to bring himself out of his reverie. "I think that poem was written about you," he gasped.  
Georgie laughed, turning red. "Dillon, it was written in the 1920s!"  
"I don't care," said Dillon, shaking his head. "That-that was everything I feel about you. I can't even find the words to say how much I - how much I love you."  
Georgie swallowed the lump in her throat. "That was pretty good," she breathed.  
Dillon stroked her cheek lightly. He searched for words, but finding none, leaned across the table to kiss her lips softly. On the dance floor, a woman in a beaded black gown made her way up to the stage to join the band. The first slow strains of "The Way You Look Tonight" began to play, and the woman began to sing."  
_"Someday, when I'm awfully low..."_  
"Georgie," said Dillon, holding out his hand, "will you dance with me?"  
She nodded, "Yes."  
He rose, coming around to help her out of her seat. He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. They swayed gently to the music.  
"Hey..." Dillon said softly, "you know what I was thinking about earlier today?" Georgie looked questioningly at him. "When we were talking about Paris..."  
"Mmmmm..." murmured Georgie, closing her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I want to take you there someday." Dillon was serious. Georgie opened her eyes to look at him nervously. He noticed and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Hey...what is it?"  
"It's just - what if someday doesn't come for us? I mean, I love you Dillon, I do, but we're so young and who knows what will happen? I hate the thought of not being with you.." she was cut off by his lips, kissing her softly.  
"I hate it too," he admitted. "Look, Georgie, I'm not an idiot. I know how young we are, and how much things can change. Come on, I've never lived in one place more than a year, I know about things changing. But Georgie, anything can happen. And as strong as a possibility as there is that we won't stay together, the same possibility exists that we will. Maybe even stronger. And the thing is," he leaned to kiss her cheek. "No matter what happens, no matter if we're together or not, and I hope we are, I really think you're someone I just want to always know." He hesitated, then tilted her chin up with his fingers so that she was looking into his eyes. "Is that okay?"  
She smiled, touched and comforted. It wasn't a declaration of everlasting love, or some empty promise like so many people make. Just a desire to be a part of her life, in some capacity or another. It shouldn't be too hard.  
"Yeah..." she whispered. "Yeah. That's okay." Dillon kissed her slowly. When the kiss ended, he pulled her closer to him, cradling her body against his.  
"I love you Georgie," he whispered in her ear. They moved gently to the music, clasped in each others arms.

Dillon and Georgie held hands as they walked up the front path to the Scorpio-Jones house. They stopped in front of the door.  
"Well..." Dillon began.  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," Georgie said.  
They locked eyes and smiled bashfully.  
"Do you feel like we're in-" she began.  
"-some coming of age movie?" he finished. She nodded.  
"I 've never been on a real date before," she admitted. "I don't know what else to do."  
"Me neither," he confessed.  
They glanced at each other, laughing shyly. Dillon stepped closer to Georgie.  
"Well, then according to what I've seen, I think..." he trailed off.  
"Yes?" She gazed up at him.  
Dillon stroked her cheek. "I think I'm supposed to kiss you now." He was already leaning in slowly  
She nodded slightly. "Okay." He was so close, she could feel his breath against her mouth.  
"Okay." Their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. Georgie felt her knees go weak and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After several moments, they pulled apart slowly.  
"Well," Georgie breathed, her heart racing. "Good night."  
Dillon smiled, his own heart pounding in his chest. "Good night."  
Georgie unlocked the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. She leaned against the door, touching her lips with her fingertips, still feeling Dillon's kiss. She closed her eyes blissfully.  
Outside the door, Dillon touched his own lips, smiling to himself. "Georgie..." he whispered. He sighed happily, and started down the path back to his car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"Mmmmm..." Dillon groaned in delight around the huge bite of pancakes he had shoved in his mouth. "I love real food!"  
Georgie laughed at her boyfriend. "Dillon!" she cried, pretending to be appalled. "Chew with your mouth closed!" To prove her point, she speared a small piece of one pancake with her fork and placed it delicately in her mouth, closing her lips and chewing daintily.  
Dillon gulped down his mouthful and raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, well, pardon me Madam. We can't all be as refined as you."  
Georgie swallowed her bite and patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "I know...I know...I'm just...superior..."  
She plucked a strawberry off her plate and brought it precisely to her lips, placing the berry inside her mouth. Dillon watched her with dancing eyes. When the strawberry had almost disappeared he shot forward, grabbing the back of Georgie's head to bring her closer. She let out a muffled shriek of surprise as his mouth crashed into hers. He kissed her aggressively, playfully, flicking his tongue into her mouth.  
After a minute, Dillon pulled away from Georgie leaned back in his chair, chewing decisively on the strawberry. "Mmmm...delicious."  
Georgie pouted. "Thief."  
"Ohhh..." Dillon looked at her with teasing sympathy. "Poor Georgie. Here." He picked a strawberry off of his own plate and scooted his chair closer, feeding the tiny red fruit to Georgie. He felt her lips and tongue brush against his fingertips as she ate the berry and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Dillon gently played with her bottom lip as Georgie smiled against his fingers. Unable to resist another second, he kissed her playfully for a moment, then pulled away to rub his nose against hers.  
"Hmmm...I see why you two lovebirds wanted the corner table."  
They pulled apart quickly.  
"Bobbie!" Georgie's cheeks were growing redder by the second. "I...we didn't see...hi..."  
Bobbie's eyes danced, smiling affectionately at Georgie's flustered face. "Hi Georgie. Hi Dillon. How are you feeling?"  
Dillon nodded, playing it supercool. "Hi Bobbie. I'm doing fine, thanks."  
Bobbie looked at the massacred remains of a stack of pancakes on Dillon's plate.  
"I see your appetite is strong," she remarked. Dillon laughed.  
"What? Oh yeah," he replied. "A week of hospital food makes me appreciate this real stuff so much more." To demonstrate his point, he speared another mouthful of pancakes and chewed it lustily. He swallowed and stuck his tongue out at Georgie.  
"See?" He said. "I chewed with my mouth closed."  
She stuck her tongue out back at him.  
Bobbie watched the two of them banter, smiling to herself. Before Dillon came along, Georgie had always had such lonely eyes. She had always been in Maxie's shadow. Dillon, Bobbie could tell, was responsible for bringing the light into Georgie's eyes. She smiled at the young couple.  
"Well, you two, I have to be going to work. Georgie, are you volunteering today? Do you need a ride to the hospital?"  
Georgie, her cheeks still slightly pink, smiled. "No thank you. I don't have to be there until this afternoon."  
"Actually, Georgie, why don't we finish breakfast and then go by the hospital and visit Liz and Emily before you have to sign in for candystriping?" Dillon suggested.  
"But Bobbie needs to leave now," Georgie pointed out.  
"We'll take my car," Dillon said. "And I'll pick you up at the end of the day, all right?"  
Georgie nodded, smiling at him "Okay." She looked up. "I'll see you there, okay Bobbie?"  
Bobbie nodded. "Okay. Bye Dillon."  
"Bye Bobbie."  
Bobbie walked out of Kelly's. Georgie watched her go. She turned back around toward the table, but was met by a forkful of pancakes being shoved into her mouth.  
"Mrrmmmpphhh!" She put her hand over her mouth to chew the huge mouthful. She gulped down the pancakes, glaring at Dillon, who laughed.  
"You jerk!" She swatted at him.  
Dillon looked at Georgie's lips and smirked. "You have maple syrup on your lips," he informed her, leaning closer to kiss the sticky substance off her mouth.  
"Mmmmm..." Georgie moaned quietly against his lips. Dillon thought his heart would stop. There was something about the sound she made, the way her lips vibrated against hers, that drove him absolutely crazy.  
"I love kissing you," Dillon murmured in a gravelly voice that made Georgie moan once again. Hearing the sound made him groan. "Let's get out of here."  
"Yeah, okay."  
Dillon put down ten bucks to pay for their breakfasts and helped Georgie into her coat and scarf. They rushed out the door of Kelly's, their breathing growing even heavier when they were confronted with the cold air.  
They kissed in the courtyard, the snow swirling gently around them.  
"I...I want to be alone with you," Georgie whispered in Dillon's ear, giggling nervously, "but..."  
He kissed the corner of her mouth. "But what?"  
"But I'm so cold." She shivered. Dillon wrapped drew her close to his body, wrapping his coat around her. He thought for a second.  
"This is going to sound really stereotypical, but..." she raised her eyebrows questioningly, "my car is in the lot down the block."  
Georgie nodded her head swiftly. Dillon put his arm around her shoulder and they hurried down the block. As they approached the parking lot, Georgie slipped in the snow, stumbling off balance. Before she knew what was happening, Dillon had literally swept her off her feet, lifting her up into his arms.  
"Dillon!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" he retorted rhetorically as he carried her toward the car. Georgie clung to him and giggled in delight.  
When they reached the car, Dillon placed Georgie back on the ground, reaching into his pocket for the keys. He unlocked the door and they got in quickly, grateful for the shield against the cold and wind. Dillon turned on the heater and looked at Georgie.  
"So, um, are you still cold?"  
"A little," she edged, scooting her body almost imperceptibly toward him. He took the hint and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. His eyes shifted to her lips and he stole a quick kiss, which became a very long one. Georgie pulled away, giggling.  
"Is this Parking?" she queried. Dillon laughed.  
"Hmmm...maybe..." he teased. He grew serious for a moment. "Do you want to leave, Georgie? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do any-"  
He was cut off by her lips. "I don't," She whispered against his lips, "want to leave. I want to-" Dillon could feel her warm breath in his mouth and the vibration of her lips as they moved, brushing his. The feeling made shudders go through his whole body. He nipped at her lips.  
"To what, Georgie?"  
She kissed him back. "I want to make out with you," she admitted hotly.  
Dillon's heart raced and he groaned loudly. He couldn't help it. "You sure?" His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip quickly.  
Georgie nodded. "Uh huh."  
Dillon nodded. "Uh huh." Unable to resist the sweetness of her kisses another second, he wrapped the other arm around her waist to pull her body practically into his lap as their mouths crashed into each other, their tongues dueling wildly. Dillon pulled at Georgie's bottom lip with his teeth and she grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling on it. She sucked on his tongue. A strangled sound that Dillon couldn't even recognize escaped his throat and vibrated down hers, making them both shudder. Dillon tore his mouth from hers and sucked on her neck, just below her ear. His hands ran up and down her arms.  
"God, Georgie..." he growled.  
"Dillon..." she moaned back, kissing his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He brought his hands up to stroke her face and moved his lips slowly down, torturing her delightfully with his mouth. Georgie cried out and threw her head back to expose more of her neck to him. Dillon kissed his way down her neck, finding the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met and sucked hard, making her groan.  
Outside, the snow swirled around. Inside the car, the windows grew foggy as the two amorous teenagers clasped in each other's arms.

Dillon knocked gently on the hospital room door and pushed in open. "Emily?" he called, peeking inside. Georgie was right behind him. They were greeted by an empty space. Dillon and Georgie looked at each other.  
"She didn't check out, did she?" Georgie asked.  
Dillon shook his head. "No. No. Maybe she just went for more tests or for a walk."  
"Good point," Georgie conceded. "What should we do?"  
"Well," Dillon began. "Let's go down and visit Elizabeth."  
"Okay." Georgie nodded. He took her hand and led her to the elevator.  
They were about to turn into the corridor where Elizabeth's room was when they heard "Woohoo!" coming from down the hall.  
"What the-" Dillon looked curiously at Georgie, who shrugged her shoulders. They turned the corner to see Emily standing in the doorway, leaning on a cane. Zander was next to her, his arm around her waist for support. As Georgie and Dillon walked closer, they could hear Liz protesting.  
"You guys, it was one kiss!"  
Dillon looked at Georgie and wiggled his eyebrows. He and Emily had bonded quite a bit when he'd been in the hospital and she had filled him in on the saga of Lucky and Elizabeth. They came up behind Em and Zander.  
"One...kiss?" Dillon repeated slyly. Georgie imitated his "oh my my" look. Emily and Zander turned around when they heard the voices behind them.  
"Um, speaking of woohoo!" cut in Liz, glad to be able to switch the focus. Her vision was still poor, but she recognized Dillon's voice and could make out the shape of him and Georgie.  
It was Georgie's turn to blush. Her lips still felt tender and swollen from the lengthy make out session in Dillon's car. She just hoped it wasn't noticeable.  
"So, uh, what's going on?" Dillon teased.  
Zander turned to him, shaking his hand. "Em and I, uh-"  
"Walked in on Lucky and Elizabeth kissing!" Emily sounded almost gleeful. She loved Lucky and she loved Elizabeth and she loved the two of them together.  
"Hey, will you guys excuse me for a minute?" Lucky slid off the bed where he was sitting next to Elizabeth and rushed out the door, leaving the others to stare after him.  
In minutes, he was back. He came up behind Emily, who was now sitting in a chair by Elizabeth's bed and leaned over her. "For the lady-" he revealed the treasure he hid behind his back, putting it in front of her mouth. "Something to occupy your mouth and keep you quiet," he teased, good naturedly.  
"A grape popsicle!" Emily grabbed it, stretching up to kiss Lucky's cheek with a resounding smack. He returned the kiss, exaggeratingly smacking his lips against her cheek. The six of them laughed as Lucky dropped another kiss, this time a softer one, on the top of Em's head and reclaimed his spot on the bed next to Elizabeth. Emily sucked happily on her popsicle.  
"So, uh," Georgie stammered from where she stood, Dillon's hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "So, are you two back together?"  
Lucky and Elizabeth did a double take. "Well, um..." Lucky stuttered. "We um, ah, well..."  
"One day at a time," concluded Elizabeth.  
"Right," Lucky repeated. "One day at a time." They squeezed hands happily. Lucky groped for a different topic, his eyes falling on the teenage couple.  
"So, Dillon," he began, getting their attention. "I never heard. How did you survive the wrath of Mac?" The comment elicited laughs from Liz, Em and Zander, and a blush from Georgie. Dillon blew air through his teeth.  
"It did not start out pretty," he admitted. "I thought the commissioner was going to shine a flashlight in my eyes." The others laughed.  
"Oh come on," Georgie protested. "You were great."  
They locked eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.  
"So, what happened?" Zander asked, before Emily and Elizabeth could start teasing the kids mercilessly.  
"Well, after threatening my life if I ever consumed a drop of alcohol and then got behind the wheel with Georgie in the car, and reminding me of my past delinquencies-"  
"Delinquencies?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Stealing a motorcycle and taking Georgie to a motel-" Dillon clarified.  
"Nothing happened!" specified Georgie, off of Lucky's look. His eyebrows reappeared from his hairline.  
"Wait a minute," broke in Em, turning to Dillon. "That was the night that Grandfather-"  
"-left me to rot in jail, yes." Dillon finished.  
"Ahhh."  
"So," Elizabeth said eagerly. "What was the upshot?"  
"Yeah," added Zander. "Are you two sneaking around under duress or what?"  
Dillon and Georgie looked at each other, their eyes dancing.  
"Mac approved," Georgie informed them  
"Begrudgingly," added Dillon.  
"But approved." Dillon smiled.  
"I pointed out to Mac," he continued to the others, "that if he let me and Georgie date then we wouldn't have to sneak around and he could interrogate me to his heart's content whenever I came to pick up Georgie."  
"So, you two..." Emily began.  
"Are officially a parentally-approved Couple," Dillon finished. "We had our first official fully-legitimate date last night."  
"Congratulations." Zander told them.  
"Thanks."  
"So," Liz asked. "How did it go?"  
"And," Lucky said, trying to suppress his amusement, "how was the interrogation, Dillon?"  
"Well, fortunately it didn't," Dillon said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Mac was out on a case. Maxie tried to fill in-" Zander, Emily, Lucky and Elizabeth laughed at this - "but she wasn't nearly as scary."  
"And the date was amazing," Georgie added, smiling.  
"Hmmm?" Elizabeth wanted to know more.  
Georgie blushed. "Dillon took me to Woodlawn Tavern."  
"Woodlawn Tavern?" Zander was impressed. Liz simply raised her eyebrows in admiration.  
"Grandmother and Grandfather took me there for my sixteenth birthday," Emily said. "It's incredible."  
"Class act, Mr. Quartermaine," approved Lucky.  
"Thanks." Dillon nodded.  
"So, are the waiters there really as snobby as they say?" asked Elizabeth.  
"When the maitre d' saw us, he looked at us as though we were going to either start a food fight or bring in parasites," Dillon laughed.  
"Until-" Georgie began.  
Emily recognized Dillon's smirk. "Until you whipped out the Quartermaine name."  
He snickered. "Yup. Plus an added bonus."  
"Eh?" Zander raised his eyebrows in question.  
Dillon mimicked his casual tone from the previous night. "I'll have a sparkling mineral water please, and-" he paused for effect - "the same for Miss Scorpio."  
Lucky and Emily laughed loudly. "Scorpio instead of Jones, very nice touch," he laughed.  
"The man must have had a coronary when he realized you were the commissioner's daughter," Emily giggled.  
"Oh, I thought he was going to tap dance," Dillon laughed.  
"Wait a sec." Zander was confused. He turned to Georgie. "I never thought of this before. How come your name is Jones when your father's name is Scorpio?"  
"Mac isn't her biological father," Lucky explained.  
"He's my stepfather, or technically, my ex-stepfather," Georgie clarified. "But Frisco, my real father, is in the WSB so he's always away. I've actually only met him once, when I was really little, so Mac is my dad." She shrugged.  
"Man," spoke up Zander. "Does anyone just have two normal, boring parents anymore?"  
They all looked around at each other.  
"I've never met my father and my mother is a self-absorbed socialite with two illegitmate sons by different men who essentially dropped me off on the Quartermaine's front steps," Dillon said.  
"I haven't seen my parents since I was sixteen," Elizabeth added. "Grams is my parent now. Has been for years."  
"My dad recently showed up in Port Charles after five years of letting me believe that I'd killed my brother," Zander remarked. "No clue where my mom is, or even if she's alive."  
"My biological father is a secret agent," Georgie put in. "And my mother, the Aztec princess private investigator, has a propensity to run off in search of adventure, including-"  
"Including with my father, who is, well, Luke," Lucky finished. They all laughed at that. The one word said everything it needed to. "And my mother is, well..." he trailed off. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.  
"I'd have grown up an orphan if it weren't for the Quartermaines," Emily spoke up quietly.  
They all stood in silence. Finally Dillon spoke up.  
"Wow, is Jerry Springer going to pop out from under the bed now?"  
Everyone laughed. Then Em spoke up.  
"You know, I know none of us have exactly had a Norman Rockwell life," she said, "but I think we've all been really lucky-"  
"I know I am," Lucky quipped. They groaned.  
"We'll see," teased Elizabeth. He nudged her.  
"-to have found people who make up our families," Emily finished.  
"Mmmmm..." Dillon agreed, hugging Georgie from behind.  
"All for one and one for all?" Elizabeth teased Emily.  
"You betcha!" Em grinned. Zander wrapped an arm around her and she reached out her hand toward the bed, Elizabeth and Lucky both taking it. Emily turned to Dillon, beckoning him and Georgie closer. She reached up with her other hand to take her cousin's. "The Quartermaines are insane," she conceded, "but there's a lot of love there. And although they may not be great at showing it, they're glad to have you. I know I am."  
Dillon didn't typically initiate contact or affection with family members, but he leaned down to hug Emily tightly. "I'm glad to have you too, Em," he whispered. Liz and Zander watched, touched. Lucky reached out to Georgie, who was standing by the bed, and ticked her sides, pulling her into a sideways hug. Georgie leaned against her surrogate big brother, her hand still clasped in her boyfriend's, who was hugging his cousin.  
"Group hug!" shouted Elizabeth, cracking up. They all laughed and piled around the bed in a ridiculous entanglement, giggling themselves breathless.  
They pulled apart, still laughing. Zander turned back to Dillon and Georgie.  
"So it was a good night?" He asked, his tone casual. Everyone chuckled.  
"An excellent night," Georgie agreed, smiling up at Dillon. She stretched to kiss his cheek.  
"Ooohhhh..." teased Em, Lucky and Elizabeth. Zander chuckled.  
"Aw shucks," Dillon demurred, wrapping an arm around Georgie's waist. Everyone smiled, as the room slowly grew silent.  
"So I hate to kill the mood, but is everything okay with the plea bargain?" Lucky wanted to know.  
Dillon nodded to him. "Yeah, it's all fine."  
"I just can't believe you have to serve probation because of that, that-"  
"Evil, sadistic rapist bitch," Georgie cut in venomously. Everyone's eyes shot open at her comment.  
"Rapist?" Elizabeth gasped.  
Emily turned to her cousin, looking him dead on. "What did Faith do to you?" she demanded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Dillon's cheeks burned. He was pretty sure Lucky had just asked if he was having unprotected sex with Georgie.

"Lucky!" Emily protested, coming up to put a supportive arm around Dillon's shoulders. He felt her weight as she leaned against him in her still weakened state and slipped his arm around her waist for support. "Leave the poor boy alone," Emily told her best friend.

Lucky continued to look at Dillon, his eyebrows raised. Dillon wanted to answer Lucky, but first he had to know one thing.

"Am I going to need witnesses? Why is Emily here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Emily wanted to know. "Come on Lucky," she said gently, "I know you just want to help protect Georgie, but I think the detective training might be affecting you a little. Dillon's a good kid."

Lucky smiled. "I know he's a good kid." He turned to Dillon. "I know you are. But this is important and I just want to talk to you." He looked at Em. "And you're here because you knew Stone too." At this Emily's eyes widened.

"Stone..." Dillon repeated. "Robin's boyfriend."

Lucky and Emily turned to him.

"You know about Robin?" Emily asked him.

"Georgie's cousin, right?" Dillon said. "She's a doctor in Paris. Georgie told me about her."

Lucky spoke up gently. "Did she also tell you that Robin-"

"-is HIV positive," interrupted Dillon. "Yes. She did. Robin was a little older than Georgie and I are now when she contracted HIV from her boyfriend Stone. Georgie told me all about it."

"Oh..." Emily breathed. Dillon looked at Lucky.

"What exactly do you want to know?" He asked. "Are you worried that I'm going to give Georgie HIV or some other STD? I'm not."

"Have you ever been tested?" Lucky asked.

Dillon looked around, realizing they were still in a busy hospital corridor.

"Hey man, can we go somewhere a little less public to talk about this?" He requested.

"Let's go up to my room," suggested Emily, who was leaning more heavily against Dillon. He tightened his arm about her waist to hold her up. Lucky turned to her worried.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm being a horrible friend. Do you want to go to bed?"

Emily smiled, but she was looking a little tired. "I'm just getting tired Lucky. I don't want to go to sleep. Besides, I think Dillon might need a witness here." She smiled at her cousin. Dillon's face, previously full of nervousness from Lucky's questions, was now mixed with concern for her own well-being.

The trio headed down the hall toward the elevator, Dillon still supporting Emily. About halfway there, Emily beckoned for them to stop. She leaned almost her entire weight against Dillon's body.

"Do you need a doctor?" He asked her, panicked.

"No," she whispered. "My legs are just weak."

Lucky rushed over to Emily's other side and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey Em, hon, let me take you, all right?"

"What, and let you be some macho hero?" Emily joked.

"Get over yourself Quartermaine. Oh, excuse me, Quartermaine-Smith," Lucky retorted, as he leaned down to support Emily's knees, lifting her gently into his arms. Lucky carried Emily to the elevator and back to her room.

When they reached the door, Dillon opened it, and Lucky went through, carrying Emily. He placed her on the bed. Dillon stood by, watching.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Dillon asked, worried.

Emily smiled at him. "Really, I'm fine. I've just been in this bed so long that my muscles are weak, and I tire easily. Besides," she joked, "I still think you might need someone in your corner."

Dillon looked at Lucky, worried. Lucky sat down on the bed next to Emily and Dillon sat in the chair.

"Look, Dillon, I'm not trying to get on your case," Lucky assured him. "Really, I'm not. I just-"

"I know," Dillon said. "But you can just ask me. You don't have to give me the third degree. Although the Mac imitation is rather impressive." He smirked.

"Yeah Dillon!" Emily cheered.  
Lucky blushed and held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I guess I just get overprotective."

"It's very sweet," Emily conceded, ruffling Lucky's hair. "But lay off my cousin, man!"

They laughed.

"It's okay, Em," Dillon told her. "Lucky can ask me." He turned to Lucky, holding his ground. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Lucky began, "have you ever been tested?"

Dillon nodded. "Yes. Several times." He looked at Lucky's and Emily's surprised faces. "I was seeing a girl in Berlin and I found out that she'd been sleeping around on me, so to be safe, I got myself checked out."

"When was this?" Emily asked.

"Couple years ago," Dillon told her. "Everything checked out fine and I haven't been with anyone since."

"Until Georgie," Lucky added.

Dillon rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not having sex with Georgie."

Lucky rubbed his own head. "Then what about the marks? Those definitely looked like bite marks."

"Lucky, come on!" Emily swatted at him.

"I just want to make sure Georgie's okay."

"Well," joked Dillon. "Would you believe she was kidnapped by vampires?"

Emily laughed and Lucky raised his eyebrows. Dillon sighed.

"Man," he told Lucky, "between you and Mac I ought to be grateful Georgie doesn't have any actual big brothers. I'd be strung up by my toes." He looked at Lucky, knowing that the older boy wanted an answer. Dillon flushed red. He glanced at Emily, biting his lip in embarrassment, and then looked at the floor. "We were just making out," he said quietly. "I was, you know-" his cheeks burned and he mumbled "-kissing her neck. I guess I just got a little out of control."

At the words "making out" and "kissing her neck" Emily felt Lucky tense slightly beside her.

"Lucky," she told him, "I'm scared to think what will happen when Lulu gets her first boyfriend."

"Bite your tongue!" Lucky cried, aghast. "Lulu isn't going to date until she's forty."

"Ahhh...healthy delusions..." Emily teased, trying to keep the pressure off Dillon.

"Who's Lulu?" Dillon asked.

"Lucky's little sister," Emily explained. "She's nine."

"Ahh..." Dillon nodded, understanding.

"Look, Dillon," Lucky said, "I'm not trying to embarrass you or torture you or anything, really. I just, I just want you to understand that you have to be extra careful with Georgie, you know? I mean, for all intents and purposes, Robin is her sister and she's had HIV for years. It's very probable that that's affected Georgie's views on sex. So just, take it slow with her, okay? Be really understanding and don't, you know, don't put pressure on her."

"Lucky!" Emily protested again, but Dillon held up a hand to stop her.

"Lucky," he began, locking eyes with the young man. "I appreciate that you care about Georgie and you want to protect her, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mac. Georgie doesn't need protection from me." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then looked back at Lucky, trying not to blush at the fact that one of his female relatives was present. "Look, I'll be totally up front with you. Yes, I think about Georgie. Come on, how could I not? I mean, she's beautiful and smart and funny, and I'm - well, I'm a guy. Of course I want her." He wiped a hand over his face. He spoke haltingly, flushing at the revelation of such private thoughts. "But...I don't just want her, you know? I care for her, man, I mean, you know, I'm in love with her. I don't just want to have sex with her. I want to - to make love to her. Or with her, whatever. But it's not going to happen, not even going to come close to happening, until she's completely ready. And I'll wait as long as that takes, you know? I'm not going anywhere."

Lucky and Emily were moved at Dillon's proclamation.

"Does Georgie know this?" Lucky asked him quietly. Dillon nodded.

"Yes." He responded, just as softly. "I made sure she knew."

Lucky locked eyes with Dillon, regarding the younger man. He held out his hand. "Thank you." He didn't say for what, but Dillon understood. He put out his own hand to shake Lucky's.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

"Hey guys," Emily said quietly. "I hate to break up this little love fest, but I think I gotta throw you two out."

"You okay, Em?" Lucky asked, concerned. She smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. All this excitement, you know?"

Lucky smiled ruefully. He stood, up, shifting the blankets to tuck her into the bed. Dillon watched as Lucky kissed Emily's forehead tenderly.

"Sleep tight, Em," he whispered.

"Mmmm..." Emily murmured. She looked through her lashes at Dillon.

"Hey, congratulations. You really held your own."

He laughed. "Thanks. Get some rest."

Emily smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes as Lucky brushed a lock of hair out of her face and swept it behind her ear. He nodded to Dillon to walk out the door and left behind him, taking another look back at Emily, who was breathing steadily, asleep.  
Once outside, the two men faced each other. Lucky put a hand on Dillon's shoulder.

"Listen, Dillon, I'm sorry about interrogating you like that. I just want Georgie to be safe."

"I know," Dillon told him. "Me too."

Lucky looked at Dillon, an understanding clear between them. "Anyway," he said. "I appreciate you being cool about all the questions."

"It's fine," Dillon replied, nodding. "But, since I answered your questions, could I ask you one of my own?"

Lucky narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Um...sure, anything."

Dillon looked Lucky directly in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"Are you in love with Emily?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Dillon's cheeks burned. He was pretty sure Lucky had just asked if he was having unprotected sex with Georgie.

"Lucky!" Emily protested, coming up to put a supportive arm around Dillon's shoulders. He felt her weight as she leaned against him in her still weakened state and slipped his arm around her waist for support. "Leave the poor boy alone," Emily told her best friend.

Lucky continued to look at Dillon, his eyebrows raised. Dillon wanted to answer Lucky, but first he had to know one thing.

"Am I going to need witnesses? Why is Emily here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Emily wanted to know. "Come on Lucky," she said gently, "I know you just want to help protect Georgie, but I think the detective training might be affecting you a little. Dillon's a good kid."

Lucky smiled. "I know he's a good kid." He turned to Dillon. "I know you are. But this is important and I just want to talk to you." He looked at Em. "And you're here because you knew Stone too." At this Emily's eyes widened.

"Stone..." Dillon repeated. "Robin's boyfriend."

Lucky and Emily turned to him.

"You know about Robin?" Emily asked him.

"Georgie's cousin, right?" Dillon said. "She's a doctor in Paris. Georgie told me about her."

Lucky spoke up gently. "Did she also tell you that Robin-"

"-is HIV positive," interrupted Dillon. "Yes. She did. Robin was a little older than Georgie and I are now when she contracted HIV from her boyfriend Stone. Georgie told me all about it."

"Oh..." Emily breathed. Dillon looked at Lucky.

"What exactly do you want to know?" He asked. "Are you worried that I'm going to give Georgie HIV or some other STD? I'm not."

"Have you ever been tested?" Lucky asked.

Dillon looked around, realizing they were still in a busy hospital corridor.

"Hey man, can we go somewhere a little less public to talk about this?" He requested.

"Let's go up to my room," suggested Emily, who was leaning more heavily against Dillon. He tightened his arm about her waist to hold her up. Lucky turned to her worried.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm being a horrible friend. Do you want to go to bed?"

Emily smiled, but she was looking a little tired. "I'm just getting tired Lucky. I don't want to go to sleep. Besides, I think Dillon might need a witness here." She smiled at her cousin. Dillon's face, previously full of nervousness from Lucky's questions, was now mixed with concern for her own well-being.

The trio headed down the hall toward the elevator, Dillon still supporting Emily. About halfway there, Emily beckoned for them to stop. She leaned almost her entire weight against Dillon's body.

"Do you need a doctor?" He asked her, panicked.

"No," she whispered. "My legs are just weak."

Lucky rushed over to Emily's other side and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey Em, hon, let me take you, all right?"

"What, and let you be some macho hero?" Emily joked.

"Get over yourself Quartermaine. Oh, excuse me, Quartermaine-Smith," Lucky retorted, as he leaned down to support Emily's knees, lifting her gently into his arms. Lucky carried Emily to the elevator and back to her room.

When they reached the door, Dillon opened it, and Lucky went through, carrying Emily. He placed her on the bed. Dillon stood by, watching.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Dillon asked, worried.

Emily smiled at him. "Really, I'm fine. I've just been in this bed so long that my muscles are weak, and I tire easily. Besides," she joked, "I still think you might need someone in your corner."

Dillon looked at Lucky, worried. Lucky sat down on the bed next to Emily and Dillon sat in the chair.

"Look, Dillon, I'm not trying to get on your case," Lucky assured him. "Really, I'm not. I just-"

"I know," Dillon said. "But you can just ask me. You don't have to give me the third degree. Although the Mac imitation is rather impressive." He smirked.

"Yeah Dillon!" Emily cheered.  
Lucky blushed and held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I guess I just get overprotective."

"It's very sweet," Emily conceded, ruffling Lucky's hair. "But lay off my cousin, man!"

They laughed.

"It's okay, Em," Dillon told her. "Lucky can ask me." He turned to Lucky, holding his ground. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Lucky began, "have you ever been tested?"

Dillon nodded. "Yes. Several times." He looked at Lucky's and Emily's surprised faces. "I was seeing a girl in Berlin and I found out that she'd been sleeping around on me, so to be safe, I got myself checked out."

"When was this?" Emily asked.

"Couple years ago," Dillon told her. "Everything checked out fine and I haven't been with anyone since."

"Until Georgie," Lucky added.

Dillon rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not having sex with Georgie."

Lucky rubbed his own head. "Then what about the marks? Those definitely looked like bite marks."

"Lucky, come on!" Emily swatted at him.

"I just want to make sure Georgie's okay."

"Well," joked Dillon. "Would you believe she was kidnapped by vampires?"

Emily laughed and Lucky raised his eyebrows. Dillon sighed.

"Man," he told Lucky, "between you and Mac I ought to be grateful Georgie doesn't have any actual big brothers. I'd be strung up by my toes." He looked at Lucky, knowing that the older boy wanted an answer. Dillon flushed red. He glanced at Emily, biting his lip in embarrassment, and then looked at the floor. "We were just making out," he said quietly. "I was, you know-" his cheeks burned and he mumbled "-kissing her neck. I guess I just got a little out of control."

At the words "making out" and "kissing her neck" Emily felt Lucky tense slightly beside her.

"Lucky," she told him, "I'm scared to think what will happen when Lulu gets her first boyfriend."

"Bite your tongue!" Lucky cried, aghast. "Lulu isn't going to date until she's forty."

"Ahhh...healthy delusions..." Emily teased, trying to keep the pressure off Dillon.

"Who's Lulu?" Dillon asked.

"Lucky's little sister," Emily explained. "She's nine."

"Ahh..." Dillon nodded, understanding.

"Look, Dillon," Lucky said, "I'm not trying to embarrass you or torture you or anything, really. I just, I just want you to understand that you have to be extra careful with Georgie, you know? I mean, for all intents and purposes, Robin is her sister and she's had HIV for years. It's very probable that that's affected Georgie's views on sex. So just, take it slow with her, okay? Be really understanding and don't, you know, don't put pressure on her."

"Lucky!" Emily protested again, but Dillon held up a hand to stop her.

"Lucky," he began, locking eyes with the young man. "I appreciate that you care about Georgie and you want to protect her, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mac. Georgie doesn't need protection from me." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then looked back at Lucky, trying not to blush at the fact that one of his female relatives was present. "Look, I'll be totally up front with you. Yes, I think about Georgie. Come on, how could I not? I mean, she's beautiful and smart and funny, and I'm - well, I'm a guy. Of course I want her." He wiped a hand over his face. He spoke haltingly, flushing at the revelation of such private thoughts. "But...I don't just want her, you know? I care for her, man, I mean, you know, I'm in love with her. I don't just want to have sex with her. I want to - to make love to her. Or with her, whatever. But it's not going to happen, not even going to come close to happening, until she's completely ready. And I'll wait as long as that takes, you know? I'm not going anywhere."

Lucky and Emily were moved at Dillon's proclamation.

"Does Georgie know this?" Lucky asked him quietly. Dillon nodded.

"Yes." He responded, just as softly. "I made sure she knew."

Lucky locked eyes with Dillon, regarding the younger man. He held out his hand. "Thank you." He didn't say for what, but Dillon understood. He put out his own hand to shake Lucky's.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

"Hey guys," Emily said quietly. "I hate to break up this little love fest, but I think I gotta throw you two out."

"You okay, Em?" Lucky asked, concerned. She smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. All this excitement, you know?"

Lucky smiled ruefully. He stood, up, shifting the blankets to tuck her into the bed. Dillon watched as Lucky kissed Emily's forehead tenderly.

"Sleep tight, Em," he whispered.

"Mmmm..." Emily murmured. She looked through her lashes at Dillon.

"Hey, congratulations. You really held your own."

He laughed. "Thanks. Get some rest."

Emily smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes as Lucky brushed a lock of hair out of her face and swept it behind her ear. He nodded to Dillon to walk out the door and left behind him, taking another look back at Emily, who was breathing steadily, asleep.  
Once outside, the two men faced each other. Lucky put a hand on Dillon's shoulder.

"Listen, Dillon, I'm sorry about interrogating you like that. I just want Georgie to be safe."

"I know," Dillon told him. "Me too."

Lucky looked at Dillon, an understanding clear between them. "Anyway," he said. "I appreciate you being cool about all the questions."

"It's fine," Dillon replied, nodding. "But, since I answered your questions, could I ask you one of my own?"

Lucky narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Um...sure, anything."

Dillon looked Lucky directly in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"Are you in love with Emily?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Lucky blinked rapidly. "What?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard Dillon's question correctly.  
Dillon repeated himself. "Are you in love with Emily?"  
"Em is married." Lucky reminded Dillon, who nodded patiently.  
"I know," he said. Lucky looked at him curiously.  
"So, why would you ask that question?"  
Dillon sighed. "Look, I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, it's really none of my business. But, you know, Emily is my cousin and she's actually been family to me, not just someone who felt cursed to share bloodlines or whatever."  
Lucky exhaled loudly. "Look Dillon, the truth is, there's a very simple answer to your question, but there's also more than just a simple answer, you know?"  
Dillon was perplexed. "I think..."  
Lucky smiled. "Anyway, after the song and dance I just made you do over Georgie, I think I owe you the whole truth on this one. And let me tell you, this question really knocks mine out of the park."  
Dillon laughed, in spite of himself.  
"Okay, so how about a cup of coffee?" Lucky suggested. "My treat."  
Dillon nodded. "Okay."  
They headed down to the cafeteria in silence.  
Once they got there, Lucky paid for two cups of coffee and led Dillon over to a table where they could talk. He looked the younger man straight in the eye.  
"Do you have a best friend?" he asked Dillon.  
"Well..." said Dillon slowly. "I never really thought about it, but Georgie is my best friend."  
Lucky smiled, happy to hear Dillon say that. "But you and Georgie have only known each other a short time, right?" Dillon nodded. "What about a best friend that you've known for, like, half your life? Any of those?"  
Dillon shook his head. "I've spent my life moving around."  
Lucky nodded, knowing. "I spent the first ten years of my life moving around too - my family was on the run." He noted Dillon's curious look. "It's a very long story." Dillon nodded.  
"Anyway," Lucky continued, "Port Charles was my first real home. I made one friend - my cousin Sly - but that was it. Then one day when I was twelve, I went over to the Quartermaines and there was this little girl with brown hair and sad eyes-"  
"-Emily." Dillon cut in.  
"That's right. Emily Bowen."  
"Bowen?"  
"What?" Lucky asked. "You thought the Q's just went around looking for orphan kids who happened to have the name Quartermaine?" Dillon held up his hands in protest.  
"Point taken. I guess I just never knew what her last name was before she was adopted," he said. Lucky nodded.  
"Actually, most of the time she goes by Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, although I guess now that she's married it's Emily Quartermaine-Smith..."  
"Anyway," Dillon interrupted, "keep going."  
"Right. Anyway, I met Em when she and her mom - her birth mom, Paige - moved in with the Q's. Have you heard about Em's first mother?"  
"She died of breast cancer, right? Like Em has?"  
Lucky nodded, looking grim. "That's right."  
Dillon noted the worry on his face. "But, Emily is going to be all right now, right? I mean, her fever broke, she's beating the meningitis..."  
Lucky patted Dillon's hand, a little awkwardly. "She's doing much better. And Em is a fighter. She's just going to need all the support she can get."  
Dillon nodded. "No problem."  
Lucky went on. "So, Monica and Paige had met at this cancer treatment center in Arizona, which is where Emily is originally from. They had become best friends, but Paige was terminal, so Monica invited them both to live with the Q's, with the offer to adopt Emily after Paige died." He looked at Dillon, who nodded silently. "Anyway, that day that I went to the Quartermaines and met Emily, something about her just grabbed at me, you know? I just felt immediately protective toward her. Who knows? Maybe it was the fact that Edward had such a soft spot for her-"  
"Edward? A soft spot?" Dillon was incredulous. Lucky laughed.  
"Yeah. You wouldn't think it, but watch him sometimes around Em. The old man actually cracks that cement face of his into a smile."  
Dillon grinned. Lucky went on with the story.  
"See, Em and I became close friends, best friends really, but it was tough. When you're twelve, and you're just friends with a girl, nobody believes it. We had to endure a lot of crap."  
"Like what?" Dillon wanted to know.  
"Oh, you know. 'Lucky and Emily sittin' in a tree...' My dad always used to give me some line about Em making my palms sweaty..."  
"Did she?" Dillon smirked.  
"Did she what?"  
"Make your palms sweaty." Lucky laughed nervously.  
"Honestly, at that age - yes." Dillon raised his eyebrows.  
"And did she..." Lucky nodded.  
"Yeah," he conceded. "She told me years later that she'd had a crush on me too."  
"So.." Dillon asked. "Did anything ever go down with you two?"  
Lucky chuckled. "Um, no. I was twelve and stupid, plus I'd never had any stability in my life, so I had no idea how to do something like that. And Em was having trouble adjusting to life as a Quartermaine, so she really just needed a friend more than anything. Not that it stopped people from trying."  
"Trying?" Dillon asked.  
Lucky laughed, realizing Dillon's place among the Quartermaines. "Yeah. Actually your older brother and ex-sister-in-law pulled a nice trick at a family barbeque to get Emily and I dancing together."  
Dillon laughed. "All right Ned," he joked. "So that's it, nothing more than a dance?"  
Lucky smiled. "Em and I have almost always been close, very close. We even ran away together once."  
"Ran away together!"  
Lucky laughed at Dillon's reaction. "You sound like my cousin Sly did when I told him Em and I were leaving together - 'Emily!' - but it wasn't like that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with being adopted and she has or had a biological aunt somewhere so she asked me to help her find her. And the one thing I did know about women or girls was that you should always protect them and keep them safe, so I wanted to make sure that Emily was okay."  
"But you were twelve," Dillon pointed out.  
"Even so," Lucky told him, "I've always felt protective over Emily." It dawned on Dillon.  
"Like a...sister?" He asked. "So that's the answer to my question."  
"Well," Lucky said, "not the whole answer."  
"Eh?"  
"I would protect Emily in the same way I would protect my own sister, yes," Lucky conceded. "But I see her beauty as a - as a man."  
Dillon looked confused. "So what does that mean, you're attracted to her?"  
"Not exactly," Lucky said. "It means that I can understand, empathize even, with what would make a man fall in love with her, do you understand?"  
Dillon nodded slowly. "I think so."  
"In answer to your question," Lucky said slowly. "I love Emily. I love her very deeply and very truly, and I have no reason to think that said love will ever change. As a matter of fact, there is almost nobody in the world who I love more than Emily. But no - I am not in love with her. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah." Dillon was silent for a few seconds. "Why didn't you just say that?"  
"Because you answered my questions," Lucky told him. "And because I like remembering the early days of Lucky and Emily. You know, she's a big part of my story."  
"It's a nice story," Dillon said quietly. He wanted to ask more, to hear more stories, but Lucky spoke up again.  
"Look, you said that Georgie is your best friend, right?"  
Dilon nodded.  
"And your girlfriend?"  
Again, nods.  
"Well, here's one thing I can tell you," Lucky leaned toward him. "No matter what ends up happening with you and Georgie, you have to always treat her right, always look out for her, always do right by her."  
Dillon nodded, serious. "I will," he promised.  
Lucky nodded back. "Good." He stood up. "I gotta go."  
Dillon stood too and shook Lucky's hand. "Lucky, thanks for telling me all that." Their eyes connected and they nodded to one another.  
"Anytime." He put an amicable hand on Dillon's upper arm. "Take care man."  
"Yeah, you too."  
Lucky left and Dillon sat back down at the table, thinking. Lucky and Emily had known each other for what - ten years? Dillon wasn't sure of Emily's exact age, but he knew she was in her early 20s. Would he still know Georgie in ten years? They would both be in their late 20s by then, maybe ready to be married and start families. Em and Lucky had never been a couple, but their love for one another was no less special because of that. He remembered Lucky's words: "No matter what ends up happening with you and Georgie, you have to always treat her right, always look out for her, always do right by her."  
Dillon closed his eyes, envisioning the future:

"Mr. Quartermaine, Mr. Scorcese's office just called to confirm the meeting tomorrow morning."  
Dillon looked up from his chair where he was reviewing dailies from his latest film. "Thanks Mark."  
His assistant, a skinny grad student with a goatee nodded and went to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and Mrs. Quartermaine is waiting in the office with your daughter."  
Dillon smiled brightly, his face lighting up. "Thanks Mark." Turning off the monitors, he rushed up to his office. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted by the sight of a blond-hair little girl in a yellow dress, sitting on the floor, playing with a doll.  
"Katie baby..." he called out softly.  
Katharine Ingrid Quartermaine looked up at her father's smiling face. She struggled to her feet and toddled to him on two-year-old legs.  
"Daddy!" she called, as he swept her up into his arms.  
"Look at this pretty girl!" Katie giggled.  
"I'm cute, Daddy."  
"Yes, Miss Kate, you certainly are."  
"Mommy's pretty," the little girl specified.  
Dillon shifted the toddler to his hip and looked at his wife, mesmerized. He started to move toward her. "Mommy's beautiful," he murmured, his voice sounding far away. He reached the smiling woman and took her in his arms, kissing her.  
"Ick!" cried out Katie, still perched on Dillon's hip.  
Dillon and Georgie pulled out of their kiss, laughing and tickling their squirming daughter.  
"Ick, huh?" Georgie teased. "Just you wait until you meet a boy who's as handsome as your daddy and then we'll see who's saying ick!"  
Dillon tossed Katie up in the air, as she shrieked with delight.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind him. "You were supposed to meet me by the nurses' station!"  
Dillon whirled around. Standing behind him, grinning, was Georgie. She was dressed in her streetclothes.  
Dillon jumped up. He bowed exaggeratedly, kissing Georgie's hand. "Can you ever forgive me, fair beauty?"  
Georgie bit her lip to keep the giggles from escaping. "I suppose," she said airily. "On one condition..."  
"And what would that be?" Dillon queried, looking into her eyes as they moved closer.  
"That you kiss me," Georgie whispered. Dillon smiled. He kissed her right cheek.  
"Like this?"  
Georgie smiled and shook her head. "Not exactly."  
He kissed her left cheek. "How about that?"  
"Nuh uh."  
"Hmmm..." He kissed her chin. "Mmmm?"  
"Nope"  
"Wow, I'm really sucking at this. How about..." He kissed her nose.  
"No."  
"What about this?" He kissed her right eyelid.  
"Not yet."  
"And I suppose..." He kissed her left eyelid.  
"Nope, doesn't do it either."  
"Well, what about this?" He kissed her forehead.  
"Nope."  
"Damn. Well, what about..." He bent his head to kiss the right side of her neck.  
"Not quite."  
"Well then, how about..." He bent his head the other way to kiss the left side of her neck.  
"Mmmm...you're getting warmer..."  
"Well then, how about..." He held her head, finally, deliciously, kissing her lips. They kissed softly, languidly, forgetting that they were standing in a hospital cafeteria. Anticipation had fueled their passion and Georgie moaned against Dillon's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her around the waist, feeling her lips massaging his. Dillon felt his knees go weak and he edged back toward the chair, sitting down, pulling Georgie into his lap. Their lips never left each other. He stroked his thumb down the side of her cheek, feeling her silky skin. She shivered with excitement, still feeling his kisses all over her face.  
Dillon slid his tongue into Georgie mouth and she opened her mouth, welcoming him in. The kisses grew in heat. They ran their hands sensuously through each other's hair as they made out, Dillon holding Georgie on his lap with one arm that he had wrapped around her waist.  
After several moments, the kissing slowed down, then drew to a stop. They rested their foreheads against one another, eyes closed, hearts pounding. Coming out of her reverie, Georgie looked around, remembering where they were.  
"Dillon," she whispered urgently.  
"What?" he asked. She pushed her head forward to indicate their surroundings. Fortunately, no one they knew was there, but Dillon could definitely see a few people giving them sidelong glances.  
"Crap," he muttered. He helped Georgie to her feet. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
They hurried out the doors, down the hall and into the stairwell. Once the door closed, they both collapsed, giggling uncontrollably. When they gained control, Dillon pulled Georgie up and they started to descend the stairs, but he paused, looking strange. A bitterness, or the memory of a bitterness, saturated his tongue. He thought back to recall where it had come from. He paused.  
"Georgie?" She turned to look at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"What the hell does your neck taste like?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Georgie blushed, looking at Dillon. His face clearly gave way to the fact that something in his mouth tasted strange. She dug in her purse and pulled out a roll of cherry Lifesavers, handing one to him silently. He mouthed a thanks and popped it in his mouth, sucking intently. He looked at her.  
"Maybelline," she said with a half-smile.  
"What?" Dillon looked confused. "What the- what is that?"  
"Oh that's right, you're a guy," Georgie muttered, mostly to herself, but Dillon heard.  
"Yah huh," he said insistently, eyes wide, head nodding, as if to emphasize his membership in the male club. Georgie laughed.  
"It's makeup," she explained. "Coverup, foundation and powder."  
"I'm not going to pretend I understand what that means," Dillon said, shaking his head. "But I don't agree with its presence." He put on a very serious face, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Oh, you don't?" Georgie challenged him, her hands on her hips.  
"No..." he came closer. "I don't."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because..." Dillon bent his head to kiss her shoulder and then blew warm air on her neck, making her squirm. "It tastes horrible and is therefore hindering me from spending the next hour kissing your neck and making you shiver like you are right now..." She laughed, and he bit her earlobe lightly, making her shriek. "What?" he whispered, "you don't like it?"  
"Oooh no, I like it," she assured him, giggling, "you're very enthused about doing it." She pulled away and raised her eyebrows.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Dillon whined. Georgie pouted her lower lip, teasing him and ruffled his hair.  
"It means," she said slowly, "that I stopped by Emily's room when I was volunteering and she pointed out some very interesting coloration to my neck, thanks entirely to a certain boy with certain lips..." Dillon dropped his head down, understanding now.  
"Certain lips that were kissing your neck-"  
"Very aggressively-"  
He conceded. "Very aggressively kissing your neck in a certain car this morning." His face grew red. "Lucky asked me about the marks. I got another sex lecture."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Another one? Wow, what do people think is going on with us?"  
"Well," he said stroking her cheek, "we're teenagers, we're in love and we've been seen kissing all over town - people think we're having sex."  
"But-" Georgie looked afraid.  
"Don't worry," he assured her. "I explained that we weren't." She breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on the steps. He sat next to her.  
"So...did you get the same lecture from Emily?" She grinned.  
"No. She told me that Lucky had given you the rundown and just showed me how to cover it up."  
Dillon nodded, amused. "All right Em!" Georgie laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the proximity. Dillon hopped up, pulling Georgie along with him. "Come on."  
She followed him out of the stairwell and let him pull her down the hall. He stopped in front of a door. "Go on," he told her, nodding at the door.  
"Dillon, it's a ladies' room." He smiled ruefully.  
"I know that, Georgie."  
"So then what-"  
"Go in there," he told her, "and wash that crap off your neck. Then put your scarf-" he paused, noticing that she'd forgotten her scarf that day. He pulled his own scarf from around his neck and put it around hers. "Put my scarf around your neck and then come with me." She furrowed her brow.  
"Dillon..."  
"Please Georgie?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together. She laughed in spite of herself.  
"Fine!" He pulled her in to give her a smacking kiss on the lips before pushing her into the washroom.  
After a few moments she came out, the olive green of his scarf clashing terribly with her pale lavendar coat, but any indiscrections concealed, at least for the time being. She looked at him questioningly.  
"Okay," he said, "let's go." He held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her down the hall.

"Dillon!" Georgie cried, slightly aghast as they pulled up in front of the huge mansion that the Quartermaines called home. "What are we doing here?" They got out of the car and headed for the door.  
"Don't worry," he told her, ushering her inside. "We just need some privacy - an ironic notion here, I grant you, but actually, I think everyone is gone. Besides, we'll be quiet." He offered her his hand and led the way up the stairs, his steps stealthy. Georgie noted this and ran softly on her toes, not saying a word.  
When they entered his bedroom and he had locked the door, she spoke. "Dillon, what's going on?"  
"Let me see your neck." Was his response. Georgie was perplexed, but acquiesed.  
"Um...okay." She unwrapped her scarf, revealing several small purplish red marks on the left side of her neck. Unmistakeable hickeys. Dillon whistled.  
"Damn. I really got you there."  
"Dillon," Georgie said, "I'm missing something. Why did we have to come to the Quartermaines for you to see this? I mean, I'm glad that you didn't do it in front of people, but what do we need so much privacy for?"  
"Obviously," Dillon responded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "there's work to be done."  
"Work?" Georgie lifted her eyebrows.  
"Yes." Dillon gestured for her to sit on the bed. She obliged and he joined her. "Clearly," he continued, brushing his lips very softly up her neck and across her cheek, "you're very delicate and I simply did not take heed of this fact earlier." Georgie giggled.  
"Take heed?"  
"Yes," insisted Dillon. "Clearly I was too rough." He put a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. "And I'm sorry." Georgie smiled, placing her hand over his.  
"That's okay." Dillon leaned in with torturously slow speed.  
"That's good," he conceded. "But do you know what this means?" Georgie shook her head. "It means," he continued, "that I need lots of practice."  
"Practice?" Georgie repeated.  
"Yes," he insisted, bending his head to lightly kiss her neck again, being careful not to bite. He kissed again, speaking in between soft kisses that made her shiver slightly. "I need to practice being very very gentle with you. It's an educational process." Georgie laughed, loving the feeling of his lips on her neck.  
"It's an excuse to make out," she corrected. He dragged the tip of his tongue behind her ear.  
"Well, yeah," he agreed. "But I'm also learning what makes you happy without being bitten. Practice is very important." He gently licked figure eights from her ear down to her shoulder, loving it when she shivered deliciously in his arms.  
"Dillon..." she moaned happily.  
"That good?" He whispered, trailing more kisses.  
"Uh...huh..." Georgie let her head roll lazily to the side, resting on his shoulder.  
"How about this?" He started at the base of her neck, sucking very gently on one spot, then moved to another spot, doing the same. He repeated this process up and down her neck as Georgie clawed his hair and gasped intermittently. He found her sweet spot and sucked softly, letting his tongue massage her skin.  
"Dillon!" she called out, louder than she meant to. "Dillon!"  
Hearing Georgie call out his name triggered something in Dillon. He groaned loudly against her neck, and lifted his head, needing her mouth. He found her waiting and ready, and without a moment's hesitation, started kissing her.  
The kisses quickly grew in heat, lips crashing roughly into one another, tongues lashing. Dillon pulled Georgie against his body, eliminating all space between them as he laid them down on the bed, their mouths staying connected. She raked her fingers roughly through his hair, their vocabulary limited by lust.  
"Dillon!"  
"Georgie!"  
"Mmmmm...oh god, Dillon!"  
"Oh...oh...oh my god..."  
As they ravaged each others mouths, Dillon felt warm skin against his palm and realized that his hand had moved beneath the edge of Georgie's sweater and was midway up her belly. His eyes flicked up, seeing where her body swelled. Realizing what he was about to do, he quickly jerked his hand away and jumped off the bed like a bat out of hell. She sat up quickly, her hair mussed, lips swollen, looking perplexed.  
"Dillon?" He was breathing hard.  
"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I don't want to, you know..." She shook her head.  
"What?"  
"Cross a line." Georgie bit her lip, the feel of his hand still present against her abdomen. She touched her belly and closed her eyes, feeling like his hand was going to wrap around hers.  
And then it did. She opened her eyes.  
Dillon was kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding her hands in his. He looked up into her eyes.  
"I really, really want you, Georgie," he confessed. She blinked rapidly, taking a second to get used to the concept.  
"Me too," she confessed shyly. "You."  
He stared at her and leaned in to kiss her, hesitating only to be sure he wouldn't miss her lips. When they pulled away, he stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.  
"But," he whispered. "I want to make love to you. I want to be deliberate and slow and know exactly what I'm doing. I don't want to be struck with the realization that I'm about to, you know, grope you." Georgie blushed at this.  
"Ah, so you want to grope me consciously?" She teased. Dillon dropped his head.  
"Well, yes," he admitted. Georgie laughed.  
"Fair enough." They kissed.  
"So," she whispered when they pulled away. "Movie?"  
"Yes." Dillon got to his feet and headed toward his movie collection, but then stopped and turned back to Georgie. He reached out, tilting her head so that her neck was exposed. "Let me see." He looked at the side of her neck that he had been kissing a few minutes before. The skin remained unblemished. Dillon smiled, relieved. Georgie noticed.  
"Practice pay off?" She asked. He nodded and bent to kiss her neck again.  
"Yes," he murmured in her ear. He kissed her earlobe and straightened up to walk over to his stack of movies. He selected a DVD and put it in.  
"What are we watching?" Georgie inquired.  
"From Here to Eternity," he informed her. "Get up." She stood, looking at him suspiciously as he turned down the covers on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him. He smiled slyly at her and picked her up, grinning at her look of surprise.  
"Oh!" she cried. "Dillon," she repeated as he put her down on the bed. "What are you doing?" He climbed in bed beside her.  
"Something I've wanted to do for months," he replied, pulling the covers up around them. He reached for her. "Come here, gorgeous."  
She blushed and laughed, shooting him a "you're odd but I'm flattered" look as she snuggled into his arms.  
"Mmmmmm..." Dillon responded. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and reached for the remote. He held Georgie tight and pressed play.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Georgie walked up behind him, extending a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Here," she said quietly, testing the waters. He turned around, smiling slightly.  
"You're talking to me?" She offered a half-smile.  
"Yeah Lucas, I'm talking to you." He took the proffered cup.  
"Thanks." He turned back to stare at the fireplace. "Remember when we were little, how we used to beg to stay up on Christmas Eve?"  
She laughed. "Yeah, we used to drive Mom and Bobbie crazy, running around, all high on the cookies-"  
"-that we'd leave out for Santa." He finished. He shook his head at her, smiling, then turned back to the mantle, fingering the stockings.  
"Hey Georgie," Lucas said.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened to us?" His voice was quiet, strained.  
"What do you mean?" Her voice was as quiet as hers. He looked sidelong at her.  
"We used to count on each other. We've barely spoken in the last few months. How come?"  
Georgie exhaled. "Do you really want to do this here? Now? On Christmas Eve?" She looked in his eyes and conceded. "Okay." She took a breath. "The reason we haven't spoken recently, Lucas, is because we got to the point when I could only count on you to be around when I didn't need you to be so much. And it never had anything to do with you being protective, or caring about me-"  
"I do care about you, Georgie," he protested, looking weak. She softened a bit.  
"I know you do," she conceded. "I know you always will. But when I wanted to be around you more than anything, you only looked my way when Maxie didn't find you convenient. Then when Dillon came along, and he wanted to spend time with me, no matter who else was around, suddenly that wasn't convenient for you. What was it, Lucas? You didn't want me but you didn't want anyone else to have me? That's not fair to me."  
"But Georgie," Lucas objected. "Dillon is-"  
"-Dillon is a teenage boy who thinks he's invincible," Georgie interrupted with brutal honesty. "He flies by the seat of his pants, he does stupid things, he breaks rules, and he's way too enamored by the desire to be some cinematic hero. But," she emphasized, looking Lucas right in the eye, "no matter what dumbass move he's pulling, whether it's taking off to a hotel or risking his own life by driving a car into a tree, he always does it with me in mind. He makes me his priority, Lucas. Do you understand that? Even if what he does is dumb, he does it thinking of me. I can trust that I'm the uppermost thing on his mind at some point of every day. Was I ever that for you, Lucas?"  
He hung his head. "No," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Georgie reached out and pushed up his chin so he was forced to look at her.  
"Don't be," she replied. "It's fine. But don't try to tell me that Dillon isn't right for me just because you're mad that he turned out to be what you couldn't."  
"What?" he asked. "Your boyfriend? Georgie..." his voice let Georgie know that he was going to try to let her down gently. She didn't give him the chance, because he didn't need to. She knocked into his shoulder, a little playfully.  
"No," she said, the hint of a laugh in her voice, "My white knight." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Come on," she laughed ruefully. "Ever since we were little, you've always wanted to be mine and Maxie's hero."  
"I used to be," he whispered in a tiny voice. She smiled.  
"Yeah..." Georgie said slowly. "Things changed."  
"I didn't want to lose you to Dillon," Lucas confessed. "I still don't."  
"Lose me to Dillon?" She repeated. "How? Do you want me, Lucas? Have you ever?" Again, he shook his head, eyes downcast.  
"No," he confessed. "But I don't want to lose you, Georgie. I want us to be friends." She laughed at the irony of the statement, remembering the conversation she had once had with Dillon.  
"Friends is a totally evil way of saying you're ugly."  
"God," she smiled, "I used to hate that term - friends. It felt like such a cheap letdown."  
"And now?" He asked, hesitantly.  
"I like the sound of it." She paused. "But we can't go back to how we were, Lucas. Not if you're going to badmouth Dillon."  
Lucas sighed. "He's good to you?"  
"Yes."  
"And he makes you happy? Truly?"  
"Truly."  
"Okay," Lucas nodded. "I'll try. I really will."  
Georgie smiled. "Thank you."  
They regarded one another, the air between them more relaxed then it had been in a long time. Then, with a slight hesitation, Lucas extended his arms. Georgie hesitated a second herself, then stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, relieved that they'd cleared the air.  
"Merry Christmas, Georgie."  
"Merry Christmas, Lucas."  
"Look at you guys, all holly jolly," a voice teased. Georgie and Lucas looked over and smiled.  
"Hey Maxie." Georgie noted the slightly wistful tone in Lucas's happy voice. He had never really gotten over Maxie. Herself, she was happy to finally be getting along with her sister. Maxie draped her arms over Georgie and Lucas's shoulders, shifting them into a three way hug.  
"Three Musketeers," Georgie joked.  
"Yup," cracked Lucas. "Keeping up with the Joneses."  
"Aw," groaned Maxie, "how much eggnog have you been drinking?"  
"Hey!" Lucas protested. He and Maxie pushed each other playfully. Georgie started to slip away.  
"Georgie!" Maxie called. She turned back.  
"Don't go." Lucas smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"I'm just gonna go get some cider," she hedged. "You guys have fun." She turned to leave again, but Lucas called after her.  
"Wait, Georgie!" She turned again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we..." he made questioning gestures. She smiled, nodding.  
"Yeah, we're good." He tossed her a wink and a smile and she drifted off to the window. She looked at the snow swirling around outside, her mind drifting to the moments outside Kelly's, clasped in Dillon's arms. Closing her eyes, she could nearly feel his lips against hers. Georgie sighed, content, yearning. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a shiver.  
"Penny for your thoughts." She whirled around.  
"Hey Lucky." He came over and slung an arm over her shoulder, squeezing her.  
"Hey there, kiddo." She smiled up at him, the wistfulness evident in her face. He chuckled. "Where is he tonight?"  
She grinned ruefully. "Ned promised to bail him out if the Quartermaine shindig got to be too much." Lucky laughed.  
"And God knows, no Quartermaine party has ever been any less than too much..."  
"Yeah..." Georgie trailed off. Lucky smoothed her hair.  
"But you wish he was here." She smiled, almost ironically.  
"Not really." He nodded, understanding.  
"You going to the thing tomorrow?"  
"At the hospital?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Em told me that Ned and Alan are setting up the traditional mechanical train in her hospital room."  
"The mechanical train?" Georgie asked.  
"Yeah, the Q's have this old model train. They spend every Christmas fighting over how to set it up."  
Georgie laughed. She could practically hear Dillon's teeth grinding and smiled softly, missing him.  
Lucky noticed and kissed her forehead in a comforting gesture.  
"Lucky!" Bobbie called from across the room, gesturing him over. He headed toward her, as she motioned everyone else in. Georgie drifted into the living room, where people were gathering. She looked around at the mix of people who somehow made up parts of a family. Lucky had swept Lulu up into his arms on his way over to Bobbie and now moved toward his aunt, holding his little sister. Leslie stood with them, looking proudly at her grandchildren, but desperately missing her daughter. The absence of Laura, and Luke, was palpable. So was Felicia's absence. She had called, telling the girls and Mac how sad she was that she wouldn't be able to make it home for Christmas, but that Mariah simply couldn't be left. Lucas was talking animatedly to his father. Georgie caught Maxie's eye and smiled.  
Across the room, Bobbie handed a parcel to Lucky. He smiled, knowing what it was as he unwrapped it. He hugged his aunt tightly, and placed Lulu on the floor next to Leslie, walking over to the stepladder that stood near the tree.  
At the same time, a hush came over the room. Mac came over and put his arms around Maxie and Georgie. Georgie and Maxie leaned against Mac. Georgie caught Maxie's look. She knew that even though her sister loved Mac and thought of him as their father, sometimes she couldn't help but miss Frisco. Georgie was sometimes jealous that she had never known her real dad, but also figured that she was lucky not to feel like anything was missing. She squeezed Maxie's hand. Mac kissed the top of Maxie's head, understanding.  
Georgie watched as Tony led Lucas over to Bobbie. Bobbie and Tony exchanged looks. So much had happened between them, so much hurt, but an understanding had grown. Their eyes drifted to the candle burning on the mantle - for B.J. Lucas watched his parents, blinking in the light of the flame. His eyes drifted to Maxie, knowing that she had seen the candle too. Unconsciously, her hand had drifted up to her chest and was placed over her heart. They locked sad but grateful eyes.  
Across the room, Lucky was ascending the stepladder.  
"Look," said Lulu in awe. "The angel."  
They all looked as Lucky placed the coveted angel atop the Christmas tree. In the absence of Luke and Laura, Lucky, barely in his twenties, had become the head of the Spencer family. Putting the angel on the tree had become his job. He paused, making sure it was on correctly, then descended the ladder. They looked on at the tree, seeing the angel sitting on top, keeping them safe. Georgie felt warm, wondering what angel had kept Dillon safe in that car, and if it was the same one who had brought him into her life. She flushed. She wasn't typically so reverent, but there was something about what they'd all been through, what they'd all overcome. There was something, despite the cheesiness of the sentiment, about Christmas.  
_"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore_..." Tony's voice rang out.  
_"Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more,"_ they all responded.  
_"Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."_

Later on that evening, Georgie was curled up on the couch in her white flannel nightgown that Felicia had sent her , a blanket over her lap. In one hand, she held a cup of hot chocolate with a candy cane. In the other, was a copy of her favorite book, "Little Women." Mac had retired for the evening and Maxie was upstairs, talking on the phone, to Kyle, Georgie presumed.  
As Georgie turned the softened pages and sipped her peppermint accented hot cocoa, Laurie and Jo talked easily at the Gardiner's party. Georgie smiled at the familiar words.  
The doorbell rang.  
Startled, Georgie looked at the clock. It was eleven fifteen at night. Who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at this hour? She waited a second, wondering if Mac was going to come down. When nothing happened, she put the book and the cup on the table and rose, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Georgie walked to the door and opened it. Her face broke out in a huge smile.  
"Dillon!"


End file.
